The Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons: The Rise
by Daniel Letchford
Summary: Pitch Black is back, and Guardians can't stop him. Only Jack Frost can leave his world to go after him, along the way he will make his own Guardians. The Big Four will Rise. But it won't be easy. (I don't own any of the movies or characters, I just write the fanfiction)
1. Chapter 1 Jack Frost

**Hey Guys, I just want to quickly thank UnknownBlackHand for his help in writing and inspiraring me to write this. You should REALLY check out his story Hogwarts: RotBTFD. A really great book!**

* * *

Snow rushed down to meet the ground, the winds howling angrily through the trees and over the lake, which was frozen solid. Jamie huddled his hands under his armpits as he starred up into the storm, his breath turning to mist in front of him.

Cupping his hands to his mouth he shouted. "Jack! Jack, I know you're there! Come down already!" He muttered something under his breath, the cold had numbed his being a long time ago.

A snow ball hit him from behind, followed by a laughter. Jamie whined, turning around to face the winter spirit.

"Really Jack? Now? Its freezing!"

The winter spirit grinned a wild grin, testing his newly formed snowball in his pale hand. "I told you to wear warm cloths this weekend. And a snowball fight in a storm is, _fun_! You can be stealthy and sneak behind others and attack them unaware, just like I did to you!" Jack laughed tossing the snowball in the air, but toppled over as a lone snowball pelted him from behind.

Looking behind him Jack's surprise face turned into a huge grin as Sophie, Jamie's seven-year-old sister readied another snowball. "Yeah, it's on!" Jack quickly created a new snowball and pelted Sophie in snowballs, her screams of laughter was muffled under the snow. She threw her second snowball but failed epically and it split open as it hit the ground.

"Sophie, what are you doing here? Ma told you to stay indoors." Jamie told her off as she wiped the snow off her. She glared at her bigger brother and crossed her arms.

"That didn't stop you."

"Give her a break Jamie." Jack landed softly between the two, smiling. "Don't be a party pooper."

"Yeah, _party pooper_." Sophie added, teasingly.

Jamie eyes narrowed, smiling slowly. "Oh, I show you a party pooper." He launched forward, grabbing a handful of snow, and dumped it in her hoody and pulled it over her head, Sophie screeching from the cold. Jack called the winds to him and blew the freshly fallen snow over the two. The two laughed, and quickly creating snowballs and threw them towards Jack.

Jack ducked under the thrown balls and laughed, his blue eyes sparkling. He twirled his staff over the ground, creating new snowball for the two kids and skated around the two siblings, throwing his own snowballs, and dodging theirs.

The snowball fight lasted long into the storm, until the two humans slumped down into the snow, exhausted, causing Jack to whine. "Jack, we can't keep going. I'm beat."

"Yeah, we're not immortals." Sophie added, her eyes still sparkling from all the fun.

"Ok, _fine_." Jack muttered and then perked up and created a throne out of ice in front of the two, and sat down with one leg over the arm of the throne. "At least we had fun!"

"Yeah, though, ma is going to kill us." Jamie groaned, dropping his brown hair back into the snow.

Jack smiled cheekily. "I've died already, and it turned out alright."

Jamie and Sophie chuffed at that, their smiles slowly dying as weariness started to show. Jack glanced above them, and mentally calmed the storm around them. Slowly the clouds parted, and slowly showed the face of the moon shinning down. Jack beamed when he saw it, and he felt the Man in the Moon's stare.

He frowned, his smile slipping. Something was wrong.

"Guys, you should get home." Jack told them without looking. They nodded behind him and pushed themselves up.

"Thanks Jack for tonight. It was _really_ fun!" Sophie thanked him and quickly ran into the forest, but Jamie hesitated when he saw how tense Jack was.

"Jack? Is everything ok?"

Jack glanced towards him, shrugging. "Dunno. Probably Guardian business." Jamie nodded with a weary smile and followed his sister and left Jack to stare at the moon.

A rumble behind him cause Jack to look, and a hole opened up in the ground and a giant rabbit head popped up, glaring around till he saw Jack, his glare brightening.

"Oh, come on mate! Why do you have to make it so cold?" Bunny asked angrily, hopping out of his hole. Jack turned to face the follow Guardian.

"Hey ya, Kangaroo. What's got your ears in a knot?" He grinned cheekily as the Easter Bunny growled at him.

"North wants us in the North Pole… _another cold place_. Like right now." Bunny gestured to his bunny-hole, and Jack wallowed over and glanced down the hole.

"Oh no… not the 'bunny hole'. It's awful." He said with fake horror, which went unnoticed by the giant bunny. Grinning wildly, he placed a paw on Jack's shoulder.

"I'll try to make it as smooth as silk, mate."

Jack looked up him. "Really, Bunny? You would? Oh, that means so much to me-" Jack reached out to the rabbit, attempting to give him a hug but the rabbit quickly pushed Jack in the hole and followed behind him. The hole closed above them, and Bunny made sure to create the worst loopy-loops and drops that he could create, Jack squealing ahead of him.

The tunnel swerved upwards, sending Jack up and out of the tunnel and into the air in the Globe Room at the North Pole. The wind caught Jack and slowly drifted him down beside Bunny, who looked chuffed with himself.

"Was that smooth enough for ya, Jack?"

"That was… _Awesome!_ The loops were my favourite part of the journey!" Jack said bouncing excitedly, and Bunny sighed, face-palming.

" _Why did I even try, mate?_ "

"Jack!" A voice called out, and Toothiana rushed to him and hung off him from his neck. "It's good to see you again Jack!"

"You too, Tooth-" He was cut off as the Tooth Fairy pulled his lips apart.

"Shut up Jack! So I can have a look. Ah, they still white as ever! What type of toothpaste do you use, I need to get it into mass production."

Jack chuckled, pulling Tooth finger's out of his mouth. "It's all naturel Tooth."

Bunny groaned at that and Tooth stared dreamily at Jack's white pearl teeth. A giant of a man, wearing a red coat with fur trim that covered his large round body strode towards them, with two yetis behind him. A small golden man floated beside him, and both looking concerned. Even the yetis behind them.

The golden man glanced up at Jack and waved, rushing towards him, and landed in front of him.

"Hello Sandy. How are you?" Jack kneeled, and Sandman quickly conjured images above his hair and Jack smiled. "That's great Sandy."

"Jack…" Jack glanced up at Santa Claus, pushing himself up with his staff. "Thank you for coming Jack, Bunny. Tooth, I apologize for calling you out of you're busy schedule." North apologized, scratching his large beard.

Toothiana floated towards him, her wings flapping rapidly like a humming bird. "It's alright North, my fairies are still working on collecting the teeth-" Tooth started, but froze and quickly turned to her fairies, which looked like mini-versions of herself and started chatting rapidly to them. After giving them instructions she turned back to North. " _Sorry_. What did you want to see us about North?"

"Yeah, there's loads of eggs to paint for Easter. There more eggs than your _lame_ presents, mate." Bunny pointed out, causing Santa to roll his eyes.

"There might be more eggs, Bunny, but-" He started but Sandy lifted a bell out under his pocket, a gift from North last Christmas, and rang it furiously as he glared at North and Bunny, a tired expression written on his face. The two glanced at their small friend, and North nodded at him.

"Thank you, Sandy. I called you here today, for a special reason."

"North, what's wrong?" Tooth asked worriedly, noticing North's slight hesitation.

Jack glanced at North, chuckling. "Whatever it was, it wasn't me. The only thing I did was freezing the stable."

North's eyes narrowed, pointing at him slowly. "That… was _you_?" Jack chuckled nervously, shrugging.

"North mate… What's wrong?" Bunny asked, rolling his eyeballs.

"A World Jumper has been stolen." North stated simply, and the two other Guardians stared at him. "How?" Tooth asked, fluting towards him.

"A better question is… _who_?" Bunny asked, glaring at him. "One of the other spirits?"

Sandy lifted his hand up, black sand smuggling it. Dream dust above his head formed an image of a tall, lean figure.

"Pitch Black? How?" Tooth asked worriedly. "I thought he was too weak."

"How is Pitch out of the shadows?" Jack asked, flexing his fingers around his staff. "He was defeated."

"I don't know." North admitted, pulling a cookie under his coat and nibbled it and scrunched his face. "This cookie is bad. Who made naughty cookies?"

"North…" Jack asked, getting the large Russian attention. "What's a Jumping thingy?"

* * *

"A World Jumper, Jack, not a Jumping _thingy_." The Russian muttered as he lead the Guardians down a well-lit tunnel under North's workshop. "It's a device that Manny gave us in our early days as Guardians. It allow us to open portal to other worlds, where we could spread our dreams and hopes where they had little."

"Other worlds? Like, _other_ worlds?" Jack asked. The five guardians reached the end of the tunnel, where a wooden door was jammed shut, with locking mechanisms and knobs.

North sighed, twisting the knobs. The locking mechanisms started to move, slowly unlocking the door.

"Yes Jack, _other_ worlds. Our world isn't the only world. There's are many worlds full of wonders and memories, all waiting to be unlocked. Unfortunately, they were also full of dangers." He pushed the door open to reveal a round room with mirrors at different angles aligning the walls, a short pillar implanted in the middle the room. Above the pillar was a round shaft, and Jack could hear the cold winds high above them through it. To the side a extinguished torch was fixed into the wall.

"Unfortunately, the torch was extinguished a while back, so he was able to come through the shadows." North explained as the other Guardian's filled the room, Sandy glaring silently at the black sand that was scattered around the floor like spilt salt. The five spirits surrounded the bare pillar, where the device once sat.

"Why would he want it?"

Bunny puffed, crossing his long furry arms, and scowled at Jack. "That's easy, mate. Fear. Some of those other worlds has some truly scary things."

"And people are terrified of things they can't understand." Tooth said, flapping around the empty pillar to fly beside Jack as she explained. "Imagine a small village, that is suddenly attacked by monsters of legends, or a fleet attacked by sea monsters. That's why we closed the portals. Because if Pitch had the World Jumper, he could bring an army of dragons to a world of peaceful fairies maybe, terrifying them."

"At the time, our world wasn't ready for forces like that to appear." North said. "And they will never really will be. That's why we closed the portals. It was too dangerous to leave portal's open where anything could enter or leave into another world."

"Ok, so just I can understand this." Jack held his hand out, thinking. "What you're saying is, there's other worlds out there. Could there be a world, I don't know…? Where I'm king?"

"Is that the only thing you got out of that?" Bunny growled, pulling his boomerang out and pointed it at Jack. "Listen close Frosty. Pitch Black is out there, havocking other worlds and gaining strength while you're wondering if you're king in another world?!"

"Bunny! Wait!" Tooth rushed in front the giant rabbit, trying to calming him.

Rays of soft light shone down the shaft above the pillar causing everyone peer up it and they saw the face of the moon, looked down at them.

"Manny…" North welcomed the guardian, and Manny's light expanded and shone on one of the mirrors. An image of Pitch formed on the mirror with a small orb in his hand, a portal swirling behind him.

"Pitch has already opened a portal." Tooth fluttered to mirror and Manny made Pitch's head nod.

"Well that's that then." Bunny muttered angrily. "We can't follow him now can we." He said simply not as a question.

The image of Pitch faded and was replaced with an image of Jack, causing Jake to gape. "Is that what I look like?" He asked, as he fixed his hair and smiled, nodding. Bunny rolled his eyes.

The image of Jack smiled, moving his hand towards the mirror which held a similar orb to the one Pitch had before. Tooth gasped and shot back behind North as Jack's hand phased out the mirror, his hand holding the orb tightly.

North eyes shone and he quickly moved to the mirror to grab the orb. The hand retreated, orb in hand. North looked puzzledly at the image of Jack who grinned cheekily, surprisingly similar to the real thing.

" _Jack Frost._ " Manny whispered through the mirror. Everyone glanced to Jack, who stared at the mirror before stepping up to it. North moved back, still puzzled and watched.

Jack stood in front of the mirror, and his reflection hand moved out again and dropped the orb in Jack's waiting hand. Frost crept up around the orb as he tightened his fingers around it.

" _You must go alone Jack._ " The reflection spoke softly, Jack looked up at him in surprise.

"Why?"

" _The others must stay and protect this world. You must stop Pitch before he destroys the dreams of all the children of all the worlds._ " Manny whispered to him, before his light retreated, leaving the Guardians alone.

"Jack?" North asked, stepping next to the teenager. "What did he say?"

Jack turned to face him. "He said I need to go alone. I think this is a, replica of the World Jumper?"

North nodded, his brows furrowed. "Yah, it's a replica. I thought there was only one…"

"Why only you, Frosty?" Bunny asked, his arms crossed again.

"We need to stay." Tooth told Bunny, and then fluttered to next to Jack. "To protect this one, right Jack?" Jack nodded, smiling and Tooth drew close to him and hugged him tightly. " _Be careful Jack._ " She whispered in his ear.

" _But that's no fun…_ " He teased, only to be punched in the arm. He stepped back, holding his bruised arm. " _Ow!_ What was that for?"

"I mean it Jack. If you die, we'll be weaker and won't be able to keep Pitch back. So be careful." She scolded him.

"And while you're away, I'll make sure the kids are having fun." North rubbed his hands gleefully, eyes sparkling. "Mother Nature can keep the storms running while you're out too."

" _At least she doesn't over freeze the place._ " Bunny muttered.

"Thanks North." Jack said, but then was taken back as a small fairy fluttered in front of his face. The small fairy chattered rapidly in his face.

"Baby Tooth! What are you doing?" Tooth asked, cupping the little fairy in her hands gently. Baby Tooth twittered quickly to her, and both fairies glanced to Jack expectantly.

"Jack? Do you mind her coming with you?" Tooth asked, Baby Tooth leaned toward Jack hopefully in Tooth's hands.

"Do want to come Baby Tooth?" The fairy nodded eagerly. "Ok, sure. It'll be fun!" Jack laughed as Baby Tooth rushed to him, rubbing herself against his cheek. "I'll enjoy a familiar face."

Tooth watched worriedly. "Take care of her Jack."

"Don't worry, I will." Jack said as she snuggled herself in his hoodie, and glanced over his shoulder at her mistress, quickly comforting her. Tooth smiled at her as Jack glance down at the silver orb then to North, puzzled.

"Hey North?" North raised his eyebrows, humming. "How does this work?"

" _Oh!_ You throw it, and it'll throw you into the next world next to ours." He answered, shrugging nervously. Bunny groaned, as Tooth visibly shivered.

" _Ugh, I hated that world._ " Bunny muttered to Tooth. She nodded, sending another worried glance at Baby Tooth.

"The portal will close behind when you passed through it…" North continued to explain it to him. "And be careful, you don't know where it will portal you to."

Jack nodded, smiling. Glancing over his shoulder, Baby Tooth squealed.

"Ready Baby Tooth? Let's go!" Jack threw the silver orb into the mirror, and a portal appeared swirling before them. Jack laughed as he stepped back for a run up and then jumped through with the wind behind him. Jack yelled as snowflakes twirling behind him and lights flashed past him. And Finally, he launched through the portal, wind still behind him and sent him smashing into a trunk.

Baby Tooth squealed and fluttered out of his hoodie as Jack dropped back, the wind dying as he groaned. The portal shut with a snap behind him and the World Jumper dropped from where the portal was, landing softly in the grass. The wind helped Jack back onto his feet and Jack leaned against his staff, his free hand rubbing his forehead.

" _Ouch_ … ok, no fly through portals. Lesson learnt." He grumbled and glanced around him at the forest before grabbing the orb. "Where are we Baby Tooth?"

The little fairy shrugged, fluttering around him before flying up above the trees. Jack twirled his staff and followed her, the large pine trees falling behind him. Popping above the trees Jack glanced around at the rough terrain, and the mountains behind the forest.

"Huh… I thought other worlds would look more… different." Jack shrugged, the wind feeling cold in his face. "I would say we're up in the northern region. Nearly winter!" Jack shouted excitedly, sniffing the air.

Baby Tooth twittered curiously, fluttering to him. Jack glance to the small feathery Fairy and held his hand out for her to land on it.

"Smell the wind Baby Tooth! It's in the air! I can feel it!" Jack heaved a large air full of air, Baby Tooth mimicking him.

A dark beast rushed past him causing the two stumble on the wind, dropping them a few feet as more large beasts flew past. Jack stared at them fearfully as Baby Tooth flew into his pocket in his jumper.

" _Fire, breathing…. Dragons…_ "

* * *

 **Thanks for Reading! Please help me keep writing it by reviewing it! It helps!**


	2. Chapter 2 Jack Frost

**YAY! It's a Saturday! I've been waiting all week to give you this! Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Jack hovered in the air, gawking at the reptiles flying out to sea. " _Dragons…_ " He muttered again, and Baby Tooth peeked out of Jack's jumper pocket, chirruping fearfully. Jack blinked, and then pulled the orb out hurriedly.

"Let's get out of here Baby Tooth." He said, readying to throw it. A long stretch yell filled the air, causing Jack to look above. A sleek dragon was diving down and a smaller figure falling beside it. His eyes widened as he realized it was a boy falling and Baby Tooth twittered urgently, urging Jack to call the cold wind and flew them up towards the boy and the dragon, his hand out reaching to catch him.

The dragon groaned and the boy pulled himself onto the dragon's back, Jack mouth dropping. He ducked to the side as the dragon opened its wings and rushed past Jack as his wings caught the wind and flew away, and leaving Jack standing on air watching them in shock.

"That kid is riding a _dragon_!" Jack choked, Baby Tooth fluttering out of his pocket and up next to his face and shrugged, surprise written on her face. Jack frowned, grabbing Baby Tooth, and rested her on his shoulder.

"Let's fallow them."

Jack caught the wind and directed it after the dragon. The two flew above the flying dragon, the boy leaning over his saddle and tightened something on the dragon's side.

"Great flying Toothless. We need to find a way to get me my own wings." The boy said straightening in his saddle, patting the dragon's shoulder. The black dragon, Toothless, warbled to his rider. The boy chuckled, pulling close to the dragon's body.

"Come on bud, let's go home."

Toothless responded immediately, diving down to gain more speed and then flew out over the top of the trees at alarming speed. Jack soared up higher into the air, and then floated the air as he starred at the village ahead. It sat quietly on the edge of the island, a dock built down at the base of the cliff which the village was built on top of. The village was spread out with a small mountain behind it. Dragons flew above it or walked among it, men or women accompany them.

Jack eyebrow rose, lifting his staff onto his shoulder. "Looks like they made friends. Very _hot_ , friends. Shall we have look, Baby Tooth?" Baby Tooth squealed as Jack dived towards it with snowflakes dancing behind them.

The ground rushed up to them and Jack stepped off the wind and onto the ground, the wind flying past them and tussled his hair playfully. Jack glanced around, large people with horned helmets and dragons moving about him causing Jack to grin about madly.

"Vikings? They're _Vikings_!" Jack shouted, looking around excitedly. "I never seen a Vikings before!" A dragon bumped into him, causing him to stumble through people like a ghost. Jack stared at the dragon in surprise, the dragon glaring at him before moving on with its partner.

" _It saw me._ The dragon saw me!" Jack shouted again in surprise, receiving some more glares from dragons around him. Jack piped down, lowing his head shyly but was taken back as another group of people passed through him and Baby Tooth.

"Alright, let's get out of the crowds here." Jack flew up above the Viking head's, men holding their helmets down as the wind blew roughly around them. A few glared around, cursing the wind.

Jack glanced around and saw the boy and his dragon from before landing outside the village next to a hut larger than the others in the village. Flying over to the hut Jack landed behind it and peeked around the corner and watched the boy pulling Toothless's saddle off. Toothless shook itself, stretching like a cat before sitting in front of the boy, cooing, surprising Jack how soft it was.

"I'm all right bud. Just had a bad night." The boy rubbed Toothless's nose, smiling tiredly. "Thank you for flying, it was fun."

Jack smiled, calling the wind to blow over the two. The boy stood up straighter, breathing in deeply and smiled. "I wish we could fly forever, Toothless, and feel the wind against our faces. Wouldn't that be great?" The boy smiled behind him, and laughed at Toothless who had his wings spread out wide and had his tongue hanging out of his mouth, enjoying the sudden wind.

"OK, bud, I should get inside." The boy patted him and Toothless nodded, jumping up against the wall and climbed through a window overhead. Jack smiled at it then, glanced back down at the boy. The boy walked towards the front of the building, limping slightly on his left leg. Jack eyes widened as he saw the prosthetic leg, a simple foot made of metal and wood. The boy turned around the corners and Jack heard him open the front door.

" _I wonder how he lost his leg._ " Jack muttered, tiptoeing to the front of the house.

Jack paused, glanced around, and nudged the door open slightly. Peeking in Jack saw the boy huddling beside the fireplace, scooping stew into his wooden bowl from a pot on the fire. A large man with a red beard and a horned helmet entered the room from the back, startling the boy.

"Dad! I thought… thought you were out." The boy glanced back down at pot and scooped more out into a spare bowl. The boy's father glanced to the side, nervous.

"I… I was. I finished earlier then I thought." The boy stood up from the fire pit, and pushed the second bowl to the head of the table and sat down quietly on a stool. The father scratched his head then sat in his chair, musing over his stew.

The room was very quiet. Jack rose an eyebrow again, unimpressed. He seen family eat together, and it was usually more… interactive than this.

"Stoick!" A bulky man pushed the door open, phasing through Jack as he entered and sent Jack stumbling back. "Ya wanted tae see me?" The man said, waving his hand-less arm, which was replaced with a mug.

"Ah was at the Great Hall, having a mug of good old ale!" He chuckled, then froze, glancing between the boy and Stoick.

"Ahh, Hiccup." The man coughed and boy looked up at him eagerly. "Ah left some metal in th' furnace at forge, mind if ya get them oot?"

"Sure, Gobber." Hiccup said stepped off his stool and strolled out, walking past Jack. Jack peeked inside, and side stepped in as Gobber closed the door.

"Stoick? What's wrong?" Gobber asked as he wobbled on his peg leg towards his friend. Jack leaned against the door post, Baby Tooth hovering over his shoulder.

Stoick sighed, slumping in his chair. "I don't know. Hiccup has been acting weird around me recently, and I don't know what I've done wrong." Gobber raised a thick eyebrow and sat on Hiccup's stool which groaned under his weight, Jack giggling slightly as it buckled under him.

"Ya seem to be acting weird too, Stoick. We've all been seeing it."

Stoick side-glanced at Gobber, sighing. "I've been having… a dream."

Jack frowned, straightening up as Gobber tilted his head, his long-braided moustache twitching. "A dream? Have ya gone to Gothi?"

"Yes, though she said it was meaningless. Doesn't feel like that though."  
"Tell me aboot it."

Stoick sighed, rubbing his forehead. "I would love an ice block right now." Jack shook his head indecisively, tempted to grant his wish.

"The village was under attack by a sorceress, and he, _transformed_ Hiccup into a dragon. He attacked us, killed Astrid and… _you_. He then turned against me, and I couldn't… _wouldn't_ , fight back. He… he became a monster."

The discussion dimmed as Jack glanced away, rubbing his chin. "A nightmare… Pitch must be here." Baby Tooth flew in front of his face, nodding in agreement. Jack glanced back to the two men, and pulled the door open and slipped out.

"We need to find him before he get too strong." Jack said, closing the door and then turned away, slamming into someone.

" _Ouch_! Watch where you're going, guys." Hiccup moaned, pushing himself up as he rubbed his forehead. Jack eyes widened and the wind snatched him up, carrying him around the corner. Jack held himself against the wall, holding his breath.

"He believes in me?!" He wheezed quietly, Baby Tooth panting beside him.

"Guys? Where are you?" Hiccup asked and Jack and Baby Tooth froze as a low growl rumbled beside them. Jack looked slowly to the side and faced a dark shadow of Toothless, it's emerald eyes narrowed at Jack.

"Toothless, what's wrong?" Hiccup came around the corner and froze, staring at Jack. His eyes narrowed at Jack, who glanced between the rider and his beast.

"Who are you?" Hiccup growled, tightening his fist. "Did Dagur send you to spy on us?"

Jack raised his hands, chuckling nervously. "Woah hang on, I don't work for anyone! And I mean no harm! So… can you call your dragon down?"

"You were spying on dad weren't you?" Hiccup demanded, Toothless, snarling and showed his teeth.

Jack opened his mouth but then shut it, shrugging smiling innocently. "Is ear dropping count as spying?"

Hiccup growled, grabbing Jack by the arm and dragged him around the corner, Toothless behind him.

"Woah, hang on! Easy now!" Jack snapped his arm out, stepping out in front of the door and held his hands up as Toothless snarled at him. "I'm just visiting here! I came to town and came here, to… say hi."

Hiccup raised his eyebrow, scepticism flowing off him. "Yeah, _sure_. I'm sure my dad, the _chief, loves_ strangers coming into his house to say hi! Why don't you stay here the night! You can sleep the chief's bed!"

Jack blinked. "So, the Vikings _did_ invent sarcasm…"

Hiccup rolled his eyes, and opened his mouth when Gobber opened the door and stepped outside, walking right through Jack. Jack stumbled back as Gobber looked down at a flabbergasted boy and dragon.

"Hiccup? Who are ya talking to?"

Hiccup paused and then leaned to the side to look around Gobber at Jack who held his finger to his lip, winking. "Ahh… no one? To Toothless…" He glanced to Toothless, who blinked owlishly.

Jack grinned, stepping around a puzzled Gobber. "He can't see me, because I'm a spirit."

Hiccup's eyebrows rose in surprise and mouthed ' _o'_ silently.

"Ahh, Hiccup… yer fading." Gobber waved a hand in front of Hiccup's face. Hiccup blinked back to him.

"Ahh... "Hiccup moaned before frowning as he tried to recollected his thoughts. "There was no, metal at forge in the furnaces."

Gobber slapped his face, and nodding. "Ah…. aye, that's right… I've already dealt with it. Well see ya latter Stoick… and good luck." Gobber nodded to Hiccup and Stoick, who had stepped up to the door and left, wobbling down the path to the village.

Hiccup blinked, then looked at his dad. "I'll be out again for a bit. I'm be back for dinner… I need some more time… to think."

Stoick glanced away, nodding. "I think we both need to… think." Stoick retreated back inside, while Hiccup was rooted in his spot, staring at Jack. Toothless sat slightly behind Hiccup, his head slightly tilted to the side, puzzled.

"Who _are_ you?" Hiccup whispered.

Jack leaned forward on his staff, smiling. "I'm Jack Frost."

* * *

 **** **"I'm Jack Frost" Classic line I know. That phrase is in like, every fanfiction with him in it. :) Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and I'll be posting Chapter 3 next Saturday. Its so far away! :'(  
** **Please Review, it helps me keep going. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3 Hiccup

**HO ho ho! It's CHRISTMAS! wait... to late...**

 **Here's Chapter 3! I'm a bit surprised at how many view it has since I posted the first Chapter. I had A LOT of fun writing this one. Its just Hiccup getting to know Jack, and understanding whats up. Hope you Enjoy!**

* * *

"Jack Frost? As in, Jokil Frosti? Son of Kari?" Hiccup asked after holding his mouth shut till they had arrived at Toothless's cove, a suggestion the winter spirit suggested as some people if they saw Hiccup would see him talking into thin air.

The apparent spirit laughed. "Jokil? So, that's how you can see me. You have a god version of me?"

"Ah, actually, he's a son of a god." Hiccup corrected, pointing. "And what do you mean 'that's how I can see you'. Why can't Gobber see you?"

Jack smiled, jumping onto a bolder. "People can't see me unless they believe in me. That's a price of being a spirit."

"A spirit? You're an actual spirit?" Hiccup squinted at him, eyeing his blue sweater and trousers. "I thought you would be more… _transparent_."

Jack raised an eyebrow, the rest of his face blank. "Spirit's aren't like ghosts."

" _Right_ …." Hiccup rolled his eyes, crossing his arms.

Toothless sniffed the air, and stood up and leaned forward at Jack, sniffing him. Jack backed away from him, his eyes narrowing as the creature stepped towards him.

"What's wrong?" Hiccup asked Jack. Toothless sniffed him, his eyes narrowing.

"Toothless?" The dragon pounced at Jack and he screamed like Snotlout when he ran away from the Zippleback at Dragon Training. Toothless pinned Jack down on the ground, trapping the spirit under its paws.

"Woah, Toothless! _Bad dragon!_ Get off him." Hiccup raced to Jack's side, who wriggled furiously, groaning. Toothless nudged Jack's large jumper pocket then suddenly he sat up straight, pawing the air till he snapped his mouth shut.

Jack stared in shock. "Baby Tooth!" He shouted before jarring his staff at Toothless, frost striking Toothless and sending the dragon onto his back. Hiccup stepped in front of Jack, grabbing Jack's staff and pushed it away from his Nightfury.

"What are you…?!" Hiccup started but the spirit flew up above him and onto Toothless's face, and attempted to open his mouth.

"Let her… _Go_ , you fire-breathing lizard!"

Toothless growled, shaking his head, sending Jack head over heels.

"What are you trying to do Jack?" Hiccup sighed, rubbing his forehead wearily.

"Your dragon is _eating_ Baby Tooth!"

" _Baby Tooth_?" Hiccup glanced to Toothless and then back to Jack. "He's not eating anything."

Jack starred at Hiccup before growling. "You can't see her because you don't believe in the Tooth Fairy."

Hiccup blinked, then looked back to Toothless. "Toothless…" The dragon glanced up him, glaring at him with his huge puppy eyes. "Toothless, do you have something in your mouth?" Toothless froze then shook his head. " _Toothless_ …" Hiccup's voice dropped into a telling off tone, which made the Nightfury drop his head. "Drop her, Toothless. _Drop it_."

The Nightfury opened his mouth and a small bird-like spirit flew out, saliva coated her green, blue and purple feathers, and she twittered shakily as she cleaned herself.

"Baby Tooth." The spirit said as she fluttered up to him, clearly relieved and then turned to Hiccup. "Hiccup, this is Baby Tooth. She's a tooth fairy." Jack introduced them, Baby Tooth fluttering towards Hiccup and smoothed her golden feather on her head.

" _Hey…_ " Hiccup whispered, slightly surprised at little fairy. The fairy smiled and waved cheerfully but then shot back behind Jack as Toothless stepped up beside him. Hiccup glanced down at Toothless, who staring at Baby Tooth.

"Toothless… this is Baby Tooth. _Don't scare her._ " He whispered to Toothless who shook his head as he rolled his big eyes. Jack smiled and stepped to the side slightly, allowing Baby Tooth to wave gently at Toothless. Toothless growled, showing his gummy-snarl, sending her slightly back behind Jack. Toothless extended his teeth down, showing his teeth. Surprising him, Baby Tooth perked up when his teeth snapped down and she flew straight to his teeth, twitting excitedly. Toothless stared down at her in surprise and then retracted his teeth again which sent her into another excited frenzy.

Jack smiled, shrugging. "She like's teeth."

"What is she?" Hiccup asked, kneeling in front of Toothless and Baby Tooth, the dragon now starting to nudge her playfully. Hiccup pulled his notebook out from his belt and started to draw her, chalking a rough outline of the small fairy that proved a difficultly as she kept moving about.

"She's a tooth fairy, so she collects teeth from children." Jack leaning on his staff as he explained.

Baby Tooth froze when she saw Hiccup drawing her and then zipped over his drawing, looking down at it and squealed excitedly and zipped back to Toothless and posed for him, smiling.

Hiccup chuckled as he outlined Toothless into the drawing. "Why? Why does she need the teeth? Does it help her to survive?"

Jack laughed at that. "No, it's her job. Her mistress, _the_ Tooth Fairy, collects them to preserve the children's happy memories, giving them to the Sandman when they need to remember them in their dreams."

" _The_ Tooth Fairy? Sandman? There's more of you guys out there?" Hiccup looked up from his drawing. Jack nodded.

"The Tooth Fairy or Toothiana, Sandy, North and the Easter Kangaroo." Jack counted the rest of the Guardian's with his fingers. "Together, we protect the children from my world from dangers and give them fun and hope and wonder."

Hiccup smiled down at his drawing and twisted it around showing Baby Tooth, who zipped over to look at it. She squealed in delight, dancing around Hiccup causing him giggle. Baby Tooth flew to his cheek and rubbed herself into him, Hiccup lifting his hand to her as he smiled.

"Dangers? What type of dangers?"

"Pitch Black." Hiccup glanced up at Jack to find himself looking into Jack's cold, hard blue eyes.

" _Sound like you have a history_." Hiccup said quietly. Baby Tooth sat on Hiccup's hand and allowed him to smooth her feathers down.

"Pitch lives on fear. The more fear, the stronger he gets. That's why I'm here." Jack said, and quick angry shrill made him grin sheepishly. "That why _we're_ here."

"You make it sound like you're not around here." Hiccup chuckled, causing Jack to chuckle himself.

"We're not. We're not from this world." Hiccup looked up at him, eyebrows upstretched. "Back on my world five years ago, the Guardians and I defeated Pitch and sent him into hiding but a few nights ago, he appeared and stole a relic from the Man in the Moon, the guardian who chose us to be the Guardians. The relic allowed Pitch to travel to different worlds, like yours."

"Isn't that a good thing. At least he's not in your world." Hiccup shrugged, Baby Tooth fluttering off his hand and back to Toothless, who barked playfully at her.

"But he's in yours." Jack said, Hiccup stared up at him. "I overheard your dad talking. He had a nightmare last night."

Hiccup shrugged, glancing away. "So? Everyone on Berk are having nightmares, that's nothing new. Nightmares are part of our life, since each of us seen our first dragon raid."

"Dragon raid?" Jack asked, glancing to Toothless who pawing playfully at Baby Tooth.

"We _were_ at war with them, until last year when I befriended Toothless, and since then we been a peace with them."

"Ok, so… have you had any nightmares since then?"

A frown creased Hiccups brow. "A few, _but_ … I have had one every night since the beginning of this week. _All the same dream._ " He whispered the last bit, almost to himself.

Jack nodded. "That's how Pitch works. He creates nightmares to frighten children and grownups, feeding off their fears. He was nearly unstoppable five years ago from all the fear he fed on, and that was with _one_ world."

Hiccup stood up, rubbing the back of his head. "If he, is here… This, Pitch Black. What will happen?"

Jack sighed. "He will take the wonder, the hope and the dreams away and replaced them with fear and hopelessness. Life becomes dull."

Jack shook his head, forcing a smile and glanced up at the sky. "Boy, it gets dark quickly up here. Should you get home?

Hiccup glanced up, then shrugged. "Yeah, I should probably get back home. Probably should also talk to dad too. Toothless!" Toothless and Baby Tooth froze, Toothless on his back with Baby Tooth scratching his belly, and craned his neck around to look at Hiccup. "Let's go bud."

Toothless rolled over and bounced over to Hiccup, Baby Tooth flying beside him. "You're welcomed to come and stay at my place, though, no one would see you." Hiccup offered, swinging onto Toothless's saddle, and hooked his metal leg into place in the mechanisms that connected to Toothless's tail-fin.

Jack huffed, standing taller. "I thought you were being sarcastic before."

Hiccup chuckled, clicking Toothless's prosthetic tail into place. "I was. You need a lift?" Hiccup lowered a hand down to him.

"Nah, I'm good." Jack waved it away, and then smirked. "Race ya back to the village!" The wind caught Jack and flew him up into the sky, Hiccup and Toothless watching from bellow. Baby Tooth twittered urgently, watching Jack flying away before slumped over.

Hiccup smiled and offered his hand to her. "Want a lift Baby Tooth?"

Baby Tooth perked up and flew under his arm and tucked herself under his fur vest. She peeked out and looked up at him, smiling and chirped.

"Ok, bud… let's beat this lousy dresser of a spirit." Hiccup leaned over the saddle and Toothless shot up, nearly vertically and then dived down after the spirit.

Jack slowed down and allowed them to catch up, and he flew slightly beneath Toothless, Hiccup and Jack grinning. Hiccup laughed as Jack flew on his back, resting his head in his hands.

" _Look at that Toothless…_ " Hiccup whispered as he watched Jack. " _He's flying by himself. One day, I'll fly beside you."_ Toothless cooed, glancing over his shoulder at Hiccup, smiling.

The two rose over a hill and Hiccup leaned out of his saddle to look down at Berk at night.

" _Woah…_ " Jack flew over Hiccup's shoulder, his eyes widening.

Berk was burning.

* * *

 **Woah... That's a common sight for Hiccup. Berk... Burning. Nothing new. Please Review! I love it when I get a review, I can finally understand the joy in reading my readers thoughts and love for this.**


	4. Chapter 4 Hiccup

**HHAHAH, HERE'S A SECOND CHAPTER! Chapter 3 and 4 were going to be One but it felt better as two, but I wanted you guys to read it all so here it is. By the way, I might not publish chapter 5 next saturday simply because I want to catch up on chapters before giving you more.**

 **Anyway, here you go!**

* * *

"Toothless, go down!" Hiccup shouted and Toothless dived, leaving Jack behind. Hiccup heard Jack shouting, no doubt trying to stop him but images of Astrid and his dad hurt plague his thoughts. Shaking them away Hiccup landed and slid off Toothless. Toothless glared up at the sky and both of them ducked as a building exploded into flames.

"Hiccup!" Astrid raced towards him, her battle axe and shield in her hand which was hanging on her wall in her room only this morning. Stormfly squawked beside her, her eyes narrowed.

"Where have you been! Stoick has been wanting you! What type of dragons are these?"

"Dragons? Astrid, we're at peace with them." Hiccup stepped up to her, arms wide. Another explosion exploded near them, causing their dragons to grumbled.

"Tell them that!" Astrid growled, lowing her axe as she glanced back at Hiccup. "Fishlegs is doing a Fishlegs thing, pulling out all of his cards."  
"Does he know what type of dragons these are?" Hiccup glanced behind her, the rest of the group racing towards them with their own dragons beside them.

"Aw, look at that!" Tuffnut and Ruffnut said excitedly, pointing at an explosion.

"I think that was Snotlout's house." Tuffnut chuckled, followed by a whine from Snotlout.

"My portraits! _No!_ They showed my manliness." He cried, causing the twins to gag slightly.

"Fishlegs? What are they?" Hiccup stepped towards the large boy, who was fiddling with his cards of dragons.

"Hiccup, this is amazing! I believe we're facing a new type of dragon!" Fishlegs hopped excitedly. Shouts rang out as Monsterous Nightmare crashed into the ground down the road, a bolas intangled in his wings and legs. The black Monsterous Nightmare roared, and Vikings jumped onto his snot, snapping it shut.

"I don't know Fishlegs, that's looks like a basic Monsterous Nightmare." Hiccup said, crossing his arms. A movement under his coat caused him to look down and Baby Tooth flew out, flying next to him, squeaking, and pointed towards the Nightmare.

" _Baby Tooth? What's wrong?_ " Hiccup whispered, ignoring Fishlegs explanation. Baby Tooth squeaked again, pointing towards it more franticly.  
"Hiccup?"

"Hmmm?" Hiccup glanced away from Baby Tooth and saw Fishlegs holding a hand-size sack out to him. "Sorry, what's this?" Hiccup asked and grabbed the sack, and poured the content into his hand. Black sand poured into his hand, and Baby Tooth fluttered back slightly at the sight of it.

"What is this? Sand?"

Fishlegs shook his head excitedly. "It was a dragon scale. I harvested it off a down dragon. My theory is that all these dragons aren't actually Monsterous Nightmares, but _shape-shifting dragons_ , changing shapes to a more practical dragon for a task."

"Are you saying they can change shapes?" Tuffnut asked, grinning. "That's awesome! We tottaly need one, right Ruff?" He glanced towards his sister, who was grinning madly at him.

"I'm not Ruff, I'm a dragon!" She mimicked a roar, sending Tuff into the arms of Snoutlot. Snoutlot glared at him and dropped him, the twin shrieked as he hit the ground.

"Then let's stop yapping and take them down already." Snoutlot wiped his hands clean before stepping towards the down black Nightmare.

"Hang on Snoutlot." Hiccup grabbed his cousin's shoulder. "We need to know more before we rush in." He glanced down at the Nightmare, and was surprised as it was staring straight at him. Growling it shook the Vikings off him and opened its mouth, black fire bursting forth from its mouth. Hiccup watched it in slow-motion, and he watch his friends and the Vikings around him screaming and dived away but he was rooted to the spot as the black fire twirled towards him.

" _Hiccup_!" He heard Astrid's shout just as the flames hit him, engulfing him. It felt as if he was rolling on the beach, sand getting into every slip and pocket of his clothing and sand shuffling through his hair. He dropped to the ground, coughing.

"Hiccup, you alright?" Astrid asked, suddenly right beside him.

"Yeah. Fine." Hiccup mumbled, struggling back onto his feet.

"Hiccup!" Stoick raced towards him and before Hiccup realized what was happening he was in a dragon-crushing hug. "I thought I lost you, when I saw that dragon's fire engulfed you."

"I'm alright dad. I'm not hurt." He smiled when his dad hold him out at arm length.

"Hiccup, I was afraid I lost you. I want to tell you, right now… how proud I am of you." Stoick said seriously. Hiccup stared at his dad, surprised.  
Hiccup opened his mouth but Astrid yelped, pointing. "Guys, look!"

Everyone glanced towards where the Monsterous Nightmare was but now looked at empty ground, the Vikings that held it scratching their heads. "Where did it go?" Hiccup asked, frowning but then straightened, dread filling him. Slowly he glanced down at his feet, his breathing quickening.

His feet was covered, black sand filling both of his boots. He screamed and wiggled as he tried to lift his left foot out of the sand.

"Dad! Help me!" He yelled as stretched his hand out towards Stoick. Stoick stumbled back, staring at Hiccup's hand.

"A demon's hand!" He shouted, waving at him fearfully. Hiccup glanced down at his hand, gasping.

The claw hand followed his commands, clenching and opening. He glanced back down at the sand as it crept up his torso.

"Toothless! Help!" He glanced to his dragon, but his heart dropped as he saw Toothless backing away, whimpering.

" _Toothless…_ " He muttered sadly as the black sand finally covered his face, and he felt his body warped. He groaned, clenching his eyes and mouth shut, his face felt like it was being pulled before he fell into the ground, the ground rumbling under him. Opening is eyes, he stared at his friends who were backing away from him. Lifting his head high above them, he looked down at himself and his eyes widened as looked at his arms that was now wings, claws at the end. A tail wrapped itself around his legs and Hiccup glanced down at his father.

" _Help me dad…_ "

"I'm not your father… you not my son." Stoick spit, stepping away as he pulled his axe off his back. "You're not a true Viking."

Hiccup stepped back, breathing quickening and he looked around at his friends, who glared at the beast.

"How could you think I loved you? Look at you're self, you're weak. _Pathetic._ "

"Come on, you took our friendship seriously?"

"He brought our joke! Hi-five!"

"You don't deserve to be called Berk's pride, I should be the next chief! At least I can lift a log!"

"To think I thought we were equals, Hiccup. I guess I was wrong."

Hiccup moaned, crying. He lowered his head as insulst and venom spat towards him, his father stepping towards him, his axe high above him.

"I'm sorry, I failed." The axe dropped.

Hiccup eyes snapped open, his cheek a blazed. " _Ouch!_ " He glared up at Astrid as he groggily rubbed his cheek. "What was that-"

Astrid dove onto him, holding him close, her body shaking. "Astrid? Are you… crying?"

" _I thought we lost you_." Astrid whispered into his ear, his mind slowly catching up.

"What… what happened." Hiccup glanced over to Fishlegs, who fiddled with his fingers.

"You… passed out. When the fire hit you, you absorbed it?" Fishlegs explained.

"The dragon is nightmare..." A voice said behind him and Hiccup, regrettably, pulled himself out of Astrid's hug and looked up at Jack. "A creation of Pitch's, created out of nightmare sand. Pitch is _definitely_ here."

"What do we do?" Hiccup asked as he stood, Astrid helping him.

"I don't know… I, really don't know." Fishlegs shrugged, fear growing on his face.

Jack glanced up at the sky, dark clouds building above them. "I need to draw Pitch out. He's already gotten too powerful, more than I like."

"I'll help you." Hiccup said stepping towards Toothless and mounted him, his gang giving him wired looks. Baby Tooth fluttered against Hiccup, pushing his chest twittering.

"Baby Tooth is right Hiccup, you'll get hurt. Stay here, make sure your people are safe." Jack told him, the wind carrying him up into the clouds, leaving a slight trail of snow slowly falling to the ground. Baby Tooth fluttered up after him, twittering angrily at Jack.

" _Fine…_ " Hiccup muttered, sliding back off Toothless.

"Dud, who are you talking to?" Tuff asked, grinning. Hiccup glanced around, the others staring at him.

"You guys can't see him?"

"Hiccup, see who?" Astrid asked, looking around.

Hiccup shook his head. "Never mind. I need find dad, where is he?"

* * *

Hiccup ran past Vikings, their weapons drawn and their dragons spitting fire up into the air, the ' _nightmare's_ ' as Jack called them, dodging the flames. He ran up the stairs to the Great Hall, he saw his father sitting on the step, being forced to rest by Gobber.

"Ya no good 'alf dead, Stoick. Rest for Thor's name!" Gobber ordered, pushing him down again.

"Dad!" Hiccup stopped in front of him, Toothless beside him.

"Hiccup! I was worried!" Stoick jumped up and held his hand on Hiccup's shoulder, checking him. "You're hurt?"

"I'm fine dad." Hiccup smiled.

"Chief…" Spitlout ran towards him, panting slightly. "The dragons are regrouping over the dock, their size increasing."

"Hiccup, what happening?" Stoick pulled Hiccup closer, looking into his eyes. "I thought we were at peace with them?"

"Dad, they're not dragons." Hiccup told him firmly, Snotlout snorting behind him.

"Ah, Hiccup, if you haven't noticed, they are _dragons_!" He shouted pointing to a dragon flying past them. "We should gather our own dragons and hit them hard, dealing fire with fire." He grinned, smashing his fist into his hand.

" _Hiccup_ … are you sure?" Stoick asked tenderly, his eyes gazing into Hiccup's.

Hiccup nodded. "From what I already know about them, they're created by a man named Pitch Black, and he here, now." Hiccup explained, ignoring Snotlout's snorts. Stoick was silent, then smiled, nodding.

"I believe you Hiccup."

"Even though it sounds ridicules, ah believe ya too." Gobber smiled, then whispered towards him. "Ah also believe dee trolls steal me socks."

"Incoming!" Spitlout shouted, and the Vikings scattered as Nightmares crashed into the ground, snarling at Vikings and other dragons. Dragons hissed, protecting they're Vikings.

Toothless growled as a dark dragon glared towards them, Hiccup glared back.

"Berk. The village of _dragons_!" A voice echoed around them, Stoick swirling around, his axe slipping into his hand. "So many fears, old and _new._ Afraid of losing you husband or child in dragon raid? You're wife?" It sighed and Hiccup shivered, glancing down a dark street where the voice seemed to be echoing from.

"Then your perfuct peace came along and all that fear, _washed_ away. But now, I've given it back too you. You're welcome." Hiccup spun around and stepped back, looking up at the tall dark man, his skin sickly grey and his robes black as night. Toothless spun around, his tail whipping Pitch in the stomach, and fired a plasma at him. Pitch laughed as Toothless's tail passed through him, and his plasma exploding behind him, the Great Hall doors splintering. Pitch's golden eyes twinkled in the torch light as Stoick and Gobber stepped in front of Hiccup.

" _Whoa…_ " The twins muttered, starring at Pitch. " _Awesome._ " Hiccup felt Astrid's presence beside him, her axe dangerously free in her hand. Dangerous to Pitch.

"What are you guys staring at?" Snotlout asked, his father just as puzzled.

"Well, this is a surprise." Pitch chuckled, his voice cool and smooth. "You believe in the Boogeyman. Pure grownups, ones that fought off dragons _as well_. This is too good."

"I've seen you…" Stoick muttered, his eyes burning brighter than the dwarves' furnace. "You were the sorcerer in my dream."

Pitch smiled, nodding as he observed him. "Ah yes, the chief of Berk. The man who's afraid of losing his son, like you wife. So afraid, of losing him more than in death."

"You think I'm afraid of him turning into a monster?"

"No, I think you're just afraid of him becoming something he's not." Pitch smiled, then slid over to Hiccup, causing Hiccup to shrink back, staring into those glowing golden eyes. "Like the little _nightmare_ , I gave you this evening? After all, it was yours to start with."

"You stay away from my son!" Hiccup spun around at his father, who was charging at Pitch. Stoick's axe cleaved through Pitch, dissolving him into a mist of dark sand and slide under him at astonishing speeds and reappeared with a scathe, ready to swing it at the chief.

" _No! Don't, Pitch!_ " Hiccup slide behind his father standing between them.

"Hiccup!" Stoick growled, pushing Hiccup back and heaved his axe again as Pitch lowered his scathe.

"How did you know my name…?" He muttered, before he exploded, his black sand sending Stoick and Toothless back away from Hiccup, the gang holding their arms over their eyes as the wind whipped sand around them.

" _How did you know my name!?_ " Pitch hollered, towering over Hiccup. Hiccup stumbled back as Pitch lifted his scathe up again, hypnotized with fear by Pitch's glowing eyes. Hiccup crawled back as the dark man grew over him, his shadow growing.

" _My name! How did you know my_ -" A burst of wind whipped around the two, a white cocoon of snow imprisoning them from the outside world. Hiccup could hear Toothless's roar outside but the wind caught his voice as he tried to comfort his dragon.

Pitch lifted his hands over his eyes as he glared up through the storm, and sighed. "Jack… Jack, Jack, Jack…" He repeated the winter Spirit's name smoothly as he rubbed his thick nose-bridge as he dropped his scaythe, which shattered. Hiccup grinned up at Jack as the wind ruffled his hair wildly. Jack floated down through the winds, unbothered.

Pitch sighed again, shaking his head and still rubbing his bridge. "I was having so much fun before you came around!" His voice turned into a growl as he glared up at Jack, who landed across from Pitch. "As the Guardian of fun, can't you leave me _alone_ with that!?"

"And where's the fun in that Pitch?" Jack ask, raising his eyebrows mockingly. "You make too much of a mess. Anyway Pitch…" He shrugged, pointing his staff towards him. "Let Hiccup go."

The two spirits glared at each other, testing the other, Pitch then chuckling, stepping off Hiccup's arms. Hiccup scrambled away, Pitch's chuckle growing into a full laugh.

"What got you into the Christmas spirit? I thought that was North's job."

" _You_." Pitch laughed, gesturing at Jack. "You and your _pathetic_ stick. And here you are, demanding me to let the boy go. I would _never_ , hurt him, Jack. You have to _believe_ me." He said slowly, holding a hand over his heart, before cracking up and held his hand up, black sand twirling in his hands. "They do…"

The black sand shifted into the forms of Stoick and gang, and then shifted into a girl with a braid on her shoulder. "Along with others from other worlds. They all _fear_ me, _Frost_." He snapped sharply, crushing the sand. "You're too late for the fun Jack! It already happened!"

"Then I'll have to stop you. _Again._ " Jack thrusted his staff at him, frost striking out to Pitch like Thor's own lightening. Pitch threw his hand out, the frost dancing sharply around his fingers.

"Didn't you learn from last time Jack? When I was this powerful?" He smiled, pushing his hand out tightly. Nightmare sand fought Jack's frost back, before Jack's staff snapped out of his hands and clattered on the ground. The winds and the swirling snow paused before Pitch's black sand replaced the white swirling snow around them. Jack sprawled back, staring up at Pitch as he stepped towards him, the swirling winds bitting into the three of them.

"I would love to chat Jack, figure out how you travel here and just, _chat_. Did Manny supply you with another World Jumper?" Pitch pulled a silver orb out, the shine long dead, and dark swirls coated it as he weighed it in his hand. "I thought this was the only one out there. Well then, I guess I'll see you around. _Old friend._ " He chuckled, leaning over Jack and pulling him closer.

"The world needs to see me, Jack. They _need_ … to fear me." He smiled, his white teeth glimmering. "And they all do. Their all afraid, and they always-"

Pitch grunted, his eyes widening and dropped Jack as Hiccup leaned over Pitch's frozen shoulder, whispering into his ear. " _I might believe in you,_ Pitch _, it doesn't mean I_ fear _…_ you." Hiccup pulled his dagger out of Pitch's side and Pitch slumped to the side, growling.

"You... you…" Pitch muttered, as the storm around them slowed.

"Stabbed a spirit?" Jack finished the Nightmare King's sentence, and then accepted Hiccup's offered hand.  
"I'm a Viking, observably Hel couldn't keep him in her realm. Thought I might send him back to her." Hiccup grinned, shrugging.

Pitch growled, the World Jumper glowed dimly in his hand and he disappeared with a sharp snape, the sand exploding outwards, covering the Vikings outside.  
Jack growled, ice cracking on the ground. " _Pitch_." Hiccup smiled stiffly, patting Jack on the back.

"Hiccup!" Astrid shouted, hugging him tightly around the neck.

" _Can't! Breath!_ " He gasped, and Astrid stepped back and punched him in the gut, sending him into the ground. " _Still… can't… Breath!_ "  
"That's for scaring us. _Three times_!" She muttered, stand strongly over him. Stoick rushed to his side, phasing through Jack.

" _Three times?_ When?"

"Getting hit by that Nightmare, then engulfed in a snow storm _and then_ in that sorcerer's storm." She counted, glaring at him.

"Ok." Was the only thing he coughed out, before, he was surrounded by Vikings.

"What happened?"

"Who was he?"

"You kill him? The Pride of Berk killed the Sorcerer!"

"His name… is Pitch." Hiccup growled, as silence grew over the village. "Pitch Black. He's a spirit that grows on fear and nightmares, and it was him who have been giving us the nightmares for the past few nights."

"How do ya know all dese things, Hiccup?" Gobber asked, scratching his head under his helmet. Jack glanced at Hiccup, puzzled.

"A enemy of Pitch's, the son of Kari, Jokil Frosti came to me earlier today. Jokil Frosti, or Jack Frost as he calls himself, is invisible to some of you as some of you don't believe in him." Hiccup explained, earning a few laughs from the crowd.  
"I think ya need to see Gothi." A shout cried out from the crowd, earning a few snickers. Hiccup growled, but was cut short as a short, bent over old woman stepped out of the crowed and grabbed Jack by the ear.

" _Ow! Ow,_ Hiccup help me!" Jack waved his arms around as the woman pulled him to Gobber and started scribbling with her staff in the ground, Jack still tight in her fingers. Gobber scratched his head as he read.

"' _The boy… is right. The gods are, fishing at the new spirit._ ' Ow! Oh, I mean ' _angry at the new spirit. Pitch is against us._ '"

"Gee, what gave you that idea?" Snotlout muttered, pointing at the fires behind them, and to prove his point his house crumbled to the ground with a crash. " _Aw man._ "

Jack pulled himself free of the mad woman and retrieved his staff, stepping away from the crowd that had crowed around her to watch. Hiccup slipped away from the crowd and stepped to Jack.

"Before you say anything, I'm coming with you." Hiccup said before Jack could quipe at him.

"What?" Jack froze, glaring at him.

"I'm coming with you. To stop Pitch. I clearly didn't stop him here, today, and he's still a theat to Berk." He pointed to his village. Jack couldn't help but smile.

"What village?"

"It's seen worse." Hiccup juggled his head to the sides, smiling. "But as long as Pitch is out there, free… Berk is in danger."

Hiccup smiled, placing his hands on his hips. "Hey, that was a good speech, I'm quite proud of myself."

"Hey I haven't said you can come yet." Jack grinned, his eyes glowing joyfully.

"You haven't said no either. And by the look in your eyes, you won't." Hiccup grinned, and Jack chuckled, throwing his arm around the lanky boy's shoulders.

"No, I haven't and _won't_. This is going to be _, fun!_ " He pumped his hand in the air, whooping. "The three of us, you, me and Baby Tooth, traveling the worlds."

"The four of us." Hiccup corrected, earning a strange look from Jack. "You, me, Baby Tooth and Toothless."

" _No! No way, nope, Nada. So no!_ " Jack cut his hands in front of him, determined. "We are not bringing a fire-breathing lizard along, not in this life _or the next!_ "

* * *

Pitch appeared in a cold frozen cave, coughing and his hand over his wound. " _That boy…_ " He growled, his eyes ablaze. "Who knew mortal blade could still cause me to bleed." He stumbled over to his throne, and threw himself on to it. Glaring up, he watched his nightmares rearing and naying above a thin layer of ice, separating him from his beauties.

"Awww, some on hurt my dark prince?" A soft but cold voice said condescendingly behind him in the darkness, and Pitch had to hide his soft smile as a white hand touched the shoulder of his throne. "Who would do such at thing?" She mumbled, in his ear.

"An old friend of mine, appears to made… a friend." Pitch looked up at her. "A Viking."

"A Viking?" Her dark eye brow rose high above her blue eyes, a soft smile on her face. "He'll be no trouble at all, they died off years ago, here in this world. Who's this, ' _old friend'_ of yours?"

Pitch chuckled. "Funny you should ask that… You two are quite similar."

The slim figure in a sparkling dark purple dress with her hair spiked up like her icicles, walked out in front of Pitch and leaned over his lap, and held his chin in between her fingers and held his gaze. "No one is like me, Pitch. _No one_. No one, is like the _Snow Queen_."


	5. Chapter 5 Part 1 Jack Frost

**HEY GUYS! wow! been so LONG! So, here it is, Chapter 5 part 1. Part 2 is coming next Saturday. Hope you enjoy it. Its a nice relax chapter of Jack and Hiccup getting to know each other somewhat. Enjoy!**

* * *

Jack sighed, smiling. He was flying on his back, staring up at the dark clouds, small snowflakes drifting down from them. The sun casted it's early glow on them, rising slowly over the ocean and brightening Berk's dock as the fishermen came back from their morning fishing.  
The wind caught his form and carried him over the sleeping village of Berk. Glancing down, he directed a powerful blast of wind into the Great Hall as someone opened the doors. The wind burst the doors open, awakening all those who lost their homes in the raid last night, snow riding the wind in and landed softly inside. From this height he could hear the children shouting in joy and they rushed out to the centre of the village and a group of them started building their own snow dragon.  
Jack chuckled, and landed among them, his staff on his shoulder. He glanced at the grownups as they left the Great Hall, blankets still wrapped around them as they opened their hands to the sky.  
"It's beautiful." Jack smiled as he heard the mother whisper, her face covered in ash and paths of dried tears down her cheeks as she smiled tenderly at the new world.  
Grinning, Jack lifted himself up off the ground and slowed the fall of the snow, letting the children play with the snow, their excited chatter awakening other Vikings around.  
A small yelp escaped Jack's mouth as a small dragon attacked his back, clinging tightly to his blue sweater. Jack shot towards Hiccup's house, that survived Pitch's attack and dove into through Hiccup's window. The small Terrible Terror dropped to the ground, blinking at Toothless sleeping form before glancing up at Jack, who perched himself on the end of Hiccup's bed. Jack hissed like a cat, revealing his teeth, causing Hiccup to moan in bed, pulling his sheets over his head. The orange dragon hissed back, a small burst of flames shooting toward Jack.  
Jack jumped back, hissing again, and stumbled on top of Hiccup, who bolted up right. The wind bursted through window and lifted Jack onto the head of the bead, and Jack pushed himself into the wall, hissing at the Terrible Terror that jumped onto Hiccup's bedpost, staring at him.  
"Jack, what the…?" Hiccup mumbled, rubbing his eyes as he stared at the spirit. Jack stopped hissing and pointed at the ornge dragon, who started cleaning its claws. "That dragon, interrupted my morning flight! It attacked me!"  
"Toothless? He can't fly without-" Hiccup followed Jack's pointing finger, thinking it was Toothless that intrupted Jack's flight but froze when he saw the small Terrible Terror, who stared right back at Hiccup, his claw half way through its cleaning process.  
"Oh, morning post." Hiccup slipped to the side of his bed and pulled himself next to the Terrible Terror, who slipped into Hiccup's lap and let him pull the parcel he was intrusted with.  
"Morning post? You use dragons to deliver your letters?" Jack slipped off the wall and sat on the head of Hiccup's bed, his legs dangling over Hiccup's pillow.  
Hiccup nodded, humming. "Mail, fishing, scouting and checking on the sheep. Though, the last one is still in the works. The sheep are still terrified of them."  
Jack nodded, smirking. "Yeah, I can understand why."  
The small Terrible Terror glanced up at Jack, sending the spirit back into the wall, before he fluttered out the window and awakening Toothless, who glanced out to the window then back to Hiccup.  
"Yeah, about that. What's with you and dragons? Are there dragon's in your world?" Hiccup asked, glancing up from his from unwrapping. Jack eyebrows rose as he slipped back down and landed on Hiccup's pillow, crossing his legs over it.  
"Nah, its just… dragons." Jack said, showing Hiccup his hands. Hiccup's eyebrow rose but turned back to his parcel.  
"What ya got?" Jack asked, craning his neck to see. Hiccup beamed, pulling a few springs out of the careful wrapped and padded parcel.  
"These are from Trader Johann, who I asked to send these to me when he found some. Carefully created by a marksmanship down south in some city, who survived the earlier Viking raids."  
"Springs." Jack pulled his face tight, confused and picked one up. "Why does a Viking need a spring? Isn't your tech pretty, low tech?"  
"Hiccup!" Both boys jumped as Stoick could be heard slamming the front door shut behind him.  
"Hang on! Putting my leg on!" Hiccup quickly slipped his metal leg on and placed it onto the floor. Jack jumped off the hard bed after Hiccup who quickly tidying his hair and pulled his vest over his shoulders as he rushed down the stairs. Jack walked behind him carelessly, staff over his shoulder and stepped off over the side of the stairs and landed beside Hiccup. Hiccup jumped slightly before giving Jack his famous 'Really?' face before glancing at his stomping father.  
"Dad? Is that…?"  
"Yeah, snow." Stoick nodded, stomping more snow off and shook his beard free as Hiccup slowly turned to Jack, who beamed at the large man. "It snowed last night, quiet heavily too. That's what I'm here about."  
"Jack…" Hiccup almost growled, causing him to jump slightly, glaring at the spirit.  
Jack shrugging, chuckling. "What? I'm the Spirit of Winter. Of course I made it snow, it's my element. Winter was already almost here anyway." Jack shrugged again, causing Hiccup to growl further.  
"Like two months almost here." Jack eyebrows rose, not seeing his point. "So? Its two months early. Early winter!" Jack hissed excitedly, Hiccup rolling his eyes.  
"Ah, Hiccup?" Stoick stared at his son, gaining his attention again. "Who are you talking to?"  
"Jack." Hiccup pointed to the spirit, both of them staring at him. Stoick blinked, glancing at where Hiccup was pointing at, raised an eyebrow, and shook his head.  
"Look, I don't know what to believe here Hiccup. Gothi might believe in Jokil, but personally I don't. I don't think it really matter." Stoick sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Look, I'm going up to the farms ok? Make sure that, Pitch Black didn't destroy our sheep. You should check on the other dragons, make sure they aren't wounded. Get Fishlegs on that."  
"Will do dad. I'll be at Gobber's. Trader Johann sent me my things."  
"Ah, good. Well, good luck." Stoick nodded, and stepped outside.  
Jack turned back to Hiccup. "I see where he gets his name. Very stoic." Jack grinned as Hiccup rolled his eyes, tugging up the steps.  
"Why did I ever let him stay here? Oh yeah, that's right. I invited him. Great job, Hiccup." He mussed above him, and then came back down, his parcel under his arm. "Wanna come?"  
"Is that a, invitation?" Jack asked, leaning forward on the crooked staff.  
"Don't make me regret it." Hiccup said over his shoulder, stepping out of the building.  
Jack flew next to him and landed on the soft snow, Hiccup staring at the snow in awe.  
"Aren't you cold?" Jack eyed Hiccup's thin clothing and fur vest.  
"It snow's nine months of the year, so no. But you would enjoy all that wouldn't you?" Hiccup grinned towards him and Jack nodded.  
"Sure would."  
Toothless bounded around the corner, skidding a halt next to Jack and Hiccup. Jack swallowed, and flew up above Hiccup's head. He walked on air and positioning Hiccup between him and Toothless. Hiccup stared up at him, smirking before moving on towards the Blacksmith Blacksmith.  
"What's it like to fly?" He asked him, Toothless beside him. Jack glanced down at him.  
"You already fly, why ask?"  
"I mean by yourself. I always wanted to fly, beside Toothless that is. To be, a dragon."  
"I don't know about 'being a dragon' but, um… Yeah, it's great." He grinned. "Though, I don't really fly. I command the wind, and the winds just carry me around. This world's wind acts different through, it feels different. The wind my home is more soft, easy. Here, a bit rough but just as strong."  
"You feel the wind's soul?" Hiccup asked, glancing up but looked down and greeted passing Vikings.  
"In a way, yes." Jack nodded as they arrived at forge.  
Jack glanced around, impressed. "So, why are we here?" He moved to a cupboard and pulled it open, and glanced back at Hiccup, dread on his face. "And what's these?"  
"Those are Gobber's extra limbs. He's the blacksmith here."  
"And he uses all of these?" Jack pulled a limb with a saw attached on the end.  
Hiccup shrugged, grabbing a shield from under a table. "Most of them."  
Jack placed the limb back and closed it as the Gobber entered, detaching his limb. "Morning Hiccup. It is morning right?"  
"What time did you go to bed Gobber?" Hiccup asked surprised to see him like this. Jack smiled, catching the wind and pressed himself into the roof. Hiccup glanced up at him, puzzled.  
"Didn't go to bed, stayed up making nails for the new houses. Ah really hoped ah wouldn't be making anymore after befriending the dragons. Is there any bread left in yer cooler?"  
Gobber went under Jack and leaned over, opening an airtight steel box filled with ice and pulled a loaf of bread out. Sniffing it, Gobber sighed.  
"One of ya best creations Hiccup. Let no one say otherwise." Gobber sat down, readying a bit. It was then when Jack moved.  
Dropping slightly, he tapped Gobber shoulder with his staff, ice building on his shoulder. Gobber glanced over his shoulder, surprised to think someone was there. While he wasn't looking Jack froze his loaf and pressed himself back up against the roof as Gobber shrugged with a grunt and bite his loaf. He made a sound of surprise and pulled back, his stone tooth stuck in the loaf.  
"Strange…" Gobber muttered, grabbing his tooth, and hammered it back in his mouth. Jack bite his lips shut, resisting a laugh. Hiccup glared up at him.  
"Jack…" He growled and Jack barked a laugh aloud, falling to the ground with a crash. Gobber jumped at the noise and glared at where Jack had landed. Slowly he looked at Hiccup.  
"Are ya pulling prank on me Hiccup?" He demanded, leaning on the table that Jack was pushing himself up, his shoulder phasing through him. Hiccup shook his head viciously.  
"It's those two twins, aren't it? I'm going to teach those two to mess with my loaf!" Gobber growled, stormed out of the store and head towards the Great Hall.  
Jack chuckled, receiving a glare from Hiccup. "What?" Jack grinned and caused Hiccup to groan, his shield toppling onto the bench.  
"Are you always this much trouble? And when Gobber finds out twins didn't freeze his bread, he's going to think its me. I caused enough trouble already as it is."  
Jack eyebrows rose, smirking. "You're a prankster too?" Hiccup rolled his eyes, picking his shield up again, pulling it apart.  
"No, I was naturally good at causing trouble. Before Toothless, I was most useless boy on Berk. I had reputation on messing things up."  
"Ahh, clumsy. You had two left feet." Jack joked, before both of them glanced at Hiccup's foot.  
"I… don't have a left foot." Hiccup looked up at him, his hair hanging over his eyes slightly.

Jack humphed, shrugging before tenderly asked. "How did you lose it?"  
"Lost it while fighting Red Death, a dragon queen. She's was the one who controlling the other dragons to raid us, through fear of being eaten. I guess it's a good thing she's dead huh?"  
"Sounds like Pitch would've loved her." Jack said, nodding as he slid onto a workbench, his staff in front of him. Toothless peeked inside at hearing of the Red Death, and moaned at Hiccup. Hiccup smiled grimly.  
"I'm ok bud, it wasn't your fault."  
"His fault? What are you talking about?" Jack glanced between the rider and dragon. "I thought you said you lost while fighting-"  
"I did. I was fighting on Toothless's back. I hit her tail while she fell, and fell off Toothless. Her tail crushed my lower leg, and Gobber and Gothi had to amputated it." Hiccup shrugged again, and Jack squinted suspiciously.  
"Her tail? How… How big was this dragon?" Jack asked, and Hiccup's answer made him wish he hadn't asked.  
"About the size of the docks."  
"The docks?! That's massive!" Jack shouted, ice spreading across the ground and he jumped off the table, terrified. "Ok, I need to know everything. Tell me everything."  
"Everything? But, that will take some time." Hiccup grunted as he worked on his shield.  
"That's fine, but I need to know. Start at the beginning." Jack said, leaning against the table, arms crossed.  
"The beginning?" Hiccup looked up at him, and sighed. "Ok… I guess, it started on the night I shoot Toothless down. There was, a dragon raid…"

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it! Please review and give me your thoughts! I would love that!**


	6. Chapter 5 Part 2 Jack Frost

**Hey guys, here's Part 2 of Chapter 5. I didn't finish it all last week and I thought I'd split the chapter into two parts. It's a bit rough, and I'm not fully happy with my editing but I have step back now and move onto the next Chapter...**

* * *

"…village made peace with dragons, and now we're letting them live here on Berk. That's pretty much it." Hiccup said, pushing the edge of the shield back in place, grinning as he held it up, feeling it's weight. "And this is also done. What do you think?" Hiccup glanced up to Jack for the first time since he started telling his story and found Jack hugging his staff. "Jack? You ok?"

Jack grinned at him nervously, chuckling. "Oh, I'm fine. Nothing to worry about, right?" Jack looked towards a group of dragons outside the forge, terrified.

"Don't worry, their fine." Hiccup waved his worry off, dropping his shield back onto the table. "Dragons aren't a problem anymore. Their _friends_ now."

Jack huffed, unconvinced as a short shrill caught the two boy's attention. Baby Tooth shot through door and fluttered in front of Jack, twittering excitedly.

"Baby Tooth, where have you been?" Jack asked, offering his hand for her. She landed on it as she explained, Hiccup moving away from his table and greeted her.

"You've been collecting teeth?" Jack asked, surprised. "Baby Tooth, you don't have to-" Jack started to explain but Baby Tooth fluttered up, buzzing around their heads excitedly.

"She likes teeth." Hiccup chuckled, watching her above them.

"Yeah, she does." Jack agreed, rubbing his forehead.

" _Hiccup_!" Jack and Hiccup jumped, turning around to face the door. Jack eyebrows rose as a girl with blond hair marched in, her two-legged dragon cooing outside.

"Astrid! What's have I done?" Hiccup stepped away from her, hands up in front of him to protect himself.

"You need to come quickly!" Astrid grabbed Hiccup by his green shirt and dragged him out, where Toothless glanced between the two. "There's a wild dragon is attacking the farms, and Stoick needs you."

"A wild dragon! I thought you said they were friends?" Jack shouted, waving his arms at Hiccup as he fallowed.

"Not all dragon's are friendly. Saddle up Hiccup." Astrid answered him, pushing Hiccup to Toothless. "Anyway, some dragons are wild and raid us time to time. You should know this, you stupid viki-" She turned to face Jack but froze, staring at the spirit.

Jack, Hiccup and Toothless stared at her, surprised. "You can see him?"

"You can see me?" Jack asked, a grin spreading across his face as her face paled, but then her axe was off her back she pushed him against the wall, screaming.

"Who the _heck_ are you!? Did Dagur send you!?" She pressed her axe against his neck, and Jack could feel it cutting into his cold skin.

"Astrid, wait!" Hiccup rushed to her side, trying to pry them apart.

"Who are you!?"

Jack twirled his staff around, pushing the axe away from his neck. "Someone who doesn't like axes." Astrid growled, causing Stormfly behind her to step forward and growl at Jack. " _Or dragons._ " Jack whimpered.

Astrid lifted her axe again, growling. "Last time _spy_ , who-" She stopped and stared at her axe and watch ice swirling across the head of it. She blinked repeatedly then slowly stepped back, letting Jack go.

"By the gods… _It's you_." She whispered, earning a nervous grin from Jack.

" _Nice dragon._ " He laughed nervously to Stormfly who was staring at him intensely and he slipped back away from her. Astrid pulled her back as Hiccup stared at his girlfriend.

"How can you see him? I didn't know you believe in him."

"I don't… I just somehow knew you were telling the truth last night." She said, still staring at Jack as he rubbed his neck. "Sorry about the, axe… _Jokil_."

"Yeah about that… how are you able to cut my skin? I'm a spirit. Blades aren't supposed to cut us anymore."

"This?" Astrid glanced down at her axe, puzzled. "It's my new axe. The one Hiccup made me."

"Gobber made it." Hiccup corrected as he knelt beside Toothless, placing the saddle on his back, the saddle freshly waxed in oil.

"You got it for my birthday." She shrugged.

"Yeah but, iron isn't-" Jack stammered but Hiccup interrupted.

"It isn't made from iron. He crafted it out of scales I collected."

"Scales?"

"Yeah, dragon scales. It started out as a fancy dagger I was going to wear at Snoggletog, but ended up better than my other daggers, so I had Gobber make her one from Stormfly's scales." Hiccup shrugged, nodding to Astrid's dragon.  
"And you used, _dragon scales_?" Jack asked, feeling the cut.

"For my knife, I used Toothless's scales." Hiccup nodded, patting his knife under his fur vest and pulled the last strap on the saddle, grunting.

"There we go. Where are we going Astrid?" Hiccup asked, standing. Astrid tore her eyes away from Jack, blinking.

"The sheep farms. Stoick was there when a dragon appeared and started attacking us."

"Do they normally do that?" Jack asked, glancing above at the clouds, expecting dragons to fall from the sky. Hiccup frowned, holding his fist to his chin.

"No… No they don't. They don't attack unless threatened."

"Yeah, Fishlegs said the same. That was before he crashed into the snow." Astrid rolled her eyes and then jumped onto Stormfly's back. "He's fine by the way. Tuff and Ruffnut are keeping the dragon occupied, so we better get there quick-"

"Before the farm is destroyed, right?" Hiccup chuckled, sliding onto Toothless's back.

"Right." Astrid grinned, then glanced to Jack. " _Ah_ …? You want a ride?"

Jack grinned, twirling his staff in his hand. "I'm the _great_ winter spirit, Jokil Frosti! I need no ride." Jack drifted off the ground, the wind flying him a few meters above their heads. Astrid stared at him in awe.

Hiccup grinned, but leaned over Toothless's ear. "A bit dramatic, right bud?" Toothless grunted in agreement before crouching and shot into the air, Astrid behind him. Jack paused, glancing back to the forge.

"Baby Tooth? Let's go!" Baby Tooth fluttered out of the shop and into his sweater jumper, twittering to him. Jack grinned and chased after the flying dragons.

The wind rushed him upwards above Hiccup, and Jack glanced around at the fields bellow. "So where are we going?"

"There!" Hiccup pointed towards a storm, snow swirling over the farm houses. "By Thor's hammer, the gods are angry." Hiccup muttered as Toothless fought against the wind, and Astrid clinging to Stormfly's saddle.

"Can you calm the storm, Jack?"

Jack grinned at him, gesturing to himself pridefully. "I'm the winter spirit, of _course_ I can!"

Jack grinned as Hiccup rolled his eyes and whistled to the wind. Jack felt the wind, twisting around him and frowned. "I can't control the wind."

Hiccup chuckle, a smirk growing. "Oh? I thought you were the _great_ Jokil Frosti, the winter Spirit!"

Jack rolled his eyes, ignoring the sarcasm. "It's as if it _wants_ to listen, but being hold back by a nail. I've never felt this before."

Hiccup pulled Toothless back, the Nightfury beating its wings to hold their position as Hiccup thought. "A dragon, with wind control? I don't think there's a dragon out there that can do that. _Known_ that is." Hiccup said, Astrid pulling Stormfly beside him.

"A new dragon?"

"Could be." Hiccup grinned at her.

"Hiccup!" A shrill shout cried out, and a round dragon with a chubby rider flew towards them. Jack groaned as he forced the wind to quieten around them, easing the dragon's flight, who was visibly struggling.

"Fishlegs! You ok?" Hiccup shouted as Fishlegs steadied on his dragon.

"Poor Meatlug received most of the blow, but we're ok." He nodded. "Hiccup, this dragon, its, its…!"

" _New_ , we know."

"Stealth, _Wind control_! I'm thinking of adding it to the Strike Class."

"The Strike Class?" Hiccup asked.

Fishlegs nodded. "Yep, though I don't have enough information to prove its class, only that it's _super_ protective. Which every dragon… _is_ …" Fishlegs dropped off, his eyes drifting up to Jack. Jack chuckled quietly and waved, Fishlegs swallowed visibly as he gawked at him. He groaned, his eyes began to roll back and he started to slip off his saddle. Hiccup quickly pulled Toothless beside him and pushed him back on.

"Fishlegs! Stay with us. That's Jack." Hiccup grunted, Fishlegs weight weighing down on him. "Before you faint, what do you mean by 'super protective?' What is it protecting?"

"Don't know…" He muttered faintly, blinking. "It's protecting a area. Can't get… close." He groaned before slumping over Meatlug's back.

"Ok, let's get him down on the ground Meatlug." Hiccup said to the dragon, and he grunted, dropping a few meters. Jack hang back, watching the three land. Glancing up at the storm, Jack frowned.

" _Dragons_..." Jack muttered before dropping beside Hiccup. Hiccup groaned as he helped Fishlegs off his saddle.

"Hey Hiccup! Finally made it!" Two dragon landed beside them, and a sturdy and hairy Viking slipped off the Monstrous Nightmare's neck, grinning. "We could've dealt with this, if these two would _listen to me!_ "

The twins slipped off their dragon's neck and leaned against its body. "Yeah, that _real fun_." Ruff laughed. Snotlout growled, but paused when he caught sight of Jack.

"Who's he?"

"Wait, _you_ can see him? I didn't think you are the type to believe him." Astrid said, surprised.

"Of course, I can see him! He's human!" Snotlout snorted. Jack grinned, letting himself rise off the ground. The twins and Snotlout's eyes widen, the twins chuckling soflty.

" _No way…_ " Tuffnut whispered, a grin widening.

"It's him…" Ruffnut finished, grinning.

"His name is Jack Frost." Hiccup grunted before slipped on a patch of ice, Fishlegs landing on top of him. He groaned.

" _Who_?" Tuffnut scrunched up her face, confused.

Tuffnut leaned over to her. "I think that's his real name. They don't know the name _we_ gave him."

"Oh, right." Ruffnut nodded understanding.

"You named me? What is it?" Jack asked as he landed on the snow, staff in hand.

"The Spirit of Mischief, our spirit guide." Tuffnut clenched his fist dramatically.

"We are your greatest fallowers!" Ruffnut knelt, offering her hand to Jack. Jack started to hyperventilate quietly.

"Ok, guys. Focus." Hiccup muttered as he slipped under Fishlegs with Astrid's help. "Fishlegs said the dragon was protecting an area or something?"

"Ugh, yeah. The dragon is protecting a small fort it built out of _icicles_ , and we haven't been able to get close." Snotlout muttered, crossing his arms. "I don't even think I could get in."

"Of course you can't." Astrid smirked, crossing her arms.

"Wait, that's it! You can't get in." Hiccup snapped his fingers, pointing his fingers at Snotlout.

"I'm _sorry_?" Snotlout squinted at his cousin, confused.

Tuffnut elbowed his sister. " _Pssst…He apologised for once_!" Ruffnut giggled, holding a hand over her mouth.

"Hiccup, why do we even want to get in there?" Astrid asked, and Hiccup looked at her.

"Why would a human build a fortress?"

"It's not a human, Hiccup." Jack pointed to the darkening storm. "It's a _dragon_!"

"Dragons are intelligent Jack, but you haven't answered my question."

"Ugh, to hide behind. _Duh_." Tuffnut rolled his eyes.

Ruffnut giggled again. " _Stupid_ _Hiccup_."

"To protect something." Astrid finally answered Hiccup, who grinned.

"Whatever it's protecting, we need to see it."

"Um, why?" Snotlout asked.

"Because this storm isn't going to leave anytime soon till we get rid of it." The teenagers jumped and turned to face Stoick, the shepherds behind them. "It's getting colder, and Bucket here doesn't think the sheep are going to last much longer." Stoick stepped to the side and Bucket held a lamb in his arms, attempting to keep it warm. "Hiccup, finish this. _Now._ " Stoick ordered, and Hiccup turned to the gang. Jack peeked over his shoulder.

"Ok, Tuffnut and Ruffnut, fill the storm with gas and blow it up. Keep it distracted till Astrid and Snotlout ambush it. Draw it as far away from fort, but not too fair for it to get suspicious."  
"Suspicious?" Astrid asked as the twin's fist bumped excitedly.

"Toothless, Jack and I are going to sneak in before you ambush it, and we'll see what we're dealing with."

"Right." Astrid nodded, and the four of them got on their dragons.

"What about Fishlegs?" Tuffnut asked, glancing to the big dragon rider, still faint.

"We'll take care of him." Stoick said, kneeling beside the boy. "You just focus on the dragon, and we'll send him to you when's he better."

The twins pulled their Zippleback up into the air, whooping excitedly and Astrid and Snotlout fallowed them. Hiccup waiting patiently for the twins to start the distraction and Jack glanced at Meatlug, who was watching is rider anxiously.

"You said the dragons are intelligent, but how much?"

"They more than intelligent I guess." Hiccup shrugged, receiving weird glances from the adults. "They have emotions, _feelings_. For us, and each other."

The storm exploded in bright lights, causing the adults to gasp at the twins firepower. Jack tightened his grip around his staff as leaned forward over his saddle.

"Let's go!" Hiccup ordered, and Jack and Toothless shot forward as a roar was heard inside the raging storm.  
"Looks like the twins got the dragon's attention. Let hope they can hold it." Hiccup muttered.

Jack couldn't help but grin. "They're my fallowers, they'll hold it." Jack laughed as he pushing forward, but the wind whipped him in the face, sending him flying to the side. Toothless grabbed him around the arms, and fought the wind as it became uncontrollable. Baby Tooth squealed in his pocket, and Jack tucked his free hand into his jumper to calm her and himself as Toothless carried him.

Above them Jack could see the three dragons attacking a white shadow, weaving around them. "Certainly a Striker Class." Hiccup muttered. Jack glanced down, and saw a rough round fortress made from icicles, pointing outwards threateningly.

"Down there!" Jack yelled, and Hiccup glanced down at it and nodded.

"Get us down there bud." Hiccup leaned forward, patting Toothless neck. Toothless closed its wings, and let gravity take over. Jack held his breath in, dreed filling him.

Toothless opened his wings up again and with a few painful flaps hovered just inside, dropping Jack before landing beside him.

"Usually, that would be fun but not this time." Jack muttered, stepping away from Toothless as Hiccup slipped off his back, and glanced around.

"Is this made of ice?" Hiccup asked walking to a clutter of icicle's, and wiping the recent snow off it.

"Yeah, it is." Jack peering at his own icicle, pulling an offended face. "But it's a bit rough, and-"

A quiet whimper grabbed the three's attention and Jack and Hiccup glanced towards a small pile of recent snow that formed a soft bed for the small dragon who watched them sleepily. Carefully, Hiccup stepped towards it, pulling some grass out of his pocket.

"Easy there, little guy. Let's have a look at you."

"Careful Hiccup… you don't know what it's cable of." Jack warned him, and Hiccup chuckled.

"Don't worry. All he want is a little bit of Dragon Nip, isn't that right?" Hiccup knelt a few feet away from it and held his hand out, holding the grass out to the dragon. The dragon sniffed it before waddled over to Hiccup, sniffing the dragon nip. It cooed, easing Jack's muscles.

Hiccup lifted it up into his arms and held it as if it was a baby and let it nibble on the Dragon Nip. Jack glanced at it, it's white scales glistened a light blue, and a horn under its chin dug comfortably into Hiccup's elbow.

"Do you know what type of dragon it is?"

"No, but look here." Hiccup wiggled his arm under it and pointed to its neck, where it's scales were darkened. "A neck cage."

"Neck cage?"

"A dragon trap, made by Dragon Trappers." Hiccup muttered darkly. "Haven't met any myself, but we've seen a few of their ships. _And their traps_. I wonder if that dragon up there is protecting her."

"Protecting her?!" Jack hissed, scaring the baby dragon.

A long wail cut through the winds, causing the three to freeze, Toothless staring at the baby as if he never heard a cry before and Jack held onto his staff tightly. It ended as Hiccup stuffed more Dragon Nip to its nose, and the baby dragon cooed as it chewed it quietly.

Hiccup glanced to Jack nervously. "You think it heard it?"

A crash behind the two boys, causing them to cramp their shoulders up before both slumping them down. "Yeah, it heard it." The two muttered simultaneously and then whirled around to face it.

The dragon opened its wings out wide and stood on its back two legs, it's wingtips scrapping the wall. It roared, glaring at Hiccup.

"It's a big daddy!" Hiccup shouted, terrified, and the baby version of the monster in front of them cooed in his arms. The dragon growled and whirled around, whipping its tail under Hiccup's feet knocking him to the ground. Hiccup hit the ground, hitting his head on a hidden rock under the snow and groaned, blinking owlishly.

Toothless growled, jumping onto the beast's back and forced it's wings back to the ground. The dragon growled and rolled on his back, crushing Toothless under its heavy body weight. It got back onto his feet and turned to the baby, who was still wrapped in Hiccup's groggy arms.

Jack jumped in front of the dragon, his staff pointing at it. "Stay back!" He ordered. The dragon rushed towards him, and knocked Jack's staff to the side with its horn. Jack stepped back, terrified. His foot stumbled on Hiccup's foot, sending him sprawling onto the face of the dragon.

' _The air around him shifted, and he suddenly found himself at the lake. His lake._

 _"Its ok, its ok… just don't look down." His human self said gently, as he stared at his sister. "Just look at me."_

 _"Jack, I'm scared…" his sister whined, cracks appearing under her. Jack watched his human self stepped towards her, cracks under his foot growing._

 _"I know, I know. But you're going to be alright. You're not going to fall in." He told her, glancing around. Jack Frost stepped forward a bit, watching himself talking to her._

 _A scraping sound behind him caused Jack to turned to find the dragon watching the human hopscotching off the thin ice, and then glanced between spirit and the memory. Jack turned to watch himself pulling his sister off the thin ice with his staff, the two chuckled in relief before the ice broke and Jack fell in._

 _"Jack!" His sister shouted._

 _Jack felt his eye narrowing, and he found himself in a frozen island, the dragon protecting the baby, who was entangled in a dark trap around its neck. The dragon roared, spitting ice out, encasing a dark figure. The man's staff was flung away into the ocean, and he held his cloak up over him as ice crawled up it. The dragon spat ice at the trap around the small dragon's neck, freeing her and helped it on to his neck before it flew up into the air.'_

Jack gasped staggering back, blinking. The dragon stared at him, his head tilted.

" _You… protected her_." Jack whispered, and the dragon cooed, nodding at him as if to say ' _you too_.'

Jack blinked, breathing slowly. "You saw that too, didn't you?" The dragon stared, and Jack blinked again, and then sighed. Stepping next to Hiccup, he knelt beside him and picked the drugged baby dragon up, and glanced at its guardian. It seemed to be calm, so Jack stepped towards him, offering her to him.

"Both of us are Guardians, in one way or another. I protected my sister, you protecting this little one." He gently placed her on his back, where she curled into a small ball. "Take her, take her further north. The Berk's won't fallow you, they were just protecting their land."

The dragon nudged him, causing Jack to smile wearily. " _Maybe there's more to you then I thought._ "

The dragon stared at him with its white eyes, before it started to flap it's wrings and again, the two were on the run from her captors. Jack watched them before they disappeared in the clouds, which fallowed them. The wind eased around them, and the wind rushed towards Jack, twirling around him joyfully before quietening.

Behind him Jack heard Hiccup groaning, and turned to find him slowly lifting himself up, rubbing his head.

"Hiccup!" Astrid shouted as she landed, and slipped off Stormfly's back and rushed to his side. Lifting his head up, Astrid sent a glare to Jack, causing Jack to step back.

"Oden help me, I'll kill you if he's hurt."

"Astrid? _Ow_ …" He groaned, rubbing his head. "What happened?"

"The dragon heard you guys down here, good job by the way." Snotlout said, his Nightmare and the twin's dragon landed, Snotlout crossing his arms. "I could've done a _way_ better job than either of you."

" _I thought you said you didn't think you could sneak in_." Tuffnut muttered.

"What of the dragon? It just flew off." Astrid asked, helping Hiccup back onto his feet.

"Don't worry, it won't come back. I've talked to it." Jack said as Hiccup shrugged cluelessly.

"It… It was protecting a baby dragon." Hiccup said as he tested out his legs. "The baby was hurt, most likely by Dragon Trappers." Toothless groaned behind them and he rolled onto his feet, blinking owlishly. "You ok Toothless?" Hiccup asked and Toothless warbled, shaking his head to rid the snow on his face.

"Hiccup! What happened?" The gang looked up to see Fishlegs flying over the frozen wall on Meatlug and looking much better. "Did get to see the dragon?"

"Briefly, before I got knocked out." Hiccup said, smiling. "I'll give you a rough sketch tonight. But are _you_ alright? You didn't look so great before."

Fishlegs laughed as he landed, waving his concern away. "It's nothing. I thought saw a ghost."

Jack grinned, commanding the wind to lift him with ease. "Oh that's good to know. You had us all worried."

Fishlegs glanced at him and shirked, falling off Meatlug's back into the snow. " _Jack!_ " Hiccup yelled, Jack and the twins laughing.

"Hey, it stopped snowing!" Astrid shouted, and everyone glanced up. The clouds were parting, and warm sunshine flouted through.

"Ah… Finally, some warm sun!" Snotlout sighed, enjoy the light on his face.

Hiccup glanced at Jack, narrowing his eyes when he noticed Jack's grin. "Jack…" Jack's grin widened. "Jack _no. No…_ " He pointed his finger at him as Jack spun his staff, clouds darkening above them.

" _Jack!_ " Shouts yelled out, and Astrid quickly formed a snowball and planted it in his face. Jack stumbled back, laughing.

Snow drifted down as the riders pelted each other with snow, Jack skating around them on the wind, creating perfect snowballs on the ground for the teenagers. Stepping back, Jack grinned as Hiccup managed a bullseye to Snotlout's face. Baby Tooth fluttered out of his pocket, yawning.

Jack grinned at her. "You managed to sleep through all that?" Baby Tooth glanced at him, nodding tiredly before waving to Toothless. Toothless perked up, bounding towards them.

Jack stepped back slightly, nervous but stopped himself. Toothless stared at him, curious as he raised his hand to the dragon's face.

" _I'm sorry…"_ Jack whispered, staring at him. " _For not trusting you. Let's… start again._ "

Toothless sat, curling his tail around him and pushed his head forward, placing Jack's hand between his eyes. Jack grinned slowly. " _Dragons…_ who knew."

* * *

 **I hoped I showed that Jack is ok with dragons now after connecting with the dragon (which I based on a Snow Wraith). They were able to connect due to their similarity and Jack being a Spirit and all. I thought I should explain that quickly. Please Review, I love to hear from you!**

 **Now, onto the next Chapter! So excited. HEY LOOK... A wisp. ;P**


	7. Chapter 6 Pitch Black

**Hey guys, this is a short chapter, and I wanted to give it to you early a bit early, but I'll try to give you Chapter 7 on Saturday (if not, it WILL be posted Saturday after this one.)** **But I hope you enjoy it. If you have any questions, review and I'll try to give you an answer without spoiling the story. Next Chapter we're moving on into the new world.**

* * *

The wind howled as Pitch appeared, his dull World Jumper clutched in his grey hand. Snow clung to his face as he glared around at the isolated iceberg. Pitch smiled, pocketing his World Jumper, and pulled his cloak over his shoulder and waved his hand over it, the cloak made from nightmare sand shifted and hardened, blocking the cold and snow from the nightmare king.

"Are you sure it's here?" The Snow Queen asked behind him, looking around. Pitch raised an eyebrow.

"Was that, an emotion I heard? _Concern_?"

The Snow Queen rolled her eyes, stepping away from him and moved to the edge of the iceberg. "The thing you heard was annoyance, _Prince_ Black." Pitch chuckled at his nickname she given him, though she said it with no emotion. "You promised me a dragon, and yet you let slipped through your fingers. I don't like how our relationship is going."

"Ah, you are mistaken, Queen." Pitch stepped towards her, his eyes piercing her skin and stared into her cold heart. "I never let them 'slip through my fingers' as you put it. I just directed them to Berk, as they were still recovering from my siege and I wanted steal a few more speaks of fear from them from a simple dragon raid. It wasn't much, but it healed me of my wound that _boy_ gave me." Pitch spat, the memory of the boy brought a disgusting taste in his mouth.

"Of course, if you say so, dark prince." She rolled her eyes, crossing her arms. "Still see no present."

"That's because, they're up there." Pitch lifted her chin up to the sky, and grinned as her cold eyes widened, a soft smile curled her lips. He glanced up to see the white shadow of the dragon glide down and curled white form on its back.

"She's beautiful." The Snow Queen whispered, and glanced at Pitch's cloak. She waved a hand over him and Pitch stumbled as a pile of snow crashed down on him, covering his darker tone.

"What's that for?!" Pitch hissed, glaring at her, and found himself staring into her blue eyes that sent a shiver down his spine. He frowned, toughening his mind, and he grew over her, becoming a shadow covered in snow.

"Oh my, the _Snow Boogie_ exists, who know." The woman laughed mockingly at him, glancing back towards the flying dragon. "Now settle down, my dark prince, or else you'll scare my present away. Your black form would scare her away."

Pitch glared at her before settling down, letting her throw some more snow into his hair. " _I'll kill Jack Frost if he ever hears about this._ " He growled. "Anyway, it's a male." He nodded to the dragon, which landed below them. The Snow Queen smirked as he let the baby dragon off his back then swipped her hand at him, icicles shooting out of the ground around him and entrapped it, the tips of the icicles barely touching it's scales. The large white dragon froze, surprised before emitting a low and dangerous growl at the Snow Queen. Her smile vanished on her face, reminding Pitch of a snowflake on the wind before clenched her hand, a single icicle driving into his heart.

The dragon groaned, dropping to the ground, stared through the icicles at his baby on the other side of the trap, the baby whining. Pitch stared at the dying dragon in shock as the Snow Queen slipped past him and moved down the iceberg. He wasn't expecting that from her.

The Snow Queen picked the whining baby dragon and turned away from the dead dragon, her hand under the baby waved sharply and snow quickly covered the beast behind her. "Poor little baby, all alone. Don't worry… I'll take care of you." She whispered, placing a hand on it's side and let her powers run through it.

Pitch tilted his head and his legs dissolved into his cloak and he floated down next to her like a ghost. "You were always planning to do that." He said, his legs reparing as he stepped around her, watching her at work. The baby dragon moaned and the Snow Queen smiled, another shiver went down Pitch's back.

"Of course, a brute like him I wouldn't be able to control. To many years in him. But this little one though is _young_ , her mind easy to bend. Soon, she her heart will be frozen and she is mine."

"And our, agreement?" Pitch stopped behind her, his eyes glowing in his shadow. The Snow Queen, tensed glancing over her shoulder hatefully but nodded.

"I will accompany you, till you've become the thing you wish to become."

"But her, your… _daughter_?" Pitch smiled.

A snarl escaped her lips as she looked back down at her pet, which was slowly cooing in her arms. "She's a failed experiment, no daughter of mine." She growled, her dress cracking as her anger hardened.

"So, she is no longer under your protection?" Pitch asked, staring at the back of her head.

The Snow Queen turned to face him, a grin planted on her face. "She's all yours."


	8. Chapter 7 Hiccup

**HEY GUYS, sorry this is being published so late in the day. Had a few games with my brother and his friends on Overwatch this afternoon and I had to finish up the chapter, which I did in an hour. So here's the next Chapter, TA-DAH!**

 **To Quickly answer some question I've received.  
To an unnamed Guest who wrote; ' **_The metal that harmed Pitch is it possibly dragon scales? **'**_ **Yes, the dagger Hiccup used against Pitch was Toothless's scales. Dragon scale weapons in my story is one of the things that can kill a spirit.  
**

 **To geekyglamour413, who said; '** _Ooo daughter? Part of me wants to say Elsa, but this is a big four story...or it could be Rapunzel, that would explained the 'failed' part. I guess I'll have to wait and see_ **' Yes, you do have to wait but you'll find out soon enough. Maybe chapter 11 or so.**

 **Now, Here's the Chapter for today!**

* * *

Hiccup groaned, a hand shaking his shoulder roughly. "Hiccup, we need to go." Jack urged him, his shakes getting rougher. " _If this is how you sleep, I don't want to travel with you._ "

"Jack…" Hiccup moaned, pulling his sheet over his shoulder and rolled over to his other side. "It's too early. The sun isn't up yet."

Jack sighed, he heard him stepping away and Hiccup smiled victoriously, snuggling down deeper in his bed.

"Toothless, mind if you give me a hand?" Hiccup eyes snapped open as he heard Jack talk to Toothless, and he quickly sit up.

"Wait no!"

Toothless jumped on him, causing Hiccup cry aloud, glaring at Toothless. "Traitor." He muttered darkly, but Toothless excitedly nudged him, eager to leave.  
"Where are we going again?" Hiccup yawned, rubbing his eyes from sleep.

"We're leaving Berk. Remember… we're _leaving_ Berk. We talked about this last night." Jack groaned, sitting with his legs crossed on the end of Hiccup's bed.

"Leaving. Berk." Hiccup said tiredly, staring out of the window across from him, the sky still dark but his room was a light from a candle Hiccup left lit before slipping asleep. Slowly, the events and talks from the day before caught up with Hiccup, and Hiccup sat up straighter. "Oh, right! Yes. Leaving. Berk. Right."

Jack smiled, nodding. "We'll leave when you're ready, I just need to find Baby Tooth again. Probably looking for teeth again." Hiccup nodded as Jack left the room through the window, leaving him alone with an excited Night Fury.

" _Shhh_ , _Toothless, we don't want to wake up dad._ " Hiccup whispered, holding his finger to his lips. Toothless calmed down but shook as he watched Hiccup attach his leg. Hiccup chuckled at Toothless, smiling. "Alright, let's go." Toothless shot out of the window, his saddle already on his back from the night before. Grabbing his satchel and sheathed his dragon-blade dagger onto his leather flying-vest,and slipped his shield that he fixed yesterday onto his back. Hiccup paused at his desk, and picked up the letter he wrote and quietly read it.

" _Dad, I'm sorry that I'm sneaking off like this, but I had to go. I knew if you knew I was going after Pitch you'd have the fleet out of the harbor in a jiffy, but I can't have you do that. As Chief Berk needs its fleet at hand, especially with Dagur and Alvin still out there. I'm leaving Astrid in charge of the Dragon Training, so yes, she's isn't coming. None of the gang are. Just Toothless and Jack Frost._

 _I know you can't see him, but he isn't the type to leave someone behind. He saved me once from Pitch, I'm sure he'll protect me. Anyway, I have Toothless, no need to worry._

 _I have to do this Dad. Pitch isn't defeated, and you saw what he could do first hand. Berk will always be in danger if he's out there, I'm going to stop him. I'll do it for Berk._ "

Hiccup smiled at it, nodding before scratching his name with charcoal. He frowned and quickly wrote under it.

" _P.S. I don't know when I'm coming back, so, till I return… I wish to give my birthright to Astrid Hofferson and to her children after her. My rank and my belongings belong to her. This is my last wish as the son of the Chief of Berk. Till I return that is. I know she will return it when I do._ "

Sighing, Hiccup folded it, and wrote his dad's name on the front and quietly slipped down the stairs, satchel over his shoulder and the letter in hand. Stopping by the table, Hiccup placed the letter at the head of the table, knowing his dad would see it when he wake up. Pausing at the door, Hiccup glanced back, taking in his home one for the last time.

" _Bye…_ " Hiccup whispered to his home before slipped out of the door, hardly making any noise as he shut the door.

He stepped out in front of the house, looking over the snow-covered village, buildings being rebuilt and nearly fully repaired by hard work yesterday. When he come back, it should be as the attack never happened.

A hum behind cause Hiccup to turn around and he looked down at Thornado huddling quietly under his shed. Hiccup mowed through the snow to kneel in front of the Thunderdrum, his eyes staring at Hiccup.  
"Don't worry, I'll come back. Take care of dad, won't you?" Hiccup said, scratching Thornado who hummed, the air vibrating slightly around Hiccup.

"Going somewhere?" Hiccup jumped and turn to face the twins, the two grinning at catching Hiccup unaware.

"Um… I'm going out, flying with Toothless…"

"At this time of the morning?" Ruffnut smirked, leaning towards him with her arms crossed.

"And with your satchel?" Tuffnut pointed to Hiccup's bag. Hiccup placed a hand on it protectively, shrugging.

"It's, going to be a long flight." Hiccup stammered but the twins shook their heads, grinning.

"Dud, we know." Ruff smiled. "You want to go after Pitch Black, we get it. That's why Jack stayed, you weren't ready to go yet."

"Yeah, do you really think we're dumb." Tuff snorted and Hiccup stammered, her hand cutting him short. "Don't answer that. We have moments, we know. Anyway, we were expecting you to leave soon anyway. Through not this late."

"Late? It's early."

"It would be early, if you went last night. Its late in the night _now_." Tuffnut leaned in close, stretching his bags under his eyes. " _We didn't sleep at all._ "

"That… was pretty dumb." Hiccup said, receiving a short nod from both twins.

"Yeah, well, we wanted to see you off."

"You weren't going to ask to come? I thought you would."

The twins shrugged. "Neh, it's more fun causing trouble here then with you. It wouldn't help ya stop Pitch."

"Wow, guys… that, was really thoughtful." Hiccup smiled. "I'm properly going to regret this but, I want you guys to help Astrid with the Dragon Training."

The twin's eyes shone, causing Hiccup to regret saying that. "At least Snotlout isn't running it. So, Astrid…" Ruffnut leaned forward, smirking knowingly. "Have you said anything to her?"

"Um… no. I left a letter for dad saying that I'm leaving everything to Astrid and-"

"Woah hang on! _Everything?_ " Tuff held his hands out, surprised. "Nothing to us?"

"Including your birthright?" The two chuckled jokily at the thought but froze when they saw Hiccup nodding. "Wait! _You left her your birthright!_ " She whispered harshly, both of their eyes full of shock.

"I don't know when or if I'm coming back, so I want to make sure they're in good hands."

" _If…!_ Hiccup!" Ruffnut yelled, panting. "Are you… saying…"

"You not coming back?" Tuffnut finished her question, his eyes frozen.

"I… I don't know. I'm not coming back till Pitch is defeated… _Or I die trying_. Not that I'm going to _try_ to die you but…" Hiccup shrugged, chuckling. Ruffnut and Tuffnut stared at him before Ruffnut rushed to him, hugging him tightly. Hiccup starred at him, surprised, preparing for a trick.

" _Just, be careful Hiccup_." She whispered over his shoulder, and Hiccup relaxed, glancing between her and her twin. Tuffnut shuffled uncomfortably on the ground as Ruff stepped back and tidied her braid.

"Yeah, who would boss us around?" Tuffnut stepped forward awkwardly and shook his hand, and patted him on the back.

Hiccup blinked, frozen on the spot. "Be careful Hiccup…" The two said quietly as they stood beside each other, fiddling with their thumbs with a guilty look on their face.

"Did you… did you just." Hiccup stammered as Toothless bounded toward them, and Jack floated down beside Hiccup, Baby Tooth fluttering around him.

"Don't let him die." Tuffnut ordered Jack, the two boy starred in shock at Tuffnut's change of character. Baby Tooth fluttered toward Ruffnut, causing her to stumble back in shock at the small fairy.

Jack pulled the orb out of his pocket and what little sunshine there was caused the orb to glow in Jack's hand. "Ready?" Jack glanced toward Hiccup, who simply nodded, still in shock. Jack threw it into the ground, the day-old snow shifted at impact and swirled like a mighty whirlpool.

" _Cool._ " The twins whispered in awe as they watched it.

Baby Tooth fluttered over to Jack, and sat comfortably on his shoulder and tweaked, Jack jumping up and down the portal with a grin. Toothless lowered himself next to Hiccup and Hiccup quickly pulled himself on and clipped his safety harness onto the saddle.

"Ready bud?" Hiccup patted Toothless's shoulder, who warbled in excitement. "Let's go then."

Hiccup breathed carefully, readying himself before he down over the saddle, Toothless jumped forward and down the portal, lights swirling around them and Hiccup squinted ahead, sky appearing in front of them. The two burst out of the portal, the only thing they see was sky. Then Toothless fell backwards and they could see a small clearing right below them surrounded by a thick forest.

Landing gracefully beside Jack, Hiccup slide off and the two glanced around. Tall standing stones circled the clearing, cracks and moss growing up their sides.

" _What are those_?" Hiccup muttered, turning around, and made a full circle as he observed the standing stones. "A form of land mark?"

"Maybe." Jack frowned, stepping towards a large fallen stone and slid his fingers across its rough surface. "Though, it feels like there's… more to them."

Hiccup watched him, thinking. A soft whimper behind them made him and Toothless turn around. "Ah, Jack."

"Hmmm?" Jack turned around, and his eyes widened. "Wha?"

Hiccup blinked, the small blue flame float in front of his face. Toothless tilted his head curious and sniffed it. It moaned and vanished as Toothless got close, the Night Fury stepping back growling. Baby Tooth fluttered out of Jack's pocket and fluttered where it was, twittering.  
"What was that Baby Tooth?" Hiccup asked her, the fairy shrugging.

"Look!" Jack pointed ahead of them, and Hiccup's eyes widen as he saw a trail of floating blue flames weaved through the forest.

" _What do they want_?" Hiccup whispered as Jack stepped beside him, his staff on his shoulder.

"I think… they want us to fallow them." Jack whispered, squinting at them.

Cautiously Jack stepped towards them, Baby Tooth fallowing him. They waved at him and moaned. Reaching the first one, Jack squinted at it. It stared up at him, and the base of the flame flowed side to side as if greeting him, then it vanished. Jack turned to Hiccup and Toothless, who had stayed rooted to the spot.

"Come on." Baby Tooth chipped cheerfully, waving Toothless over. Toothless squinted at the wisps before jumping toward her. Hiccup fallowed slowly behind him, eyeing the wisps ahead.

"What are they?"

"I don't know, but I feel… connected?" Jack squinted, confused before the two fallowed the wisps in quiet.

Hiccup glanced above him at the trees, which a little sunrays into the forest. Toothless nudged him gently on the shoulder, warbling. Hiccup smiled, patting his nose.

"We should rest Jack. Toothless is getting…" Hiccup glanced up ahead of him, his voice fading. " _Hungry_... Jack?" Turning around, Hiccup glanced down the trail they were on.

"Jack!? Where are you?" Hiccup shouted, cupping his hands around his mouth. Toothless straightened, roaring. Silence fallowed, and Hiccup sighed, scratching his neck.

"Just great. We just lost a spirit, a fairy and our way home."

A soft moan caused Hiccup to glare at the wisp, which still waved at him. "You! You made us split up didn't you." Hiccup stepped towards it, and it screeched, vanishing. Hiccup froze.

"Wait, I'm sorry!" Hiccup rushed forward, Toothless running beside him. "Come back! Maybe you can-" Hiccup tripped over a fallen log, and he yelped, rolling down the slope. Toothless stopped at the top, staring down at him.

"I'm ok Toothless." Hiccup groaned at the bottom, lying on his back onto top of his shield and then pushed himself onto his bottom. He glanced down at his metal leg, the metal foot bent slightly. Sighing, Hiccup struggled on to his feet, limping on his fake leg. Toothless floated down to his side and help steadied him, Hiccup smiled.

"Thanks bud."

Hiccup glanced ahead, and saw a hut made from stone huddled under the trees, a wisp floated in front of the wooden door before it disappeared. Hiccup and Toothless shared a look before Hiccup moved up to the door and knocked gently. Hiccup glanced at Toothless, and pushed the door open.

"Hello?" Hiccup stepped inside, glancing around. The room was full of shelves and piles of carved pieces of wood, Hiccup picked a bear off a shelf beside the door.

"Is anyone here?" Hiccup asked again, putting the bear back on its shelf and stepped further inside. A crash behind him made Hiccup jump, Toothless squeezing through the door caused the shelf to fall.

"Toothless!" Hiccup hissed, terrified.

"Hello." A voice squawked behind him, and Hiccup looked back behind him and was looking the eye of a bird. Shooting back, Hiccup yelped, blinking. The raven blinked at him, crooking his head sidewards.

" _You… spoke_." Hiccup whispered, stepping towards him before it croaked and fluttered past Hiccup and through the door, and pass the old woman.

The bent over woman smiled, crackling. "Well hello, Hiccup. And I suppose this giant lizard is Toothless." Hiccup screeched, pushing Toothless back through the door.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-" Hiccup froze, blinking at her. "How did you know our names?"

"Ah been expecting you. That's why ah was collected these." The woman revelled a basket around her arm, three fish inside. Toothless licked its lips hungrily.

"Here you go, you lizard." She chuckled as she held a fish out to Toothless, who sniffed it before throwing it into the air, snapping his teeth at it in mid-air.

"But… how?" Hiccup started again, and recived another chuckle.

"Yer not the only one with a spirit friend. Fate saw you coming, and told me of yer coming, and led you here."

"Those blue things?" Hiccup asked as the woman held another fish out to Toothless.

"Their called Wisps, they are connected to Fate and lead those who needs it to their fate."

Hiccup squinted at her, confused. "I don't understand."

"Trouble is brewing, my child. And ah can give something to you to gain the upper hand."

"Ok…" Hiccup said slowly, before shaking his head. "Still don't understand."

"Pitch has been here." She sighed, rubbing her forehead. "He's the trouble ah talking about. ya are really are thick sometimes."

"Excuse me?" Hiccup glared at her, Toothless glancing between the two before sneaking up to the old woman and slipped the last fish out of the basket. The old woman smiled at Toothless, ignoring Hiccup before continuing.

"Pitch is growing stronger, worlds full of fear at his finger tips and you don't know how to stop him, or where he is. Ah wish to give you something, that might help you. Come."

She snapped her fingers and the door slammed shut behind them, causing Hiccup and his dragon to jump. Waddling past them, she reopened the door and shuffled in. Hiccup leaned inside, blinking around at the new environment.

"Um… this is new." Hiccup commented, frowning. The woman snatched a few bottles off the shelves and poured them into her cauldron. Humming, she stirred the contents together, the mixture starting to glow. Hiccup's eyes widened and slowly pointed at her.

"You're… You're a witch."

She turned around, shocked. "What gave me away? The old woman that lives in the middle of the woods?" She barked a laughter, slapping her knee before stirred the cauldron harder. Pouring different liquids in and she coughed as she snapped her, glaring about the room. A Wisp appear behind her and moved in front of her. Slightly taken back she pointed to the cauldron.

"Do you mind?" The wisped moaned, before diving into the pot. The mixture immediately blew up in her face, her white hair turning an odd blue tone.

"Wow… that Wisp got an attitude." She muttered before looking to Hiccup. "Now, come here. Don't be shy, child."

Hiccup watched her cautiously. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because ah live here." She shot back at him not missing a beat. "And ah rather him not rule it."

Slowly, and still watching her, Hiccup moved up beside her. Glancing inside the slowly moving mixture in the cauldron, and pulled a disgusted look.

"What's going to happen?"

"This Wisp here is kind enough to allow ya to connect to Fate, who will show you a glimpse of yer future in ya fight against Pitch. Be warned though, fate can change, so not all things seen will happen and things unseen might happen."

"Ok…" Hiccup nodded, breathing. "How does the 'Wisp' connect me to Fate?"

"Simple, ya dunk yer head into the cauldron." The witch shrugged, and Hiccup swirled his head around to stare at her.

" _What_ …!? Was all of this ' _stuff'_ in here needed?" He pointed at the mixture.

The witch shrugged. "No, it's mainly for the Wisp comfort than any help for connecting with Fate. Now get in, the Wisp is getting impatient." She pushed his head lightly, forcing him to look back down into the cauldron. Sighing, Hiccup readied himself before plunging his head under.

His eyes shot open and he whipped back, gasping. The witch eyebrow rose.

"Saw anything?"

Hiccup glanced to her, breathing hard. "Ice… I saw... I saw ice."

* * *

 **Please write bellow and give me feed back. I love it, and you really help me keep moving. If you have ideas or just say how much you love it (or hate it :P ) please tell me! see you next week! :D**


	9. Chapter 8 Jack Frost

**Hey guys, here the next chapter. Sorry its so late in the afternoon, this morning I got tired up and this afternoon I had to finish up the chapter, and while I was pulling my pies out of the oven I burnt my finger and now I have this blister on the tip of my finger, and its hard to touch-type with a blister.**

 **so here's the next chapter and this one was a bit hard and a bit fun at times to write. ENJOY! and please review bellow!**

* * *

"Hiccup! Toothless!? Where are you!?" Jack shouted, his hands cupped around his mouth. Sighing, he picked his staff back up, glancing up to Baby Tooth who was fluttering above his head squealing for them.

"No good, Baby Tooth. Their gone." Baby Tooth floated down slightly, disjointed. "Where could they go? He has a _blinking_ dragon with him, so he clearly can't be lost. We should check the skies for places he could-"

Jack and Baby Tooth swirled around, a Wisp moaning at them. "You guys again? Where's Hiccup?" Jack demanded. The Wisp waved to them to fallow, before vanishing and appearing further down the track.

"Again? Ok." Jack sighed twirling his staff and stepped onto the hock of it, Baby Tooth grabbing his jumper before the wind tore through the forest and carried the two after the line of floating wisps, the wisps disappearing before they reached them.

A last Jack slowed down and stepped off his staff, the last Wisp waving at him. It hovered in front of a plank of wood that was hanging from a tree before it vanished with it final moan, the plank swaying slightly in the slight breeze.

"You brought me to see… a plank of _wood_." Jack eyebrow rose, eyeing the plank. Baby Tooth flew to it, studying it. Her eyebrows were scrunched up as she thought, and she flew under it and looked at it from the other side. She squealed excitedly, waving at Jack to look. Moving around it Jack hummed, rubbing his lips thoughtfully as he starred at the red dot painted on it.

"Is it some sort of… _message?_ " Jack glanced at Baby Tooth, who squeaked excitedly. "An ancient language? You sure?" Baby Tooth nodded, before tapping her head as she tried to remember. "Maybe it will tell us where we are, or where a town is. Hopefully Pitch hasn't… what's that?" Jack frowned, listening intensly. Baby Tooth froze too, before fluttering down to the ground and pressed her ear on the ground.

"Sounds like, hooves?" Jack guessed , glancing behind him. A horse rose up over the hill and it's rider sat up straight on the horse's back, her wild red hair flowing behind her. Jack and the rider's eyes met widened, as the rider released her arrow.

The arrow thudded into the plank, missing the red dot by a hand width and Jack ducked, with a yelp. The rider pulled her horse back, the massive horse naying and pulled back, sending a cloud of dirt on to Jack and Baby Tooth. Baby Tooth coughed softly as Jack just waved the dust out of his face, the rider quickly dismounting.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't see ya till it was too late. Are ya alright?" She asked fearfully, eyeing Jack carefully for any wounds.

"You can see me?" Jack eyebrow rose, grinning before laughing nervously. "I mean, yes, I'm fine."

His grin was wiped off his face as he yelped as the girl grabbed him by the ear, shaking him viciously. "Then why were ya in font of mee target! Are ya dumb!? Ya trying to get yerself killed?"

" _Ow the ear_ , _the ear!_ " Jack whined, his hand clasp around her hand on his ear.

"Well were ya, yer stupid herder boy!?"

" _Herder boy_?! Excuse me, that's an insult! I'm Jack Frost!"

"And I'm Merida of DunBroch! So _wat_!?" She shook him harder, causing him to whine harder.

Spinning his staff around in front of him, Jack freed himself and icicles rose from the ground, threatening Merida. She yelped, eyes wide. Her horse rose onto his hind legs, shaking its head in surprised. Merida's eyes narrowed, griding her teeth.

"Witch…" She growled, an arrow slipping onto her bow and she pulled it back, aiming it at Jack. Jack looked at her, unimpressed.

"Really? A bow and arrow?"

She growled, releasing her arrow. The arrow pierced through Jack's sweater, lodging itself it the tree behind him. Jack glanced down at it, grinning before faking a pain expression.

"You… you shot me." He gasped, holding the arrow on top of his chest. Merida's face dropped, gasping. She dropped her bow and she held her hand over her mouth.

"I'm sorry… I, I didn't mean to… I'll get help!" She turned to her horse but Jack hand shot out towards, grasping nothing but air.

"No wait! Don't leave me! Please. I'm dying." She froze, staring at him as he burst into a cough spree. "Please, there's… there's something I need to tell you. Please… come closer."

She paused, then stepped over the ice, eyeing his dropped staff before kneeling beside him. "I need to tell you, something. One important thing…" He gasped, his voice fading. She leaned her ear closer to his mouth, listening as he whispered. " _You got something on your face…_ wait, that's your nose _."_

Merida launched back, glaring at him as Jack burst into laughter, slipping off the tree and arrow phasing through him and remind stuck in the tree as he rolled around on the ground. Merida starred at her arrow and back at him, shocked. Jack stuffed his laughter in and stood up. Slipping his toes under his staff, Jack threw it into the air and caught it, bowing to her.

"I'm afraid we didn't start off pretty rough. Let's start over again. My name is Jack Frost, the _spirit_ of Winter and Guardian of Fun."

" _Spirit…_?" Merida whispered, glancing again at her arrow and then back. "Yer not a witch?"

Jack chuckled. "No, just spirit. The spirit of Winter. See." He twirled his staff and the icicles disintegrated into snowflakes, the wind catching them and twirled them around Merida, her eyes widening.

"Its ya... From the 'olklore. I thought ya were just a story."

"Well observably, more than just a story." Jack gestured to himself as he leaned on his staff. Merida's red eyebrow rose. "I can only be seen by those who believe that I exist. If they don't, I would be invisible."

"Ok…" Merida rolled her eyes, turning her eyes back to slowly disappearing snow. "Well, ya were me favourite story as a baby. Could that do it?"

"Sure. Babies like yourself believe easily." Jack smirked and received a solid punch in the stomach.

He dropped to the ground groaning as Merida glared down at him. "I'm not a baby any moor."

"Whatever, you say Curly." Jack groaned, Baby Tooth fluttering to him and held his cheek. He glanced up to Merida, who's expression didn't change.

"Merida, this is Baby Tooth by the way." He held his hand out, Baby Tooth shoot into it, smiling at the girl. Merida glanced at his hand then back.

"Why are ya showing me air? Ya named the wind _Baby Tooth?_ "

"She's another spirit. A fairy. You just need to believe in her to see her too." Jack explained, Merida glancing between his hand and his face.

"A fairy? Yer mean like a Wisp?" She asked, squinting at his hand and then stumbled back, staring at Baby Tooth, who waved child-like. Merida blinked, waving timirdly with a little nervous chuckle.

"A Wisp?" Jack ask, Baby Tooth flying off his hand and flew around Merida.

The girl watch Baby Tooth in awe. "Nah, she's definitely not like a Wisp." She muttered, holding her hands out and let her land in them. She giggled softly.

"No but what's a Wisp?"

"Oh, they're little blue spirits, they led ya to yer fate." She explained. "I saw them twice, once ah was a little baby and-"

"Little guys, this big and are like a blue floating flame?" Jack measured with his hands and Merida nodded and then huffed. "Yeah I seen them too. They separated a friend from me, and led me here to your target." He slapped her target with the back of his hand and rolled his eyes. "I'm not on great terms with them right now."

"They led ya here? They're meant to led ya to yer fate." Merida looked at him, Baby Tooth flying up from Merida's cupped hands and landed on a branch above them. "What's yer fate have to do with me?"

Jack frowned, watching her. "Maybe, I know. I'm after another spirit, a bad one. Have you seen him?"

"I don't met spirits on a regular basis, no." She crossed her arms, rolling her eyes.

Jack frowned, thinking. "Ok… oh! Have you seen my friend? He's about my height, thin, one leg."

"One leg? Oum… No, but if he's smart, he'll find his way to me home. Don't want to stay out here at night, dere's bears out here. Fallow me, I'll led ya to me home. If he's not there, II'll send a search party in the morning." Merida waved at him to fallowed and Jack grinned, bowing.

"Lead the way, _oh_ Curly one!" He chucked as a soft groan escaped from her. She whistled and her horse head perked up from eating grass from the side and charged up to her. Jack stared up at it in shock, blinking.

"This… is your horse? And where's your saddle?"

Merida pulled herself up, glaring down at Jack who starred up at her. "Don't need one. Now get on."

"Pff… I rid no horse's." Jack waved her offer away, turning away. "I got my own _-_ " He was cut off with his own screech as Merida grabbed his hoodie, hauling him up onto her horse's back.

"It wasn't an offer, _Frosty Toes._ " She growled before kicking the horse's side. "Angus, let's go!" Angus reared back and Jack clung to its side as he laid behind Merida.

"I really don't like riding horses!" He screeched. "Baby Tooth!" Baby Tooth fluttered off her branch, watching Jack and Merida riding away before squealing in panic, shooting after the two.

Jack held his hand out and Baby Tooth crashed into it and he held her close to his chest as she panted, the air rushing past them as Merida directed Angus through the forest. Jack slowly slipped his leg over Angus's back, now sitting properly on its back. The horse jumped over a log and landed with a thump, and Jack's arms snapped around Merida's body, Baby Tooth clinging to Merida's dress with Jack's hand on her back.

Merida grinned over her shoulder at the spirit as Angus burst out of the forest and his hooves clattered on paved stones. Glancing over Merida's shoulder Jack saw the fortress on the edge of the cliff before diving into the lake.

"What that?" Jack asked, still clinging to Merida.

"That's me home, DunBroch!"

"You live in a castle?"

"I'm the princess, of course ah live in a castle." Merida laughed, her blue eyes twinkling as she watched Jack's mouth drop.

"You're a princess!? Why didn't you tell me that? I could've called you ' _Princess Curly_.'"

Merida rolled her eyes and shouted at Angus to go faster.

Angus raced under the gate and Merida slid off his back as he came to stop beside the stables, she glanced down at dress to find Baby Tooth still clinging to her. Chuckling, she picked her up into her hand as Jack groaned as he tugged his legs up and over the horse's back. He yelped as slipped off, crashing into the ground.

"It's been confirmed… I _really_ don't like riding horses. They make my butt hurt." He groaned as he used his staff to help himself up, Merida turning to look at him with her hand out in front of her.

"Ya pathetic." She chuckled, Baby Tooth trembling in her hand. "Aww, wee-li baby. Ya alright?" She asked the tooth fairy, who nodded shakily. Smiling, Merida patted her golden feather.

"Ya alright, Princess Merida?" A guard stepped towards her. "Ya back early."

"Aye, fine. Thank ya Ewan. By the way, there's a boy somewhere, skinny and missing a leg. When he gets here, bring him to mee. If he isn't here by night, scout just outside the castle for him."

"As ya wish, princess." Ewan nodded, bowing slightly before returning to a group of men whispering next to the wall.

Jack chuckled, glancing at Merida's red curly hair. " _Princess Wild-Hair…_ " He snorted as she tensed, glaring at him before huffing and storming away. "Oh come on princess… don't go stomping." He floated after her, the winds under him. Merida glared up at him, slightly surprised before rolling her eyes.

" _Of course, ya can fly_." She muttered angrily.

"I was just teasing." Jack crackled as a woman raced towards them.

"Princess Merida, did ya see me son?" She asked, grasping her hands together tightly. Merida dropped her hand slightly, and Baby Tooth fluttered to her shoulder and hid behind her mass of hair as Merida face soften.

"I'm sorry Mrs Campbell, no. Didn't ride that far out. I'll find him soon. I promise." She smiled softly as the mother cried, nodding as Jack landed, watching her.

"Ah'm scared, Princess. He's weak, he won't be able fend himself in the woods. And it's been two days."

"I'm sure they're fine, Mrs Campbell. Excuse me." Merida curtsied slightly before moving off, Jack behind her.

"What's that about?"

Merida glanced at Jack tiredly. "People have gone missing in the woods, a few are saying their seeing a new bear deare. It's Mor'du all over again."

"Two days' people have been going missing?"

"Three… it started three days ago. Me father tried to kill 'em but, he got hurt. He's recovering now." She explained quickly as another group of frightened people moved to her, and she calmly explain to them that she was doing everything she could.

"Soo much for getting de stress out of me hair." She groaned as finally slipped into the castle.

"You sound tired of your, duties." Jack noted, his staff on his shoulder as he walked in front of her backwards.

"I am, though I'm handling it better than I would a year ago. A year ago, I would've killed someone already."

"Well you almost did kill me." He grinned, causing her to smile tiredly.

"Ya should be me target sometime, save me from killing someone else." Merida joked, Baby Tooth peeking out of her hair.

"Merida, there you are." Jack glanced up to face a tall and elgent woman speeding towards her.

"Who's she?"

"Mum, how's Pa?" Merdia asked, Jack swerving to look at her.

"She's your mother!?" Jack yelled and looked between the two. "You two don't look alike at all." Merida rolled her eyes as Elinor phased through Jack and stood in front of Merida.

"Impossible. He refuses to stay in bed and insist on working. I've set him in the Great hall, to _organize_ the feast for tonight till he want to return to bed."

" _Nice_ mum." Merida grinned, peeking over her shoulder to the main hall. Jack glanced down the hall and saw three boys tiptoeing through the door.

Tilting his head suspiciously, Jack floated down the hall and into the Great Hall, where servants worked like ants, setting up tables and placing food on top. A muscular man with a thick moustache and whiskers on his chin sat at the head of a table, his arms and forehead bandaged and his missing leg resting on a stool. He attempted to drink from his mug but was interrupted by a servant, and the man sighed, pointing somewhere off in the distances as he dropped his mug back on the table.

The man raised his head as Elinor and Merida stepped into the room, begging. "Elinor, me wife! Send me back to bed, _please!_ I can't stand being here any longer!"

"Oh, is that so, Fergus?" She cried as she walked towards the stairs. "I'm afraid I can't as I must prepare for tonight. You're doing marvellously Fergus!" She waved at him, his cries ignored.

Jack chuckled but froze as he saw one of the boys sliding a bowl of cookies off the table with remarkable speed and hid beneath the table. Leaning over, Jack watch the boy stuff three cookies in his mouth before crawling down under the table with his stolen goods. Standing back up, he looked toward Merida who was talking to a servant by a table and opened his mouth to shout at her when the same boy head rose over the side of the table and swiped the plate of sandwiches down under the table. Spinning around, Jack saw the same boy carrying the bowl of cookies to a lone table against the walls. Squinting, Jack moved towards it. The boy carrying the sandwiches slipped under the tablecloth.

Smiling slowly Jack paused beside the table, leaning over and pressed his ear against the tablecloth. Underneath it, Jack heard crunches and mumbles of delight and slowly, with the crock of his staff he lifted the edge of the tablecloth up and peeked under it. Three identical boy stared at him, frozen before frowning.

"Who are ya? Ya aren't one of deare servants." One of the boys, most likely the leader, mumbled and spraying Jack with cookie crumbs.

"I'm a friend of Merida's." He winked at them. "Nice hideout." He kneeled in front of them, eying the inside of their hideout. The three boys glanced down at their prizes then held a finger to their lips.

Chuckling Jack winked at them. "I won't say a word…" The four of them grinned at each other, and Jack glanced up as a servant carrying another bowl of cookies walked past him. Dropping the edge of his staff down, a sliver of ice twisted across the floor under her, and her foot slipped sending the bowl into the air. The three boys watched in awe as Jack spun the wind around the bowl and caught it, then stashing it under the table with them. Sliding under the table Jack dropped the tablecloth behind him, grinning as he picked up cookie from his bowl.

"Because I'm just as guilty as you are." The boys gasped excitedly and quickly held a prize up in the air, cheering quietly. Jack bite into the cookie, enjoy the warmth before a hand snapped around his neck and dragged out under the table.

"I saw that, _Frosty Toes._ " Merida growled, Baby Tooth glaring at him from her spot next to Merida's neck. Jack chuckled, biting the cookie again. Three heads poked out under the tablecloth, staring up at Merida before ran angry servant shouted at them, sending them scrambling away with their stolen goods as the servant chased them.

"I like those kids…" Jack laughed, Merida glaring at the boys. "They're fun." Merida turned her glare towards Jack, groaning sharply.

"Princess Merida…" The two turned, Merida a bit sharply and they looked up at Ewan.

"Aye Ewan? What is it?" Merida asked, calming herself.

"We've found de boy ya're looking for. A group of travellers found him stumbling in de forest, and brought him here."

"Hiccup!" Jack and Baby Tooth's face brightened as Merida nodded, sighing tirdly.

"Thank ya Ewan. Where is he now?"

"In de barracks. He wasn't very happy about being held back, and we had to hold him down."

"He fought back?" Jack muttered, his eyebrow arched.

"Thank ya, we'll see him now."

Ewan nodded, leading them out the Great Hall and back outside. The sun was casting a gold light on the clouds above them as it set, and Jack inhaled deeply, enjoying the fresh air. Opening a thick door Jack snorted, holding his laughter back as he looked at Hiccup, who was being held up in the air by the arms by a large foot solider as Hiccup struggled in his grips.

"Why am I being restrained! Let me go!" Hiccup grunted, wiggling. Jack burst into laughter and Hiccup glanced toward them.

"Jack?" Hiccup asked as Merida stepped forward.

"Thank ya boys, I'll take him now. He's a friend of a friend." The guard nodded, dropping Hiccup back down. Hiccup glanced between Jack and Merida as he musagred his arms.

"Um… hi?" Hiccup wobbled toward the two, glaring sidewards at the guard who held him up. " _Um… Who are you_?" Hiccup whispered to Merida who studied him.

"Ya said he was thin… he's a noddle. Noddle with arms." She glanced at Jack, who snorted again.

Hiccup's face dropped, unamused. "Oh ha ha…. Shut it Jack." He glanced at Jack, eyebrow raised and eyes unamused. Merida eyes dropped to Hiccup's metal foot, which was bent slightly.

"Ya foot is bent… let's get it to de blacksmith here. He owe me a few favours." Merida turned to the door, Jack stepping beside Hiccup as he glanced up at the guards.

"I would like my stuff back please." Hiccup put his hand out and the guards grabbed Hiccup's satchel and shield, his dagger still in his sheath. Putting the sheath back on his flying-vest Jack leaned towards his ear.

" _Where's Toothless?_ " Jack whispered.

" _Left him in the forest. Didn't know how they would react to a dragon._ " Hiccup whispered back, throwing his satchel over a shoulder and grabbing his shield in his hand. " _I got somethings I_ need _to tell you_."

"Hey, what are ya saying?" A guard stepped forward and Hiccup smiled up at him.

"Nothing." Hiccup said before srambling after Merida who held the door open.

The three walked a slow pace for Hiccup because of his leg, before Hiccup glanced to Merida.

"I'm sorry but we actorly have met properly have we? My name is Hiccup Haddock the Third."

"Princess Merida of DunBroch. So, de third huh? Royal too?"

"Royal? No. I'm the son of the chief back home." Hiccup nodded, before stopping and glancing around.

"Jack, there's something I have to tell you." Jack stopped and glanced around too before the three huddle together.

"What?"

" _I met a someone in the forest when we got here, an old woman. A witch and she-_ "

" _De witch!?_ " Merida whispered harshly, staring at Hiccup. " _Did she own a crow?_ "

" _Um, yes. You know her?_ "

Merida huffed nodding. " _Aye, I know her. She turned me mum into a bear._ "

" _She what!?"_ The two boys yelped, staring at Merida who shrugged nervously.

" _Well, I asked her to but not that way._ "

" _You asked her to turn your mum into a witch? That lady we met before?_ " Jack whispered, pointing back to the castle.

" _I asked her to change me fate, as I was being married off though I didn't want to and… it's a long story._ " Merida sighed, waving the question away before looking back at Hiccup.

" _What did she want with you?_ "

" _She wanted to give me something._ "

" _If it's a pie, refuse it. They're horrible._ " Merida muttered.

" _Jack… I know where Pitch is._ "

"What?" Jack stared at him, fingers tightening around his staff.

"Pitch who?"

" _Pitch is another spirit that attacked my village a few days ago. He's from Jack's world and he's fallowing him around to stop him."_ Hiccup explained and Jack grabbed his shoulder.

" _How do you know where he is?_ "

" _Well, I don't know where he is exactly. You see, the witch showed me a glimpse into the future._ "

"The future?" Merida and Jack said in unison.

" _I saw a place, a place made of ice. It was like a frozen Valhalla, the walls and floor made of ice. Both you and I were there._ " Hiccup paused, staring at Merida. " _I think you were there too, it's a bit fuzzy though._ "

"I was there?"

" _Oh, and another girl. Long blond hair, she reminds me of Freyja a bit. Pitch attacked us, and then a blizzard appeared. That was it._ "

" _So, we face Pitch in an ice palace?_ " Jack said, rubbing his chin as Hiccup shrugged.

" _Maybe… the witch said somethings might change, or thing might happen at all. It's a start a least._ " Hiccup shrugged.

"Wait… ya said that Pitch is from Jack's world. What ya mean?" Merida eyebrow rose and Hiccup and Jack shared a look.

"It's a long story."

"How about ya tell me over food tonight. We're having an feast tonight, though not a lot of cheering will be happening. Why don't ya be me guest Hiccup?" Merida offered, and Hiccup paused before nodding.

"Thank you, stories are always better told over food."

"What about me? Am I destined to be out in the cold, _in the stables. With him_?" Jack pointed to Angus in the stables, and Merida placed her fist on her hip.

"Ya invisible to some right… just sneak in."

"Oh yeah."

* * *

"So, wait, ya from another world?" Merida frowned, her food forgotten. Hiccup and Jack nodded, Hiccup digging into his stew with his spoon as he had couldn't get a grip on using a fork on cooked fish.

"And ya travel by using that?" Merida pointed to the World Jumper in Jack's hand. Jack stood across from Merida and Hiccup, who sat beside Merida on the main table. Jack glanced quickly to Merida's parents, King Fergus sat at the head of the table enjoying his ale with Elinor beside him. Jack caught Elinor glancing at Merida and Hiccup, a small smile on her lips.

"Yeah, its called a World Jumper. It was created by the Man in the Moon, a spirit from my world. He was the one who choose us Guardians _to be_ Guardians."  
"Like the Tooth Fairy?" Merida glanced down at Baby Tooth, who sat on the table in front of her eating off her plate. Baby Tooth happily nibbled at the cookie Merida slipped onto the edge of her plate for her, and Merida and Hiccup smiled.

"Yes, that right. Pitch also has one of these, which he stole from us."

"Is there any difference of our three worlds? Like, do ya have forks in ya world?" Merida grinned at Hiccup, who frowned.

"I am sure we have forks, though my people don't use forks to eat fish. We just pick it up and eat it."

"In front of other people?" Merida asked, slightly jealous. "I wish we were allowed to do that." She looked longedly towards her mother.

"Why not?" Jack asked, glancing between the two.

"Rules. As a princess, I must have duties and dignity. Though I wish I could just-"

Merida was cut off as a guard crashed through the double doors screaming. "In the woods! A monster!"

King Fergus was on his feet at an instant, immediately groaning. "Where? What did it look like!?"

Elinor stood up abruptly before he could answer and glared her husband back into his seat, and then turned her gaze back to the panting guard. "Who are you and where did you see this bear?"

"My queen…" He gasped, regaining some of his mind. "I was doing a quick patrol along the edge of the forest when I saw him! Black as the night! It was a daemon! Its green eyes glowed in the darkness!"

"It the bear from the heart of the forest! Guards! We're going hunting!" Fergus shouted excitedly. Cheers rose from the tables, and Jack glanced to Hiccup, who had stopped eating and was frowning.

" _Green eyes?_ " He heard Hiccup muttering.

"You shall not!" Elinor shouted, ceasing the cheering immediately and a soft groan escaped from Merida's chair. "You're hurt and wounded from the last time you faced that bear and I will not-"

"Your majesty, ya mistaken. Ya think it's a bear. It wasn't. It's a demon! A demon with wings!" The guard shouted madly, and the room gasped. Hiccup and Jack shared a look, Hiccup's eyes filled with fear.

"It was a dragon…!"


	10. Chapter 9 Merida DunBroch

**Hey Guys, hop e you enjoy this chapter. BTW if you don't know, I try to post every Saturday.**

To GeekyGlamour who wrote "

 _I like How you wrote Merida. Still a little rebellious but more mature._ **" She just kinda came out like that, I haven't seen the movie for a while so she kinda came out like that. But I am very proud of how she came out.**

 **Now on with the show!**

* * *

The Snow Queen's heels clicked against her frozen palace floor as she walked towards her throne. Hoarfrost, the dragon that the Dark Prince Pitch had given her slept beside her throne, her breath appearing as mist and created a pattern on the floor. The Snow Queen sat down, eying her baby dragon, which had grown quite a bit with the help of her powers and was now the size of a full-grown dog.

Sighing the Snow Queen leaned back into her throne, relaxing. It was rare that she could relax as much as she was, as she had to attend to her world's harsh winter. The corner of her mouth twitched up slightly as she corrected herself. She made it hasher.

She frowned, ice splitting around her as she felt a presence on her ice. Standing she stormed towards the intruder, a blizzard swirling around her. She blasted the door open and stormed into her Dinning Hall, which she hardly used and came up short, Pitch's feet on her table.

"Surprised." He smiled at her as he sipped his glass of red wine. He glanced down at it, sniffing it. "I found this bottle in a forgeten corner of a inn in this world. The Snuggle Duckling I believe it was called. The thugs there are near impossible to be scared, _too drunk_. Especially that old man." Pitch shuddered as he took another sip. "Need _more wine to drown the image of that man in wings. Disgusting._ "

"I thought you said you'll be gone for three days." The Queen stepped towards him, her fingers tracing her table, new patterns twirling across the table.

Pitch smile faded slightly, annoyed. "Yes, well, I saw something. In the last world…"

"The one with your bear?"

"Yes, that one." Pitch nodded. "I saw a spirit, or servant of a spirit I think. They led me to a spot, where I watched _Jack Frost_ appear."

The Snow Queen blue eyes sparkled with interest. "The Winter Spirit from your world?"

"Yes, and with him… the boy. Hiccup Haddock and his _Night Fury_."

"A Night Fury…? Are they going to be a concern?"

" _Jack_ will, but the human I'm unsure. He somehow found a way to wound me when I first faced him."

"Ahh, so he's the one."

Pitch glared up at her, daring her to go on. "Yes, _the one_. I don't know _why_ Jack allowed him to come along, he's human. And a kid. I suppose the kid pulled the same trick those kids pulled when I nearly wiped the Guardians out last time. ' _And who will protect you?_ ' ' _I will,_ ' gah!" Pitch rolled his eyes, disgusted. "How disgustingly heroic."

"So, lets deal with them."

"And how would you suppose we do that _, Snow Queen_." Pitch glared at her, annoyed. The Queen paused, before a slow smile crossed her face.

"Take me to the other world, and call your _bear_ to us. I got an idea."

Pitch eyebrow rose, before placing his glass onto the table and rose from his chair, stepping next to the Snow Queen. "As you wish, _Snow Queen_." He grabbed her wrist and pulled his World Jumper out under his cloak. The Queen watching her world vanishing and then she reappeared in a cluster of woods, moonlight slipping through the leaves above them. Pitch stepped forward, letting the Snow Queen go as his called his bear.

"Tell me, my dark prince… why did you chose a bear for this world?" She asked as Pitch paused, listening.

"I didn't. Before I came, a bear once roamed these woods and strike fear into everyone who saw him. Recently the bear was killed, but the fear of him remained, in stories and memories of those who saw him. I pulled on those memories, the fear from the stories and put those fears and memories into my nightmare sand, creating a body for them. I didn't create it, the bear existed before I came."

"But…?" The Snow Queen smiled softly, knowing what was coming.

"The bear is simply that, memories and fears. It can't-"

"It can't live." The Snow Queen smiled, nodding. Pitch frowned a little at her, puzzled.

The two looked ahead as a groan was heard, and the Snow Queen eyebrows rose in surprised, and Pitch smiled at it, seeing such an emotion was rare. The Queen expression moulded into awe as she studied the large form, and stepping towards it. It eyed her though its dark eyes, before huffing and stared at Pitch. The Queen smiled, feeling it's sandy fury under her fingertips.

"Impressive." She stepped back, studying it.

Pitch stepped forward, eyeing her. "Why did you want to come here? To see _him_?"

The Snow Queen turned to him, her smile dropping. "He has no life, only memories. But memories can shape a life."

"Don't go all mushy on me and lecture me about _life_." Pitch rolled his eyes, falling back on to the side of a tree. "What's your point?"

"What if I tell you instead, of just memories, it can create memories of its own."

"That's called life, only an old spirit can create life."

"Or an ancient force, like winter." The Snow Queen turned her back to him as he straightened.

She held her hand out, her palm against the bears snout. The bear groaned, feeling the cold seeping through him. She watched its black eyes turned a tone lighter, and she could feel it's memories, the beginning of its life, before it turned into the bear that held the man and its dark memories of after, and then of a girl with wild red hair. She lifted her hand slightly, her hand hovering above his snout. Slowly she clenched her hand, the bear groaning until she swiped her hand away, the bear dropping to the ground silent.

"He's finished." She said, stepping back. Pitch stepped beside her, watching the bear on the ground.

"I didn't know you could do that."

The Snow Queen stared down at the bear, her face emotionless. "I don't make snowguard's when I could deal with an issue personally."

The bear growled slowly, his paw moving under him and he pushed himself up slowly. His eyes looked up at the two spirit's, before bowing his head towards the Queen. The Queen smiled and Pitch moved to him, his hand patting his fur.

"Amazing, he's still made of nightmare sand, but he's not a part of me. _He's alive…_ " He chuckled, scratching his fur.

"I can feel his emotions, his anger."

"I felt that too. While I was touching him, I saw someone." The Queen said, curious.

Pitch frowned, stepping back as the bear turned towards the large lake, sniffing the air. "He's hunting something. I didn't tell him to hunt." He glared at the Queen. "What have you done?"  
"He has his own memories, remember." The Snow Queen stepped behind him, watching the bear curiously. "His own, desires. His own motives. Perhaps, he remembers something from _before_ , and-"

The bear growled, causing the two to freeze. " _Mer…Merida…DunBroch…"_

* * *

Merida's eyes widened as the guard shouted. " _A dragon…_ " She whispered, shocked.

Elinor scoffed as Fergus stared at the guard. "A dragon? Guard, I believe your drunk as dragons are a myth, a story. They're not real." Elinor waved the guard away and pulled her seat back but Fergus quickly stood back up.

"Den there's nothing to be worry about, me love. Anyway, if it's a bear, I'll leave it to the men. Can't have them getting fat because I'm killing all the bears." Fergus laughed, his men laughing with him.

Fergus stood up, more careful to not to annoy his wounds. "He who kills the bear will be reward with a mug of me best ale from me cellar!" He shouted to the men in the Great Hall, who cheered at his proposal. Merida grinned, knowing he would give them the smallest cups in DunBroch. Fergus slipped out of his chair and marched off through the main doors, men from his guard ran after him.

"Gather up yer gear men, we'll leave when I'm saddled!" Fergus shouted behind him, and men rushed past him to get ready.

Merida sighed, turning back to the two boys. "Well, we're going to have a moor quiet eve…" Her voice faded slowly as she noticed Hiccup and Jack was gone. Blinking she glanced down at her plate, Baby Tooth was also gone. Standing, she glanced about for them.

"Where did ya go…?" She froze as she saw Baby Tooth hovering over a bowl of cookies, stealing one out of the bowl before racing after the men, eating on the fly. Frowning, Merida slipped out around her chair and ran after her.

"Princess Merida?" Merida skidded to a stop and turned to find a servant girl, holding her bow and arrows. "Please, excuse me princess… but ah guessed that ya would go after them so ah sneaked into yer room to get ya this."

"I'm, I'm not…" Merida started frowning and then quickly grabbed her bow and arrows, setting the quiver around her hip. "Thanks Fiona. I ow ya one!" She waved at her as she skipped down the hall backwards before turning back around and charged till she got to the doors.

Pushing it open slowly, Merida peeked outside. The courtyard was in a frenzy, men gathering their spears and weapons, lighting touches to see with. Her dad stood patiently beside his horse, who stamped the ground impatiently. Her blue eyes narrowed as she saw Baby Tooth flying past a burning torch, rushing towards the gates.

Slipping past the door she whistled, Angus's head perking up from the stable. Angus sprinted to her, naying at the excitement.

"No Angus, we're not hunting for this _bear_ or whatever it is. We're fallowing Baby Tooth. I think there's something wrong." Angus shook his head and turned around and allowed her to clamber up his side. "Let's go."

Merida charged past her father, who swirled around after her, his shouts ignored. Racing past the gate Merida fallowed the path down the road. Ahead, Merida saw Jack and Hiccup sprinting off the road and into the woods.

"Where are you two going?" Merida muttered, frowning.

Pulling Angus off the road she fallowed the path the two boys made before sliding off Angus's back, patting him on the neck. "Go back home, Angus, I'll be fine." Angus shook his head, glancing at the wood's edge, causing Merida to laugh. "Ya're such a wuss." Merida patted him one more time before slipping past the trees, Angus naying behind her.

Merida squinted in the poor light, the night sky covered with clouds. Pausing under a tree Merida whispered urgently.

" _Jack? Hiccup? Where are you-_ " Merida froze as she saw a soft blue light in the corner of her eye. Looking around Merida swallowed and blinked. The Wisp moaned, hovering over a bush as it waved at her.

Straightening, Merida stepped towards it. Inhaling Merida stopped in front of it, the two watching the other.

"Hello again." Merida said tenderly, and the Wisp moaned back. "Been a while since I seen one of you guys. Since I turned me mum into a bear." The Wisp nodded, moaning. Merida looked around her, the trees seemed closer and tight.

"Can ya help me find Jack and Hiccup?" She asked, looking back down at the soft flame. The Wisp vanish, and reappeared to her side. Smiling Merida fallowed it, remembering her fist time she saw them in the woods as a baby.

The sound of water flowing grew louder and then the Wisp stopped, hovering beside a thick bush. Glancing at it before Merida walked past it and parted the bush apart. Right in front of her, Hiccup and Jack stood, watching the river in front of them. Frowning, Merida pushed the bushes apart and marched towards them.

"Deare ya are. What's de big idea of dumping me behind?" She asked angrily, causing the two boys to jump. Jack quickly lifted his staff towards her, Hiccup also raising his shield threatenly glaring towards Merida but slowly dropped it as they noticed her wild hair.

"Merida? What are you doing here? Were you fallowed?" Hiccup asked looking past her, as Jack dropped his staff.

Merida eyebrow rose, and dropped her arm down with her bow loosely grasped. "Why?"

"Um, because ugh…" Jack and Hiccup shared a looked, Jack ruffling his hair nervously.

"Start talking, now…" Merida rolled her eyes, her fists on her hips.

"Um… we kinda don't _have_ too talk." Hiccup chuckled, scratching his neck. She raised her eyebrow again and opened her mouth as the clouds parted, letting some moonlight to fliter down on them. Her eyes were immediately drawn to the river behind the two boys, where a dark body moved towards them, two big round green eyes watching them.

Gasping, Merida lifted her bow and attached an arrow in one fluid movement. "Behind ya!" The big green eyes snapped into narrow slits, staring straight at Merida before launching towards Merida with a roar. Stumbling back, she let the arrow go which bounced off the beast's chest harmlessly. It pushed Hiccup and Jack to back and landed onto of Merida. Squealing Merida scrambled back on her back as the beast claws dug into the dirt as it paced over top of her.

"Woah Toothless! Its ok, she wasn't aiming at me!" Hiccup rushed in front of the beast, who stopped and looked up at Hiccup. It's slit eyes softened and dissolved into big round eyes, and it warbled at Hiccup. "She's just frightened of you. That's all bud." Hiccup held its head in his hands, it nudging him softly before sitting back letting Merida back onto her feet. Merida stumbled further back away, staring at it.

"What… _Da 'ell!? Is that!_ " She screamed, causing the beast to straightened back, clearly offended.

"Merida, this is Toothless. He's my dragon. Toothless, Princess Merida of DunBrouch." Hiccup gestured between the two, Toothless cooed towards her. Merida stared at it.

"Ya have a dragon!?"

"Everyone has a dragon back home." Hiccup smiled softly, and Merida glared at him.

"Ya have a dragon! And ya think it's _normal_ for a princess to know about dat!?"

Hiccup huffed, shrugging undecidedly. "Yeah ok, sorry. Could've introduced you two a little bit better."

"Is he… _controlled_?" Merida asked wearily. Hiccup jolted slightly at that idea.

" _Controlled_? He's a friend, I don't control him. I trust him with my life." Hiccup said, stepping between the two. "You _can_ trust him, Merida… He didn't mean to frighten you. He thought you were aiming your bow at me. He's really protective." Hiccup smiled.

"Will… will he bite if I get close to him?" Merida asked, stepping softly towards Toothless.

Toothless and Hiccup faces dropped, staring at her. "He might if you keep thinking he's mindless. It's about trust Merida. Trust him, and he will trust you. Hold your hand out to him, and slowly walk towards him." Hiccup instructed her.

"Slowly?" She asked hesiently as she fallowed his instructions. "Why?"

"Dragons a prideful sometimes and need to be shown respect when you first met them. After you earned a dragon trust though, you can be pretty much tackle them to the ground." Hiccup smiled as he gently grabbed Merida's hand and slowly guided it to Toothless, who sniffed it softly before leaning forward. Merida hand jolted back, Toothless head inches from her hand, his eyes shut as he waited for her hand.

Hiccup watched her, smiling softly. "He decided to trust you… will you?" Merida hand twitched, millions of thoughts running through her mind. Baby Tooth appeared in front of her, smiling at her before fluttering down beside Toothless's head, stocking his scales beneath his eye. Inhaling, Merida dropped her hand on his nose, feeling Toothless's scales under her hand.

She stared at Toothless, before she found herself starring at the green eyes. He cooed, nudging her hand further up his head. Slowly she started to scratch, the dragon practically melted in her hands.

A smile started to grow on her face as she stepped to its side, one hand scratching it's head while the other fallowed his body and then onto its wing. "He's incredible." Her hand slipped onto his saddle and she starred up at Hiccup. "Ya ride him!?"

"Yeah, of course!" Hiccup chuckled. "Flying is _amazing._ You find out what's it's like to be a dragon."

Merida smiled, her hand going back up Toothless's wing joint. " _Amazing..._ " She whispered as Toothless tilted his head to look at her. Her face drained for a second, her hands trembling. "Sorry, I shot at ya, Toothless." Toothless shock his head, warbling and nudged her gently. She giggled slightly.

"I didn't hurt him did I?" Merida asked Hiccup, who grinned.

"Your arrow didn't do anything to him. You need a more powerful bow to do that. His scales are fire proof and are incredible tough." He shrugged, grinning at Toothless.

Merida glanced down at the flight-gear around Toothless's side and then fallowed it up to his tail.

"What happened here?" She lift Toothless's tail up gently, the dragon turned his head towards her, watching her curiously with his head tilted.

"Yeah, I shot him down. You see, on my village, we weren't friends with them as we are now. Toothless here, is actually a Night Fury, the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself."

"Guessing ya were terrified of him." Merida guessed, stepping away from his tail and back to his side.

"Yeah, but when saw him, you could say I saw myself. I was scared of him, and yet, even being a dragon, he was scared of me. I freed him, but he couldn't fly because I hurt his tail-wing when I shot him down. So, during my dragon-training I made him a new tail, one I could help him control. From there, I save my village from a dragon queen, who was controlling the dragons and forcing them to feed her, and brought peace between us two. Dragons now live among us, peacefully and we made some great friends." Hiccup smiled as Toothless bounded beside and rubbed himself against him gently as he spoke. He chuckled, scratching him viciously sending Toothless rolling on the ground with Hiccup on top.

Merida smiled softly, and glanced up as Baby Tooth flutter up beside her face and rubbed her against Merida's cheek. Merida touched her back lightly, careful not to touch her wings, and grinned.

A bark cause Merida to spin around to stare into the woods, Jack standing to attention as well. Jack glanced towards her, and Merida nodded.

"Me dad is hunting Toothless. Why did peek out of the woods?"

Hiccup paused scratching to shrug. "Dunno, probably wanted to know where I was… _or where the fish are._ "

"Aren't ya worried dat me dad will find him?" Merida asked, her eyes starting to flame up. Hiccup smiled.

"And what? Are they equipped to take down a dragon?"

Merida paused, shrugging. "Don't know. But wouldn't it be safer if-"

Jack interrupted, grinning. "Merida, he's a dragon. Nothing can hurt him."

"Jack." Hiccup stared at him before nodding towards Merida. "Your right Merida, it would be safer for _both_ parties if they don't find Toothless. I'll fly him off somewhere safe till we know what Jack and I are going to do."

"Ok, I'll try to delay them to give ya some more time." Merida nodded, stepping towards the woods. "Would ya like to give me a hand Jack, and tell me where me father is by the air?"

"I don't have a choice, do I?" Jack said behind her, and Merida could just hear the grin on his face. "But why not together, _princess_?" Merida screeched as Jack picked her up around the waist and she quickly put him in a neck-lock causing him to choke.

"Put me down _Frost-y!_ "

* * *

 **Ta-da! Hope you enjoyed it. What's happening with the bear! I wasn't really planned him to come out like this, but he just spoke. What do you think is happening? Anything you think I could add? Improve?  
Anyway, PLEASE review bellow. Hearing from you really makes my day, and I love hearing your thoughts. I'm not planning on giving this story up anytime soon, unless I need a break to write my other stories, which I will inform you before disappearing into Cyberspace. :)**


	11. Chapter 10 Jack Frost

**Hey Guys, I'm back from CYBERSPACE... sorry. I had a HUGE writing block and it took me 36 days since my last update to write it all. With that noted, I'm announcing I can't write this every week therefore I am giving myself 2 weeks before publishing the next chapter. I know its long, and its been a while since I gave you guys chapters but I need that time, with School, my Photography, learning to draw Anime/Manga and watching tv and playing games, it'll take me some time.  
But here's the next chapter... enjoy.**

* * *

Jack floated back down to Merida, smiling as she muttered something dark under her breath at a bush.

"Everything alright, _Princess Curly_? That's some pretty rough words right there." He teased, his bare feet touching the ground. Merida glared at him, a few leaves stuck in her mass of hair.

"No, everything isn't alright. Me mum is going to have me bow when she finds out what happened to me dress. Though, totally worth it." Merida shot Jack a smirk and Jack chuckled at it.

"It did something rude to you now, did it?"

"It's too bloody hard trek in it." She said, still smirking. "Now, where me dad?"

Pointing with his staff, Jack said. "In a clearing ahead. They stumbled upon it when I found them." Merida nodded and pulled her dress up and charged forward, Jack floating beside her.

"You know, it would be faster if I carried you." Jack offered again cheekily.

"And 'ow am I going to explain 'ow I came flying into them, in the air? Not all of them can see ya." Merida shot back, and grinned back at him.

"It'll be fun to see their faces." Jack persuaded her a bit, and she paused, surprising him.

"Aya, it would. It's almost tempting to accept. But still, no."

Jack pouted, crossing his arms as he dogged a tree. "Why did Baby Tooth go with Hiccup. She's much more fun then you."

Merida opened her mouth to respond but she frowned as they reached the clearing. "What? This place again?"

"You've been here?" Jack asked, glancing at the standing stones ahead, her clan marching across them.

"Yeah I've been 'ere." Merida said quietly, looking around as if she was reliving a memory.

"This is where Hiccup and I appeared from his world." Jack said quietly to her as she ran towards her father, who rode at the front his army and Fergus stepped passed the first standing stone and into the clearing surrounded by the standing stones.

"Dad!" Merida shouted as she waved, Fergus straightening on his horse.

"Merida! What are ya doing out here in de woods!?" Fergus shouted, the army coming to a halt. Jack flew beside her watching her smiling up at her father.

"Ma didn't want ya to go, so I came to deal with it myself."

Jack sighed, rolling his eyes. "I don't think that's going to work princess."

Merida made a soft growl towards him as Fergus laughed. "What are ya trying to do, Merida? Steal me name, the Bear King?"

"I dealt with Mor'du remember?" Merida said smugly, crossing her arms.

King Fergus paused and nodded solemnly, a small smile still on his face. "Aya, that's true. But Merida, ya in yer dress. If ya were to…" Fergus froze, and the two watching up him, Merida rolling her eyes.

"Dad, its not a big deal." Merida tried to reason with him, but Fergus held his hand up, lifted his ear up. "Dad…" She groaned as he ignored.

" _Hush_ …" He ordered, squinting as he concentrated, and pushing his horse forward past Merida.

"Do ya hear that?" He asked, listening.

Merida smiled at Fergus, who stepped off his horse and phrased through Jack. Jack glared up at him, his hand over his chest, as people phasing through him still hurt a bit. "I've already checked around here dad, there's nothing-"

" _Shhh_." Fergus held his hand, his hand dropping to his hilt as he stepped past Merida and moved edge of the circle of standing stones. His men muttered excitedly, expecting a fight soon.

"Dad, what are ya-" Merida started but a growl froze both teenagers to the spot. The group swirled around, Jack flying into the air to look over the hoard of men and his mouth dropped.

A black bear slowly moved towards them, his grey eyes staring at them, his surprisingly white teeth, like gleaming like icicles.

Fergus laughed, drawing his sword. "Ha! This one is smart! He was fallowing us! The hunters!" Fergus charged, his men fallowing him. Jack held back, Merida beside him as the bear reared up on its hind legs.

"Wow, that's a big bear." Jack whistled, Merida shrugging her bow off her back. The bear roared at the charging men, Fergus in the lead. The bear swiped his paw at Fergus, sending him sprawling to the side, his men shouting and backing away, a few checking on their king.

"Dad!" Merida cried out angrily, pulling back her bow's string and released an arrow as Jack caught the wind and flew up above the fight. Her arrow landed solidly in its chest but Jack watched in shock as it simply ignored it. It glanced toward Merida and growled.

It charged, running on all four and bulldozed through Fergus's men and came to a halt in font of Merida. Merida screamed, stumbling back.  
"Merida!" Jack shouted as he called the wind and shot down. The bear growled and stood above Merida as recognition flicked through her eyes.

"Mor'du."

Mor'du eyes narrowed, growling. " _Merida DunBroch…"_

Jack pulled back on the wind, shocked. "It talks?"

"What type of sorcery is this!?" Merida shouted, her face a mixture of surprise and anger.

"Merida!" Merida's father, his Scottish accent snapping the large bear out of its glare before it raised its paw into the air.

A high pitch whistle cut through the air, and an explosion erupted in front of Mor'du sending him back onto his side. A dark shadow shot over it and sent the bear flying, and Jack landed beside Merida as he watched the dark shadow rose back up into the sky. The bear dug his claws into the ground, slowing down. It glared up at the shadow as flew back to Jack and Merida and landed in front of them.

The men gasped as they looked at Toothless, the flames from his plasma blast on the ground illumination the dragon's body in a dark purple light. Toothless growled at Mor'du, Hiccup leaned back on Toothless's saddle, his shield on hand.

"Glad you could make it." Jack smiled up at him and Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"Baby Tooth and I left you for what? Ten minutes and you got yourself in trouble already?" Hiccup smirked, sliding off Toothless. Baby Tooth fluttered out, tweeting at Jack, a look of disappointment on her face.

"Merida! Run!" Fergus shouted as he stared fearfully at Toothless, missing Hiccup slipping off and then went into a coughing spree. Mor'du growled at the group in front of him, Jack pointing his staff towards him as Hiccup stepped towards the bear, squinting. Baby Tooth squeaked when she saw it, flying into Merida's hair and peeked back out, glaring at it.

"That's a nightmare beast." Hiccup said, causing Jack to perk up and stare at him.

"How do you know?"

"Look at his wounds, it's grainy like sand. Nightmare sand." Hiccup pointed out, and Merida pulled her bowstring back again as Jack nodded.

"Smart, Hiccup."

"It not healing from Toothless's attack's though, dat something. Through I would like to know how a dead beast is alive again!" She aimed, and Mor'du growled at her. Jack floated up into the air, glancing towards Fergus. Fergus seemed to be unconscious and his men were not keen to get close to Toothless.

The bear roared charging again, Toothless jumping towards it, claws and teeth extended. He fired a plasma blast at him, missing as Mor'du dropped lower to the ground and ran under Toothless. Toothless whipped around, his tail whipping its hind as it crashed into the ground on his back.

Merida released her arrow, the arrow striking in its shoulder before it jumped, swiping it paw across her, sending her bow flying out of her hand and the string snapping. Hiccup jumped in between them and Mor'du swiped them with the back of his paw, sending the two flying. Jack shouted, blasting the bear furiously, ice pushing the bear away. Dropping back onto the ground Jack dropped his staff back to the ground glaring at the panting bear, snow coated its fur.

"You guys alright?" Jack asked, quickly checking them over his shoulder. Hiccup rolled off Merida, who groaned.

"No, me bowstring is broken. Unless ya have an extra bowstring, I can't shoot." Merida slapped her face, pulling her cheeks down.

Hiccup stood, offering his shield to her. "Take this then." Merida eyebrow rose.

"And how is a _shield_ supposed to help me?"

"It's no ordinary shield." He smirked, quickly twisting his hand and the knob on the shield slid off and the shield split open, revealing a crossbow built into it.

"Oh…" Merida blinked at it, taking it, and held it in her hands. "Thanks?"

A groan cause them to swirl back around to Mor'du, who was slowly pushing himself back onto his paws and glared towards them. It growled, claws digging into the soft dirt. Jack stepped in font of them, twirling his staff as he narrowed his eyes. The bear glanced at him, growling. It lunged forward and Jack thrusted his staff forward, snow and ice blasting into it as it tried to push through Jack's magic. The bear growled, pushing forward, eyes dropping to Merida.

" _Merida…_ " It groaned softly, Hiccup stumbling in shock as he heard it.

"It can talk!?"

"Um, yeah, we've covered this already." Jack frowned, grasping his staff with both hands and pushed, the bear groaning, dropping his head as Jack's power started to overcome him. He dared a glance back over his shoulder and glanced at Merida. "It's keeping saying your name, Merida. Why does it want you?"

"Well dat easy… I killed him in his last life." Merida growled, placing an arrow on Hiccup's crossbow and aimed.

"What!?" Jack stared back at her, his staff dropping slightly. Mor'du glared up, growling and pounced over Jack's ice and roared, Jack freezing on his spot, the black bear flying towards him.

Toothless rammed into him, sending the two crashing into the ground. Toothless rolled off the ground and quickly positioned himself between Hiccup and Mor'du, daring him to attack. Mor'du growled, swiping at the dragon. The wind picked Jack into the air and Jack swirled his staff around, blasting Mor'du paw away. Toothless hissed and blasted him twice in the chest, the blast's sending him back onto his side. Merida fired her arrow, the arrow lodging itself under Mor'du arm. The bear grunted.

Mor'du stood on its hind paws, revealing its teeth. Jack and Toothless tensed, Merida's eyes narrowed and Hiccup growled.

"Toothless! Full plasma blast!" He shouted, pulling his dagger from its sheath on his flying-vest. Toothless reared up, his mouth glowing purple as the plasma blast built up. Mor'du lowered its snot, eyeing Toothless, before it closed its eyes peacefully as Toothless dropped back to his paws, launching the plasma blast with a cry.

The blast caused blinded everyone, everyone dropping their heads as the wind whipped their face's. Jack squinted up as the wind and light died down. Toothless panted, still standing where he fired, smoke rising out of his hanging mouth. Mor'du laid in the crater of ripped-up grass and dirt, fire burning any dead grass. Dirt covered what remained of his fur.

" _Woah…_ " Merida gasped, Jack landing beside her, Baby Tooth fluttering out and shuddered at the sight.

"Merida…" Jack glanced to the side to see Merida's father, staring at the dragon fearfully before looking towards her. " _Run!_ "

Hiccup stepped beside Jack, staring at Mor'du's body. "You now see the power of the Night Fury, the unholy offspring of lighting and death itself."

Merida stepped forward toward the body and froze as Mor'du shuddered.

"Oh, come on! It's still alive!" Hiccup shouted, waving his arms at as Mor'du twisted his head towards Merida.

" _Merida… fr-_ " It started to say but it was cut off as dark sand started to swirl around the body, encasing it in a dark sphere. The sphere exploded, a wave of dark sand rippling out and knocking Fergus and his men to restless sleep. Jack jumped in front of the teens and twirled his staff, freezing the ripple before hitting him, Hiccup and Merida behind him with Toothless's wings covering them.

A shadow rose front of one of the stand stones, laughing. Jack eyes narrowing as he pointed his staff towards him.

" _Pitch…"_ Jack growled as Hiccup stepped up next to him, eyes narrowed as he watched the shadow on the standing stone grow.

"Well, that was a surprise!" Pitch laughed as his shadow walked across from one stand stone to the next. "I wasn't prepared for my Nightmare to take on the mind of Mor'du, I only placed the memories _of_ him in him. I guess there's more to memories then I thought."

Baby Tooth fluttered out under Toothless's wing and twittered angrily at Pitch. Pitch chuckled.

"You knew didn't you tooth fairy? The power of memories. I can see it now. And I see you brought that _Viking_ along, Jack. What do you see that compares him to the other _Guardians_?"  
"His dislikes for tall creeps." Jack growled, his staff fallowing his shadow along the standing stones.

Merida growled, stepping forward. "Oy! Shadow nose! 'here's Mor'du!?"

Pitch's shadow paused, looking at Merida. "Oh, my gosh, Jack… _Another one_? How many mortals are you planning to take on this journey? You're aren't Gandalf, Jack, you can't just _appear_ at people's doorsteps and pull them along."

"Oy! I'm talking to ya! Where's Mor'du!?"

"He's out of the way. Till I can control him, to create more fear for me."

"By killing!?" Jack shouted, blasting Pitch's shadow with ice. "Killing mortals! Is this what you've become? A murder!"

"I haven't killed anyone!" Pitch shadow rose the side of every standing stone, it's form growing to fit the size of the stones. "The bear was just a nightmare, to frighten people in the forest. I _have no use_ for the dead. I don't kill."

" _In the forest…_ " Merida whispered, her face slowly glowing. "It was ya! Ya were the one who was scaring the people in the forest, making them lose their way and getting lost! To run _away_ from Mor'du, that _ya_ created!"

"Their fear are delicious." Pitch grinned as Merida paced toward one of the standing stones.

"Where are they!?"

"Like you said, _Princess Merida…_ Lost." Pitch shadows fell into the ground, silence growing around them.

"Pitch…" Jack said, listening. Growling he threw his staff into the ground. " _Pitch!_ "

"He got away." Jack growled, Merida and Hiccup watching him, Merida just as angry as Jack.

"We'll get him Jack. Remember, we're going to meet him again, in that ice palace." Hiccup said, sheathing his dagger. Jack sighed, nodding.

"If that was what you saw in your vision, then yeah, maybe."

Hiccup face softened as he watched Jack before glancing towards Merida, grim. "I'm sorry about your people Merida. At least you know what is causing it."

"Yeah… _Pitch_ is." Merida growled, tightening her grip around Hiccup's shield. "Thanks for the shield, um… bow, thing. It's not that bad." She smiled lightly. "If ya have the chance, punch Pitch in the face for me will ya?"

Hiccup looked at her in surprise, and glanced at Jack. "Um, sure. I mean, why don't you-" He started, but a blood-curdling cry cut him off, and Merida shouted in surprise as a big and hairy arm wrapped itself around her waist.

"Merida!" The two boys shouted, as Merida's father pulled her away, his sword pointing towards them.

"Kill them both! Kill the rider and his monster!" Fergus shouted, blinking rapidly as he tried to drive the sleep out of his eyes. Jack twirled around and saw Fergus's men charging towards them.

"Dad no! Let go of me!" Merida struggled against him as he mounted his horse.

"Hiccup, go! Their after you!" Jack ordered, and Hiccup nodded, Toothless sliding next to him and let his rider get on. Hiccup shot into the air, Toothless's powerful wings blasting air into the charging warriors, knocking them back into the ground. Baby Tooth fluttered after the two as Jack raced out of the way.

A large warrior phased through Jack as Jack ducked around one of the standing stone's. Jack pressed himself hard against the standing stone, breathing hard.

" _One more thing, Jack…_ " A voice whispered beside him, causing Jack to spin around and point his staff towards the shadows. " _Next time we met, I won't go easy on your humans… I'll hurt them, mentally and physically. You can't stop me. Not with them."_

Jack waited a second, waiting Pitch to say more. He didn't, and Jack tightened his grip around his staff, his lip tight.

"Maybe… but they're willing to try. And _so am I._ "

A large warrior phased through Jack as Jack ducked around one of the standing stone's. Jack pressed himself hard against the standing stone, breathing hard.

" _One more thing, Jack…_ " A voice whispered beside him, causing Jack to spin around and point his staff towards the shadows. " _Next time we met, I won't go easy on your humans… I'll hurt them, mentally and physically. You can't stop me. Not with them."_

Jack waited a second, waiting Pitch to say more. He didn't, and Jack tightened his grip around his staff, his lip tight.

"Maybe… but they're willing to try. And _so am I._ "

* * *

 **As always, plz review. Thanks for reading!**


	12. Chapter 11 Merida DunBroch

**QUICK CHAPTER! I know this is early but the 12 chapter is nearly ready and I will try to post it on Satuerday so you'll have two chapters.**

 **From** _Sakuramy_ "Please don't stop it got good and I hope Merida goes with them and I hope theirs more people like frozen or or like I saw ropunzel I think that's how you spell it but I hope she goes I don't know what she'll do but it would be interesting to see what you have for her and frozen like elsa would be to see another "person" like her and others don't know who but yeah keep doing what tour doing bye bye" **Glade you like man, and you will see Merida's decision in this chapter + a lovely moment with her brothers (Pfh... we all know what Merdia's decision is going to be :P )**

 **HERE WE GO!**

* * *

Merida watched the fire dance in front of her, feeling the heat on her tear-dried cheeks. Sniffling, Merida poked the coals with the stick. Merida placed the stick in front of her and laid on her side on the ground, watching the fire with curls of her hair drooping across her face.

" _Pst… Merida…_ " Merida bolted upright, her ears perked. She looked towards the door, where small hands clutched the window seal in the door. Merida scrambled to her feet, and raced to it, peeking out on her.

"Boys!" She shouted, somewhat relieved.

The boys hushed her, Hamish glaring at her through the window as he pulled himself up to the window in the door on top of Hubert's shoulders. " _Hush, will ya? Dad is still upset, and he'll have our heads if he finds us with ya._ "

Merida crooked her head a bit, a frowning slightly. " _Then what are ya boy doing here?_ "

Harries stepped into her view with a bowl of cookies, and held it up for her. " _We thought ya were hungry, so we baked something for ya._ "

" _Baked?_ " Merida red eyebrow rose, a smile touching her lips.

" _Slipped and steal._ " Hamish grinned as he grabbed the cookies from Harris and offered it to her. Merida blinked at it, her stomach growling.

" _How do I know if this isn't a trick?_ " Merida squinted at them, but accepted the bowl and managed to pull it through the narrow window by turning it to the side slightly, only a few cookies falling out on either side of the door.

" _Its not as fun pranking ya as it used to_." Hubert muttered under Hamish's feet.

" _Anyway, ya kinda slipped us all those cookies, so…_ " Hamish scratched the back of his head, feeling uncomfertble about talking about his feelings.

Merida smiled, thinking back how annoying they were when they were younger. " _Thanks boys._ "

The three prince's looked at the ground, their cheeks burning causing Merida to giggle, bitting into a cookie. Shouting was heard down the hall, causing the four of them to glance towards the row, Merida reconzing her fathers shouting voice.

" _How is dad?_ " Merida asked worriedly, finishing her cookie, and Hamish shrugged, causing the Hubert who was holding up growled at him.

" _Nothing the nurse's haven't seen. Was it a big bear?_ " He asked excitedly, the other two looking up at her excitedly.

Merida nodded, smiling slightly. " _It was. Dad raced towards it, and it sent him sprawling back_." The boys gasped in awe.

" _It must've been huge_ …" Harris gapped at her, his eyes wide.

" _It was. Dad wouldn't been able to beat it, if it wasn't for Hiccup and Jack._ "

" _Hiccup? The boy ya brought in for dinner? Dad declared him dangerous, and he should be killed on the spot._ " Hamish whispered and Merida's eyes widened.

"No! He's not dangerous, they're not dangerous _!_ " She explained viciously as the triplet's eyes widened.

" _They? Ya mean.. he had the dragon under his control?_ "

" _What? No, Toothless is a friend, a friend of Hiccup's. They're not dangerous."_

 _"He tamed a dragon?_ " Hamish whispered in awe. " _I thought they were stories."_ They boy's eyes glimmered in exciment.

"Was it big? Could it fly? Oh! Could it breath fire! _"_ The boy's chattered excitedly. Merida held her finger to lips, shushing them.

A noise down the hall cause the boys to swirl down the hall and screeched quietly.

" _Someone's coming. Quick, clean up the cookies_!" Hamish ordered as he dropped to the ground, the three boys scratching the floor and picked up the cookies that fell out of Merida's bowl and rushed away from the sound. Merida stepped back into her room, munching at another cookie as she watched the wall on the other side of the door.

The glow from the torch beside her door danced on the stone wall as a someone stepped in front of the torch. Merida choked slightly as a shadow covered face peeked through the window in her door, and tried the door.

"Leave me alone." Merida growled, hiding the bowl out of view from the door. She stiffly stepped towards her bed, her head held high.

"Sure thing, _Princess Curly._ "

"Jack?" Merida turned back to the door, Jack's face peeking through the window.

"Hi!" Jack grinned, and Merida beaming face slipped into a face of fake exasperation.

"Gee.. I thought I got rid of seeing that ugly face of yer's."

Jack winked cockily. "Nice to see you too, princess. Now, let me in."

Merida stepped up to the door, shrugging downheartedly. "Can't. Dad locked me in when we got here. Took the key with him."

"Why put a lock on your door anyway?" Jack mused. "Hang on." He stepped back away from the door, and hid bellow the window.

Frost crawled around her lock and Jack snapped the door open, ice sprinkling across Merida's room.

"There we go." Jack smiled, bowing. "Thou art now free, oh Princess of the Curls."

Merida smiled, glancing at the broken door. "Thanks… I think. What are ya doing here?"

Jack scratched his head. "Um, you see… Hiccup and I are leaving."

"Leaving?" Merida gaped at him.

"Sometime tonight. We're jumping off to the next world, and we wanted to let you know."

"Oh…" Merdia blinked, before nodding slowly, her fingers fiddling with a strand of hair . "Duh, of course ya leaving. Don't know why I'm _surprised_. Pitch is… still out there." She grinned up at him, a spark in her eyes. "Next time ya see him, break his jaw for me will ya?"

Jack chuckled, leaning on his staff and grinned. "Yeah, about that… Unfortunately there is a _rule_ that we spirits must fallow, we cannot hit another spirit, and Hiccup, well… he can't really throw a punch at all." Jack chuckled cheekily. "But you're welcome to do it yourself."

Merida stared at Jack, before barking shortly. "What."

"You would have to, of course, ride with Hiccup and Toothless. And I also believe Hiccup and Toothless can eat their fish raw, so you don't have to cook unless for yourself and-"

"Ya want me to come?" Merida stared at Jack, shocked. Jack shrugged, smiling softly.

"Both of us do really. Hiccup suggested it before I came." Jack offered his hand to her.

"But why? Ya hardly know me."

"Well I don't know about that." Jack smiling, his eyes sparkling in admiration. "You're brave, you stood your ground against an nightmare before facing the talkative Pitch Black. You wanted to defend your people, so kind to your people. From what I've heard about your past, you were a bit hot headed and rash, but hey… so am I." Jack held his staff to his chest, beaming as Merida rolled her eyes.

"Also… you wanted to come before."

Merida frowned, puzzled. "I'm sorry?"

"It's ok, Merida, I forgive you. Let me explain." Jack waved her down gently. "You said at the banquet earlier that you had rules and you had duties to attend, but you were about to wish something. My guess, you were about to wish for freedom. Free from the duties of being a princess and run wild and let your hair down or what every girls do." Jack waved his hand about, rolling his eyes at that last part.

"Hardly. As ya can see, me hair is already down." Merida grinned.

"True." Jack laughed.

"But ya right." Merida continued, nodding slowly. "I do want some time away. Mum was planning a trip for me to the forest sometime soon, but… I can't."

* * *

 ** _SAY WHAT! MERIDA STOP BEING A PRINCESS AND GET OUT THERE!_ :(**

 **Please review, I love it when you do! :)**


	13. Chapter 12 Hiccup

**Hey Guys, Long time no see! Finally finished the next chapter. Sorry it took so long. I have a bad Writers block. So what i am going to do is just write the best as I can. Any way, this might not be the chapter you are wanting but it is the next one.**

 **Anyway here we go!**

* * *

Hiccup squinted in the dim fire light, Toothless twisting around to look at what Hiccup was doing with his mechanical fin-tail, Baby Tooth resting on his tail as she watched the boy work. Hiccup sighed, grabbing a tool from his bag and fiddled with the gears.

"We need to work on your solo flying skills bud, though, I wish you hadn't destroyed that tail I built for you on Snoggletog. Perfectly functional and-"

Toothless's tail slipped out of Hiccup's grip and sent Baby Tooth falling to the ground, Toothless promptly slapped Hiccup's head, knocking him forward a bit as Toothless growled, clearly annoyed. "Ouch, and yes, I know you like flying with me but it would be _very_ useful in coming days. Flying by yourself, hunting and maybe an air-support while fighting Pitch." Toothless growled before humming, covering Hiccup with his wing and nudged him. Baby Tooth fluttered up, shaking the dirt off herself.

Hiccup laughed, pushing his dragon off of him. "Yeah I know, you want me on your back. And I don't doubt Pitch would be able to get me if I was, but I might be needed somewhere else. And by Thor! You and Merida, with her bow of hers, you two would be an epic team."

"You might want to rethink your battle plans, of yours." Hiccup glanced up and saw Jack floating down, his wind and floating snowflakes covering their camp site. "She's not coming."

"What?" Hiccup eyebrows rose, standing. Baby Tooth flew up to him, squeaking. Jack smiled, shrugging.

"She said she need to stay, and find the people Pitch scared into the forest. She wanted me to say goodbye to you guys."

"Oh." Hiccup said, slumping a bit. "Well, that's disappointing. I was looking forward to traveling with her." Hiccup sighed, dropping beside the fire and rustled the flame up with a stick.

"Yeah, she seemed fun. _And_ surprising." Jack sighed and dropped beside him, staring into the fire. The two tilted their heads as they watched it dance before Jack spoke again.

"How is fire so memorizing?"

"It dances, that what dance's do. _Memorize_." Hiccup muttered, shuffling his hair out of his eyes. "What do we do now? Keep going?"

"We have to." Jack said, nodding. "We'll met Pitch again, soon too."

"You know he'll be expecting us?" Hiccup said, glancing sidewards at Jack, the glow of the fire emitting both of their faces. "And no doubt be pleased to see us. ' _I'll hurt them, mentally and physically._ ' Those aren't the type of words someone would say if they weren't."

"Yeah I know. We'll just have to keep moving." Jack stood with the help of his staff, sighing.

Jack pushed his staff into the ground, ice growing towards the fire before it coated the burning logs, putting out the fire.

"Jack… Pitch _is expecting_ us, he _knows we're_ coming. And he's already threatened to kill us." Hiccup insisted, weighing his words with his hand. Jack twirled around to face him, arms waving.

"What are you saying Hiccup!? Do you want to go home?" Jack pulled the World Jumper out of his pocket, offering it to him. "Because I can send you back, _if you want_!"

Baby Tooth fluttered in front of him, twittering angrily as she tried to calm him down as Hiccup jumped up, face glowing. "Of course not! Pitch needs to be stopped, he threatened my home! He literally sent innocent people running into the forest because of his _talking_ _bear_! I'm not backing down! What I'm suggesting is we need help!"

"And where would we find that!" Jack shouted at Hiccup, stepping past Baby Tooth and glared at Hiccup. Toothless growled, raising up behind Hiccup. Jack froze, staring at Toothless's hot glowing eyes.

Baby Tooth glanced between the two quickly before squelching into the night, causing Hiccup to cover his ears. Jack stared at Baby Tooth, supprised as she started chattering, pointing her finger at both boys. Toothless lowered himself down, settling. Jack relaxed, sighing.

"I'm sorry Hiccup, I shouldn't have yelled. Just… _frustrated._ "

"At Merida?" Hiccup asked softly.

"No… just, I get what you're saying and I don't know what to do. We need help. I was hoping Merida could help, but I was too, _arrogant_ I guess. Didn't think she _wouldn't_ want to come."

The two boys stayed quiet, thinking. "Maybe we'll find help in the next world?"

"Maybe, if Pitch hasn't scared the living daylights out of them." Jack muttered, holding the World Jumper out, staring at it as Hiccup scooped his bag up off the ground and insured everything was inside, and grabbed his shield from beside the trunk before stepping next to Jack.

"Ready?" Hiccup nodded, grinning.

"Open the Bifrost, Jack!" He shouted, stretching his hand out as Jack threw the World Jumper, the portal opening.

"Ready Toothless? Baby Tooth?" Jack grinned back at the two, who bounded towards them. Jack looked back ahead and raced in, the portal swallowing him.

Toothless stepped beside Hiccup, Baby Tooth settling on top of Toothless's head. Hiccup smiled at him, hugging Toothless's neck as the two walked through. Hiccup felt his stomach drop for a second before he found himself submerged underwater. Hiccup choked, water filling his mouth as he struggled to breath. Toothless quickly scooped him up and helped him up, and broke out into the surface, Hiccup and Baby Tooth gasping.

"You guys ok?"

Hiccup glanced to the side as he gathered his breathing, smirking at Jack who clung to the top of his staff which was imbedded in a chunk of ice floating on the ocean. "I'm fine…" Hiccup coughed harshly. "Are you? You looked like you saw a Fireworm." Hiccup grinned teasingly at Jack as he glared at him.

"I'm a spirit Hiccup. Hence… _dead_. I drowned in a lake." Jack said blankly, wiping the grin off Hiccup's face.

"You drowned? Oh, sorry." Hiccup glanced away, slightly ashamed of teasing him.

"Yeah not a fan of big puddles." Jack muttered, using the wind to grab the World Jumper out of the water. "Let's get out of here."

Hiccup nodded weakly and grabbing Toothless's saddle, letting Toothless paddle with his wings to shore, Toothless keeping his head high out of the water to keep Baby Tooth dry.

Hiccup slipped off Toothless side, flopping onto his back, the dry sand sticking to his wet fur coat. Toothless dropped beside him, tucking his legs under his body and held his wings out wide and his head held high as he enjoyed the sun above them. Baby Tooth fluttered off the dragon's scaly head and shook her self-dry, and yawned before dropping out of the air and landed onto Hiccup's face, covering his eyes.

"You ok there, Baby Tooth?" He asked, unmoving. Baby Tooth muttered something, before yawning and wiggled a bit, getting a bit comforter.

"Yeah, Jack I don't think I'm going to move for a while. How about you go on by yourself. Have a look around or something."

"Yeah, sure…" Jack grinned down at him. "I'll be back soon."

Hiccup lift his hand up, waving him off as he felt the wind pick Jack up and away. He held his arm up for a few seconds before dropping it over Toothless's face.

"Yeah, let's just… rest… for a bit." He mumbled as his eyes slipped closed under Baby Tooth's sleeping form.

* * *

Hiccup frowned, his ears perking and he launched forward, sending Baby Tooth flying off his face and into the sand. Glancing to Toothless, Hiccup saw he also had his ears perked. Baby Tooth coughed, wiping the sand off her arms and fluttered up into Hiccup's face, scolding him angrily.

Hiccup rest a finger on her mouth, hushing her. "Listen… Can you hear that Toothless?" He asked his dragon, who nodded and lifted himself up quietly and stalked into the woods. Picking himself up and his satchel, and followed, Baby Tooth fluttering over his shoulder.

"Jack? Is that you?" Hiccup asked, stepping into the forest. Toothless's dark form climbed over a fallen tree, Toothless pausing on the other side and perked his head over it again to check on Hiccup.

"I'm fine bud. Though you should probably stay behind me…" Hiccup slipped under the trunk and patted Toothless's snout. Toothless growled, displeased with that idea.

"Hey, now bud." Hiccup smiled walking further into the forest and onto a road covered in grass, Toothless following him. "What's the worst that could happen?"

Hiccup froze, his hearing picking up a sound. Toothless growled, crouching down low in the shadows. Baby Tooth whimpered and dove into Hiccup's vest.

"Stay hidden bud, unless I need you." Hiccup ordered, waving Toothless back. Hiccup swirled around as the sound got louder and then two horses charged over the hill, the riders laughing. Hiccup yelped diving to the side, away from Toothless and landed on his back as the riders galloped past with a slight cry of surprise.

The riders pulled their white horses to a halt, and turned around and moved to Hiccup. The woman stared down at Hiccup, her sparkling green eyes full of concern.

"You ok?" She asked urgently as she nervously played with her shoulder length brown hair.

"Um, yeah… fine!" Hiccup laughed nervously, leaning slightly to the side to look past them and at Toothless. Toothless green eyes stared at them, his eyes slits and looked ready to pounce on them.

" _Completely! Fine._ " He emphasised, glaring at Toothless who slumped back down, relaxed.

"Oh good. I'm so sorry about that… I thought no one would be on this path." The woman breathed a breath of relief.

The second rider, smirked down at him. "What were you doing here?"

"Um, _traveling._ " Hiccup shrugged before getting onto his legs, his metal leg clunking slightly causing the woman to glance down at it.

" _Gah!_ You leg! What happen to you?"

Before Hiccup could answer the second rider slipped in. "He lost it to thugs and _ruffians._ "

"Eugene!" The woman snapped, causing Eugene to laugh, knee slapping himself. "That's not funny."

The horse she rode shook his head, neighing. "That's enough Maximus." She ordered, but was ignored. "He lost his leg! How is that funny!?"

"I, um… fell from… a building and lost it." Hiccup interrupted, shrugging as he showed it off. "That building was, um… quiet the beast."

"I see." Eugene chuckled, before leaning forward and offered his hand. "My names Eugene, though I used to go by of the name Flynn Rider."

Hiccup paused at the offered hand before shaking it cautiously. "Ugh… Hiccup."

"Hiccup!? That's a weird name." Eugene said in surprise, receiving a glare from the brunet. "Um, hi."

The woman rolled her eyes and moved Maximus forward, gesturing to herself. "I'm Rapunzel, and this is Pascal."

Hiccup stepped back as a green blur raced over Maximus's head and froze on the tip of the horse nose, the green lizard staring him down. "Um, hello… what is he?" he asked nervously over Pascal as he sniffed him, eyes squinting.

"A frog." Eugene smirked.

"He's a chameleon. He been my best friend for a long time." Rapunzel smiled.

Hiccup looked down at Pascal who studied him closely. Hiccup swallowed nervously, and he felt Baby Tooth move under his vest. Pascal's red eyes shot down toward her, growling quietly. Hiccup lifted his hand over Baby Tooth, hiding and comforting her. Pascal squinted at him before shooting up Rapunzel's shoulder, squeaking.

"Hang on Pascal. Not now." She hushed him as she turned back to Hiccup. Pascal slumped in annoyance turning to away from her but jumped, turning to a shade of white when he saw Toothless. Quickly he turned back to Rapunzel, squealing louder.

"Pascal! Not now. Sorry about him." She smiled at Hiccup. "You need a lift?" She asked, Pascal shaking his head viciously.

"Um… To where?"

"To Corona Castle, my home. That is where you were going right?"

"Um, not sure. I'm really just wondering." Hiccup shrugged.

"How about you stay with us tonight! You'll be our guest tonight! Please say yes!" She squealed, excited. Pascal looked between Hiccup and Toothless, a pale white.

"Um… sure! Why not!" Hiccup agreed much to Pascal's horror, and accepted Rapunzel's offered hand and climbed up behind her.

"Oh, you dad is going to be ' _excited_!'" Eugene waved his hands as Hiccup leaned back away from Pascal's glare from Rapunzel's shoulder.

"Oh, he'll be fine. Now come on! Race you home!" Rapunzel shouted charging Maximus off, Eugene behind her.

Pascal sighed, staring at the boy. His eyes lifted up behind them, and his scales changed to a terrified color of white as he watched a dark and quiet shadow followed behind them, following his rider.

* * *

 **Hey Guys, hoped you enjoy it! I just want to say, if anyone wants to draw some Fanart of this, go ahead. I would love to see it!**


	14. Chapter 13 Merida DunBroch

**Hi guys! In this chapter we jump back to Merida's room with Jack Frost. Hope you enjoy it, and please review, I love it when I open my phone to find out someone read my work and wrote to me about it. LOVE IT!**

* * *

"But ya right." Merida continued, nodding slowly. "I do want some time away. Mom was planning a trip for me to go to the forest soon, but… I can't. I can't go with ya." Merida bowed her head, smiling remorsefully. "I've would've a year ago, when I was, rash and outgoing but… I'm needed here. I need to help me people, and maybe find those who lost themselves in da forest. Me place is here."

Jack stared at her, surprised. " _Oh_." Jack dropped his head, disappointed

"I'm sorry, Jack." She apologised, fiddling with her fingers before gathering herself together, setting her shoulders back. "I _need_ to stay."

"I… understand." Jack scratched his neck. " _Man, after that speech I thought I had you._ "

"Ya don't understand, don't cha?" Merida smiled sadly.

"Yeah no, I don't… But I'll try to." Jack shrugged downheartedly, putting his hand into his jumper's pocket and glanced up at her. "I'll see you again… when this is all over. We'll visit." Jack twirled his staff around in his free hand, causing the shattered ice around her room to melt.

"Yeah, that would be nice." Merida smiled, pulling a strand of hair out of her face.

Jack smiled and nodded, nodding to her window. "Mind if I use your window? Its quicker to get outside."

"Yeah sure." Merida stepped back and opened it as wide as she could for him. Jack slipped through the narrow stone window and dropped down outside before a burst of wind blasted up beneath him and held him up just under her window.

"Say goodbye to Hiccup for me." Merida asked, Jack nodding and grinned. "And Baby Tooth. I'm going to miss her the most. The li-lle cutie." She grinned, Jack gestured to himself mockingly.

"Wha…!? Not me!?" Jack teased causing Merida to snort and grinned back. Jack smile faded, before sighing before shooting up past her window and into the distance, leaving a trail of snowflakes behind him. Merida waved after him, her grin fading as he flew into the night. She held her hand out, watching a snowflake land into her palm. She sighed, slumping in on her windowseal.

"Bye Jack." She muttered, combing her hair back with her nails, muttering a quiet curse as her fingers got caught in it.

"What happened here!?" Merida spun around to face an astonished Fergus standing beside the broken door. Merida grinned and marched out, smirking up at her father.

"Don't underestimate me Dad, I'm still that stubborn little lass." She chuckled, Fergus \ gapping at the door.

"But…! The door!?" he shouted his shortish voice echoing after her.

Merida marched down the hallway and down the stairs, walking down the banquet room, her mother and the triplet's sitting in their chairs, their elbows on the table. The triplets sat up straight when they saw Merida walking towards them, Merida winking at them before they rushed to her, Elinor staring in surprise at Merida.

"How did ya get out?"

"Dad said he was going to keep ya there till da dragon was caught!"

Merida leaned forward slightly to get down to their level. "I had some help from a friend."

" _Who?_ " The boys leaned forward, eyes twinkling. Merida glanced around to play with them before leaning further in.

" _Jack Frost."_

 _"The other boy at dinner tonight?_ " Hamish asked, smirking. " _I like him. He's fun!_ "

" _He's trouble, dat what_!" She smirk, ruffling their hair.

"Alright boys, you can talk to your sister tomorrow." Elinor gracefully stepped towards them, pushing the young boys off. The triplets waved at Merida before racing each others up the stairs. Elinor turned to Merida, stepping up to her.

"Merida. I'm glad you're ok." Queen Elinor hugged her tightly, Merida returning it, a smile on both of their faces. "And what are you doing out of your room? You father was planning to keep you there till he gets that, rather good-looking boy in our dungons." Elinor smirked as Merida's body struggled against her hug.

"Mom! His a friend." Merida pushed her back, glaring at her still smirking mother. "I'm not interested in betrothing anyone yet."

" _Yet_ there's a ' _yet'._ " Her mother teased, lifting an eyebrow, causing Merida groan in frustration. "I'm teasing honey, though there are a few things I need to know?"

"Is it about Hiccup and me? Because I'm _not_ interested in him." She rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms.

Elinor shook her head gently, smiling. "No, but rather… the beast I've been hearing about."

Merida sighed, again rolling her eyes. "His name is Toothless. Hiccup befriended him and _neither_ of them are a danger to us."

"No, I mean… _the other_ beast. Your father said it… was Mor'du?" She watched her daughter carefully.

Merida nodded slowly. "Yeah, um… there was a bear, but…"  
"It wasn't Mor'du, was it?" She pressed on, causing Merida to groan.

"I don't know. He _looked like_ Mor'du, acted like Mor'du. For the love of-" She swore, causing a servant nearby to squeak.

Queen Elinor's eyes become daggers and tilted her head down at her. "Language, Merida."

"He could talk!" Merida shouted and threw her arm around. "It said me name!" Elinor to frown.

"Talk? But it a bear..."

"I know! He said me name, as if he knew me! I could hear _him._ I could hear the emotion as if he was alive!" She paused, looking up at her mother fearfully. "I think it _was Mor'du_ …"

"Merida!" Fergus's voice echoed down the stone hall, Merida spun around to see her father marching towards her.

"Merida! Upstairs, now!"

"What! No!" Merida snapped, swiping her arm in front of her causing her father to growl.

"Now Fergus-" Elinor stepped forward, placing her slim hands on Fergus's chest. "She a grown lady, she can take care of herself."

"Ya didn't see that beast! Nor da boy! Ya didn't see what he could do!" He turned to Elinor.

"Hiccup isn't a dangerous! He's a friend! Why do I need to keep telling ya that!" Merida pulled her mass of hair down, growling.

"Merida, I'll deal with yer father." Elinor pressed Fergus back gently, Fersus shaking his head, his chin out. Merida sighed, stepping back to watch them argue.

"Nah ya won't."

" _Fergus_..." Elinor stared at him, her eyes digging into him.

"Nah ya won't. She's staying here! As her father, she will stay here, and as king, I _will_ put her under lock and key if she gets in the way because of her romantic feelings, for _a dragon whisperer!_ "  
"For da last time!" Merida shouted, storming away, crying over her shoulder. "He's a friend!"

"Merida!" Fergus shouted to her, Elinor holding him back. "He's a threat to us! He could destroy us all like Mor'du could!"

"Fergus! Step back! Now!" Merida heard her mother shouting, Merida stomping down the hall with ferocity of a bull.

"Dat blown minded, bear killing, ale drinking _father_!" She growled, using her hands to emiatie an explosion from her mind. "Think he could keep me here, huh? Well, good luck!" She snapped, stomping her foot down.

Her bow skidded across the hall, away from her foot which she had just kicked it with. Merida paused, before picking it up.

"What are ya doing down here?" She muttered, glancing up. She eyes widened when she saw her satchel laying a few feet ahead, her quiver beside it. "Wha…?"

Moving next to it, Merida opened it up to find an extra gown along with her bow maintenance kit, hunting equipment and a few personal items she took on her travels. "What are all these things doing out-"

" _Merida…_ " Merida twirled around to catch a glimpse of a woman darting through a door.

"Wait!" Merida shouted as she scrambled after her. "Who are ya!?" She grabbed the doorframe and twirled herself around it. She froze under the doorframe, holding her hands in front of her as she tried to stare at the woman, her body and gowns a bright blue glow. Merida saw the woman smile, before her glow grew significantly and blinded Merida.

Merida dropped to the ground, her gear dropping beside her as she shouted. "Who are you!?"

* * *

 **CliffHanger! Don't worry, you will find out what happened to her in the next Chapter.**

 **To Answer a few questions, from Sakuramy, who asked "** Why Merida why didn't you just go so your people wouldn't go through that again and Yay they hiccup met rapunzel and flyenn and what about jack what is he going to do when he finds out hiccup's not were he left him well can't wait to find out. **" Its because I didn't want to have Merida and Hiccup to have the same motive of coming along. This way, she can be somewhat angry, like a Scott she is. :P** **  
**

 **To GeekyGlamour413, who wrote "** the pets in this story are the best part! **" Well thank you very much! I believe that the Pets are just as important as the characters as themselves, heck, I would even say the pets ARE major Characters for a story, as they were in the movies. In the movies they were pretty big, so I wrote them like so. Thank you for comment on that, I too love the pets.**

 **To the Guest who wrote on chapter 12, "** What is WRONG with Merida! Doesn't she want this! Please update and I can only hope that she will change her mind. Update please!" **Like I said to Sakuramy, if I had Merida to follow Jack just because Pitch hurt her people, she and Hiccup would be to alike and wouldn't give the story the depth it could have. So yeah. :)**

 **Please Review, Love it when you guys do!**


	15. Chapter 14 Hiccup

**Hey guys! Welcome back! Sorry I didn't post this earlier this morning but I left early for go swimming with friends and it wasn't ready then. But its here now. I was going to have it a bit longer but when I saw how long it was I said "NOPE!" anyway, I'm going to write the rest and then it'll be chapter 15 instead of being one HUGE chapter...**

 **From Underwater Fangirl "** I love your story so much! Please please please update this is one of the best Big Four stories I have found and trust me I've looked a lot. **" Thank you so much for loving it so much! It means a lot to me! I too tried to find some Big Four Stories but I struggled to find any ones that I REALLY liked, thats why I decided to write this, so people like you can read something that I myself would enjoy.**

 **Now! ON WITH THE SHOW! and please, p** **lease Review if you read this, it means the world to me!**

* * *

Hiccup grinned as Eugene galloped up beside them, flashing his fiancée a wide smile before yelling at his horse to go faster. Rapunzel leaned forward to Maximus's ear, Pascal sitting on her shoulder staring at Hiccup through narrow eyes.

"Faster Maximus!" Rapunzel shouted and Maximus shook his head, pulling ahead. Hiccup smirked as Eugene groaned visibly as he fell back behind them. Hiccup tensed as Toothless dived to the side out of Eugene's sight. Glancing back to Rapunzel's shoulder, Hiccup swallowed as Pascal's emerald tone faded momently as he caught sight of Toothless before turning back to Hiccup, growling.

"We're here!" Rapunzel pulled Maximus back to a halt and Hiccup greedily slipped off to get away from the chameleon's gaze and stepped ahead of them and onto a bridge, his mouth dropping as he observed Corona Castle, built on an island out to sea. The castle was built at the top of the island, with a village under it and a bridge connected the village and the island to the mainland. Hiccup chuckled in awe, Baby Tooth peeking out from under his vest.

"That's amazing! How is it so…! Tall and, the towers so round!" Hiccup chuckled stepping further onto the bridge before glancing down at the bridge. "And this bridge!" Hiccup exclaimed pushing himself out over the edge of the bridge and looked down at the arches.

"You never seen Corona's architecture?" Rapunzel asked as she stepped off Maximus saddle, surprised. Maximus shook his head, seeming somewhat chuffed with something.

"No, I haven't. I'm from _far_ away." Hiccup shook his head, Baby Tooth ducking back into hiding as Pascal climbed up to the bridge side and stared up intensely at Hiccup. Hiccup turned to look back up at the towers as Eugene rode up, chuckling.

"You won again, Rapunzel. Have you been practicing?" Eugene laughed but was quickly silenced by Maximus, who whipped around, snorting angrily. "Or it could just be you, _Maximus_ … hehe…" He chuckled nervously, dropping to the ground, his hands in front of him peacefully.

"You got to give Maximus more credit, _Flynn…_ " Rapunzel stepped towards him, an eyebrow raised. Hiccup smiled at the couple as they kissed. Hiccup's eyes twitched behind them, Toothless prowling down under a bush, gagging as he watched them. Hiccup blinked before slowly glancing down at Pascal, who blinked at Toothless before up at Hiccup, eyes narrowing and opened his mouth. Hiccup swatted Pascal over the edge of the wall, Pascal squeaked quietly. Hiccup narrowed his eyes at Toothless, who rolled his eyes at his rider and backed further into the forest as Hiccup yelped quietly as Pascal's tongue stuck to his neck. He glared down at the chameleon, who dragged himself back onto the wall with his tongue, Hiccup flicking the tongue off his neck with disgust.

" _No wonder Eugene think's you're a frog…_ " He whispered to him, the chameleon growling.

"Everything ok?" Rapunzel asked pulling away from their kiss, blinking as Eugene pouted at her pulling away.  
"Everything's fine!" Hiccup voice squeaked, Pascal rolled his eyes.

Rapunzel smiled and moved up to Maximus and grabbed his reins. "Ok then, let's go!" She moved ahead, Pascal racing after her and Eugene smiling at him as he pulled his horse beside him. Hiccup smiled, glancing back to the woods where Toothless's head popped over the fork of a tree, his tongue hanging out.

Hiccup pushed his hands down tensely, eyes widening. " _Stay hidden! Wait till I call you, ok buddy?_ " Toothless emitted a low rumble and ducked back down.

Hiccup shook his head and raced after them over the bridge, Hiccup's eagerness returning as he took more of the bridge in.

"So… how did you two get together?" Hiccup asked as he reached couple, who were holding hands.

Eugene smirked before sighing, clutching the air in front of him. "Ah that a long story, which contains mystery, _kidnapping_ … Magic… and contains a rather dashing and an irresistible character." He combed his hair back, Rapunzel snickering.

"He means me."

" _Blondie!"_ Eugene screamed horrified as Rapunzel laughed along with Maximus, Pascal simply rolled his eyes at the two.

"Blondie? Why do you call her blondie?" Hiccup quizzed, glancing at her burnet hair. "Was it blond once?" Rapunzel ran her fingers through her hair, her eyes distant.  
"That's a long story." She mumbled, sighing.

"So Hiccup… You've never been to Corona Castle, right? The view from the top is amazing." Eugene whistled, wagging his eyebrows. Hiccup shook his head, glancing up ahead at the village and castle that grew closer as they across the bridge.

"No, I haven't. I never seen such a view before, I'm from far away you see. Traveling." Hiccup explained. Rapunzel eyes softened, glancing at his metal leg.

"Your not traveling alone are you?"

"No, I'm traveling with a few others, Jack and um, Tooth… don't know where Jack is though at the moment though. He kinda, went off to look around." Hiccup glanced up at the sky, the clouds a soft yellow because of the low sun and he expected to see Jack flying through the clouds, playing on the winds.

"Hmmm, well, if you want, you can stay as long as you need to." Rapunzel offered, smiling.

"Thanks." Hiccup nodded at her, smiling before he glanced up as they entered the village.

Hiccup chuckled quietly as he took in the village's air, the people around them molding around them as they pushed through. A few young girls rushed to Rapunzel's side, giggling excitedly.

"Princess Rapunzel, have a look at this!" Hiccup eyebrow rose as Rapunzel followed the girls to the side and quietly exclaimed at the girl's art work.

"Rapunzel's a princess?" Hiccup glanced to Eugene shrugged, smiling.

"Yep, and everyone loves her." Eugene smiled as he watched her, Hiccup pulling his vest back to let Baby Tooth get some fresh air.

" _What's with us meeting royalty?_ " He whispered, Baby Tooth shrugging before squeaking and pulled Hiccup's vest back over her, Hiccup glancing quickly to Pascal who sat frozen on Rapunzel's shoulder, his scales turning a slight tone of pink before continuing to glare at Hiccup.

Glancing above them, Hiccup noticed rope crisscrossing above them, purple clothes with a sun printed on it pegged on it. "What's that?" Hiccup asked as Rapunzel moved back to join them.

"That's our flag, the Sun." She said, patting Maximus under the chin who neighed in pleasure.

"So, you're the princess, _Princess_ Rapunzel." Hiccup smirked, bowing slightly. Rapunzel snorted, waving him away.

"Oh please, it's just Rapunzel. I insisted everyone to quit calling me Princess the day I got back." Rapunzel smiled and Eugene chuckled, remembering that day.

" _What's with me meeting royalty?_ " Hiccup muttered smirking, Eugene and Rapunzel leaning in slightly.

"Sorry?"

"Nothing! Just mumbling to myself." Hiccup chuckled, waving them off before bowing to Rapunzel. "After you, _Rapunzel_."

Rapunzel smiled, holding back her laughter before gathering herself and nodded at him gracefully. "Why thank you, young man. _Such manners_." Hiccup grinned as she stepped past him, Eugene watching him suspiciously before slipping up behind her, and slipped his arms around her waist, glaring at him cheekily.

" _Mine…_ " He hissed, Rapunzel and Hiccup laughed, his future-wife patted him on the cheek.

"Don't worry, he won't steal me away from you. Your smolder has me completely trapped in your gaze." She chuckled, Eugene smirked lovingly at her.

"That's my girl." He muttered.

"You don't have to worry about a thing Eugene, anyway I have my own girl back home." Hiccup shrugged them away, who quickly turned back to him.

" _Oh_! _A girl_!? Tell me about her!" Rapunzel giggling, bouncing on her toes. Pascal groaned on her shoulder.

"Well she's-" He started but shouts cut him off and women rushed out of the inn that they had walked past, all muttering as shouts and crashes continue to clutter inside. Eugene and Rapunzel rushed to the doors where a man with an apron around his waist slipped out and rest against the wall, beads of sweat dripped down his long forehead.

"James?" Rapunzel spoke, causing the man to jump. "What's happening?"

"Oh, princess!" The man bowed slightly to Rapunzel's annoyance, before clearing his throat. "Um, there's a _slight_ problem, in there… a, um… a maid got a _bit_ annoyed at one of the drunk customers, who thought she was one of my serving girls."

"And the fighting?" Eugene asked, his eyebrow rising as he peeked through the door.

A man burst the doors open, landing in the street with a girl with a mass of red hair on his chest. "She's handling it…" James muttered, stepping away from the commotion. Eugene jumped back, holding Rapunzel and Hiccup back from the crazed girl, Rapunzel watching in awe at her.

"Dat's for trying to touch me bum ya swamp breath!" She growled, causing Hiccup to frown in recognition and tried to peek over Rapunzel's shoulder, Pascal glowing at him. "Now, where the heck am I?" She shouted, wrangling him around the throat as two guards pushed through the crowd that had gathered around them and grabbed her under the arms.

"Let me go! Ah said me go!" She wriggled, her red hair whipping about as they pulled her back.

"Merida?" Hiccup quizzed, slipping under Rapunzel and Eugene's arm's and stepped towards her. The crowd's gaze switched to him and then back to the girl as the girl froze, staring up at Hiccup through strands of hair.

"Hiccup?" The crowd gazed back to Hiccup.

"Merida?" Then back.

" _Hiccup Haddock! I'm going to bloody kill ya!_ " She growled, launching forward at him. The guards pulled her back, Merida struggling against their grip. Rapunzel decided to step in.

"Um, you know each other?" She glanced to Hiccup who stared at Merida dumb folded before laughing nervously.

"Ah, yeah! She's… traveling with us, me… a while back… but um, we got separated… a while back." Hiccup chuckled, scratching his neck, feeling Baby Tooth peeking under his vest to look at Merida in surprise.

"Hiccup, I'm gonna kill ya." Merida growled again, causing the guards to tighten their grip on her.

"Yeah…" Hiccup said drawing it out, nodding slowly. "A _while back…_ and on better terms, I think."

Rapunzel blinked, nodding slightly. "I see. She won't acutely kill you right?" She glanced between the two, Merida glaring murderous daggers at Hiccup and Hiccup felt like he was staring into the eyes of Red Death again.

"Do you mind… if we… talk, alone?" Hiccup chuckled, stepping towards Merida and gestured to the guards, who started to look terrified to hold her. Rapunzel hesitated, before nodding at the guards who gladly released the mad princess. Merida huffed angrily before storming up to Hiccup, her stiff finger under his chin. Hiccup cringed, noting her hair reminding him of an enraged Monstrous Nightmare.

" _Hiccup Haddock… Ya so dead! And where's Jack?! I want to kill him_."

Hiccup chuckled softly, grabbing Merida's elbow and dragged her inside the inn, holding a hand out to Rapunzel.

"One second please, Rapunzel. I'll just calm her down. And don't worry, she won't kill me."

"Don't count on it _dragon boy_." Merida growled as the door's closed behind them and Hiccup pulled her to the other side of the Inn, which was completely abandoned. Her bow and a satchel sat on top of a table as Hiccup stopped beside the open furnace and pushed her in front of her, shock finally spreading through his body as Baby Tooth flew out under his vest and above them, watching the two children.

"Thor's hammer, Media! Good to see you too! Last time I saw you, your father was dragging you away and ordering my death sentence!"

"Don't ya give me that!" She growled, stabbing him with her finger. "Ya the one that brought me here!"

"What? What are you talking about?!" Hiccup yelped, slapping her finger away and immediately regreted it as her hair seemed to burst into flames.

"Hiccup Haddock, I'm going to rip that fake leg of yer's and bet yer living soul out of ya beaten and bloody body till ya send me back!" Merida lunged towards Hiccup, Hiccup yelped and dodged out of her way and quickly positioned a table between them.

"Merida, I'm not too big on _fiery_ hugs so how about we calm down, and talk thing through. Ok?" He pleaded quickly, Merida clutching the table, her fingers digging into the wood. "How about you explain how you got here? _Yeah, sound good?_ "

" _How I got here?!_ " Merida exclaimed, her body shaking. "I was in me castle before I _suddenly_ appeared here! Now, where am I, Hiccup and how do I get back to me castle?!" She growled, throwing herself across the table and catching a terrified Hiccup under her, her arm across his throat.

"Ya not in yer world anymore!" Hiccup squeaked, his voice high pitched as he tried to push her arm off his throat.

Merida paused, relaxing her pressure for second. "I'm not?"

Hiccup spluttered, waving his hands at her, his eyes crazed. "Why else would I be _so surprised_ to see you trying to kill me!"

"Because ya guilty for kidnapping me?" She stared at him suspiciously.

"Jack said he left you in your tower after you said you were going to stay! We left immediately after he left you, and we came here to this realm." Hiccup explained, Merida slowly getting off of him. "So it sure wasn't us that brought you here! How did you get here?"

He rolled onto his chest and pushed himself up slowly as Merida sat back, watching him with distant eyes. "I remember seeing someone. A spirit I think, that's why I thought it was Jack. The spirit, blinded me and I woke up in one of the rooms above us." Merida groaned, rubbing her temples. "I can't remember much details about it."

Hiccup groaned, rubbing his throat tenderly. "Man, you're strong… were you _trying_ to kill me?"

"Sorry, I was angry." Merida apologised, glancing up at Baby Tooth flying above their heads, watching them sort themselves out. "Hello, Baby Tooth." She smiled as Baby Tooth fluttered down to her, rubbing herself against her cheek.

"Where's Jack?" Merida asked, pulling away. Hiccup cleared his throat, still checking if it was alright.

"Gone. When we got here he flew off. Been a while since I last seen him."

"Ok, who's the girl?" Merida looked towards the closed door before squinting at Hiccup. "And where's Pitch? Have ya faced him yet?"

"No, not since the battle in your world." Hiccup straightened his clothing and glanced at the doors. "Her name is Rapunzel, the princess of the city here. We met in the forest, and she offered me to dinner."

"A princess?" Merida's eyebrow rose, glancing back at the doors. "Offer you to dinner? Just someone she met in the forest?" When Hiccup nodded, Merida scoffed. "Is she crazy? You two just met. You could be a bandit for all she knows!"

"Well, I _am_ a Viking." Hiccup shrugged, smirking.

"A _peg leg_ Viking. Come on, interduce me to this _princess_." Merida grabbed her bow and satchel from the table and marched towards the door. Hiccup blinked at her, sighing in defeat before perking and rushed to the door.

"Wait!" He slammed his hand against the door, blocking her way out. "There something I need to tell you. The frog doesn't like me… he saw Toothless before and is now very… suspicious of me."

Merida snorted. " _A frog_? Really?" Merida laughed, opening the door and letting sun light back inside.

Pascal stared up at them from the paved floor in front of the door. Hiccup tensed as Merida yelped, jumped back. Pascal squinted at them, snarling slightly at Hiccup who returned the glare before rushed up Rapunzel's awaiting arm and onto her shoulder.

Merida stared at chameleon, terrified before nodding slowly. "That one weird frog…"

Rapunzel smiled sweetly at Pascal before up Merida, and moved up to them. Hiccup closed the door behind the two, forcing a smile on his.

"Um, we're good now." Hiccup scratched his neck, glancing to Merida who curtsey to Rapunzel, bowing her head.

"Ah wish to appogise for me, rude and roudy behavoir, _ya majesty_. It been a rough few days for me." She apologized, surprising Hiccup as Eugene quickly moved next to Rapunzel's side. Rapunzel surprised face at Merida's actions melted, her face beaming.

"That alright, though I think an apology is to directed to James, the inn keeper." Rapunzel glanced to James. Merida quickly apologized to him, Rapunzel eyes narrowing on Merida's bow.

"I see you have, a weapon with you. Are you, um… acquired to it?" Rapunzel asked.

Merida grinned, a glint in her eye. "Oh very, _acquired_."

Rapunzel stiffened before nodding. "I see. So you're traveling with… Hiccup?"

Merida nodded. "Ay, though we got split up a few days ago."

"Well then, if you're traveling with Hiccup, why don't you join us for dinner." Rapunzel offered, smiling. Both Pascal and Eugene glanced at her, the chameleon squeaking a bit. Merida's eyebrow rose.

"Thank ya, ya majesty… but wouldn't da king disapprove of us?"

"It's Rapunzel." Rapunzel smiled, ignoring Pascal's vicious nodding. "And my father, well, he's getting used to this sort of thing." Rapunzel chuckled, leading the way.

Eugene slid up next to Hiccup. "So, _ya girl_ huh? Quite a fighter…" Hiccup frowned, squinting at him.

"Um, yeah. How did you know?" Eugene's eyes slipped to Merida, eyebrows raised knowingly before Hiccup exploded. " _What!_ No! We're not a thing!" Hiccup shouted, pushing him away.

"Huh?" Merida blinked at them, confused.

"It's noth- whoa!" Hiccup started but his jaw dropped as they turned around the corner and they looked up at Corona Castle. Merida hummed softly, impressed.

Hiccup twisted around slowly as they walked under the giant arch, two towers beside the entry. They walked into the courtyard, the ground tiled in white stones, at the center in yellow stones was the Corana's giant sun.

"Another sun… what's with the suns?" Merida asked, eyeing the guards. "Also, da guards look weird."

"Rapunzel!" A voice shouted, and the group froze. Rapunzel glanced ahead, a tall man watching them from a ceremony veranda. Rapunzel sighed.

"This again? Wait here one moment please."

"Let me talk to him, Punz." Eugene patted her back, smiling. He rushed away, leaving Hiccup and Merida with Rapunzel. Hiccup glanced around at the castle.

"This is amazing, how thick are these walls?" Hiccup asked, his eyes turning to Rapunzel.

Pascal glared at him, which Hiccup quickly returned as Rapunzel paled. "Um, I don't really-"

" _Rapunzel!_ " A voice cried, causing the three to jump and turn around before a girl with strawberry orange hair lunged at Rapunzel, laughing, sending Pascal flying off Rapunzel's shoulder with a yelp. Rapunzel stumbled back, Maximus ducking his head under her back and saved her from tripping. Rapunzel stared down at the woman before squealing.

"Anna! So good to see you!" Rapunzel hugged her tightly, the other woman giggling. Hiccup and Merida smiled at them.

Rapunzel stepped back and turned Anna to them. "This my cousin, Princess Anna from Arendelle. She's visiting us on behalf of her sister, the queen. This is Hiccup and Merida."

Anna giggled, before rushing to Merida. "Oh my gosh! Your hair is so _red!_ " Anna giggled as Merida stammered, shocked. Anna gasped and cleared her throat. "Oh, I'm sorry… _a pleasure to meet you._ " She giggled again, nervously. "Elsa told me to be a bit more, proper on my visit here."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Princess Anna." Hiccup recovered before Merida, bowing stiffly causing Anna to blush.

"Boy, aren't he handsome?" Hiccup blushed, stammering.

"Hi!" A shrill voice sounded behind Hiccup and Merida, the two turning around. "I'm Ola-"

"Gah! What magic is this!" Hiccup and Merida shrieked, Hiccup's metal leg swatting the talking snowman's head off its body and towards, a cluster of guards.

"Hey, guard! Catch my head!"

* * *

 **Hump... I'm not really happy with the ending but hey, I needed to give you something. Please Review, it means the world to me!**


	16. Chapter 15 Hiccup

**Behold! HE POSTS A CHAPTER! Finnaly. Sorry guys I didn't post last week, this wasn't ready then and I still feel like its not ready but, meh... a writer can never be truly finished.**

* * *

Hiccup blinked, staring behind his plat. Pascal eyelid's narrowed, watching his every movement.

"Pascal likes watching you huh?" Rapunzel grinned in front him, glancing at Hiccup before turning back to Anna on her other side, chuckling about something.

Hiccup leaned over to Merida, Pascal eyeing him carefully. " _I feel restricted._ " Hiccup muttered quietly to Merida, who snorted quietly as she cut her pork.

" _That 'thing' is scary, ah know. It's seems to perice ya soul._ " She lifted her fork to her mouth as Hiccup glanced down at his vest, feeling Baby Tooth beneath it.

" _I think he saw Baby Tooth, that's why he's so watchful. Also, he saw Toothless before._ "

" _Hardly blame da little lamb, ya saw how I reacted to him. I would be just as suspicious of ya if I didn't get to know ya first._ " Merida shrugged before glancing down at Hiccup's barely touched plate.

" _Aren't ya going to eat that?_ "

Hiccup glanced down at his plate, then slowly cut a piece off. " _I'm more of a chicken or fish person. Also, what is this stuff?_ "

" _Its call gravy, it's nice._ " Merida nodded, smiling as she rubbed her pork into her own sampling. " _Gotta get the recipe for mom._ " Hiccup rolled his eyes as Rapunzel glanced up towards the doors as servants entered the room with sliver dishes in their hands.

"Chocolates! _Yum_!" Anna yelped quietly, causing Rapunzel and her mother to chuckle quietly. Rapunzel's father, the king sat the head of the table with his wife to his left, with a man in uniform on his right both lowered their heads, hiding their amusement at Anna's delight.

"Desert, your majesty." The olderst servant bowed to the king, who smiled at him.

"Thank you Alfred. Please serve the ladies first, as they will most likely enjoy it more now than we would." Alfred nodded, and moved towards Anna and Rapunzel, both blushing as the king and the man on his right lowered their heads and contuied talking quietly.

"You should try some of the chocolates cookies, Hiccup. Merida." Rapunzel offered, as Alfred lowered the tray between her and Anna. Hiccup nodded as Rapunzel turned to look up at the old man, Anna filling her plate with chocolates. "Thank you Alfred, tell me, how is Bruce?"  
"Good thank you, Rapunzel. I will tell him that you're thinking of him." He nodded at her and leaned back up, his small mustache moving as he smiled. Alfred moved away from the talbe as another servent ducked in between Hiccup and Merida, offering them some good's.

Merida slipped a dozen cookies on to her plate, and Hiccup felt Baby Tooth patting the inside of his vest. Pascal tensed.

"Thank you, I don't mind if I do." He picked up a few onto his smaller dish, nodding up at him and slipped two cookies under his vest.

" _You don't need to store any for later Hiccup._ " Rapunzel leaned forward over the table, whispering. Hiccup blushed slightly at being caught and pulled one cookie back out under his vest and lifted it to his mouth, and melted as he chewed.

"Oh this good!" Hiccup mumbled, swallowing. He heard Baby Tooth squealing quietly, agreeing with him as she munched on the stolen cookie Hiccup slipped to her. Pascal glared down at Hiccup's vest, hearing her and growled.

The doors opened and Eugene and Olaf strolled in, a cloud floating above the talking snowman, the man bowing slightly. Olaf raced to Anna's side and squealing when he saw the chocolates.  
"Ohhh! Chocolates! _Yum!_ "  
"Olaf!" Anna yelped, surprised. "Where's your nose?"

"Haha your funny, Anna. I'm not falling-" Olaf cried, his wooden fingers searching his face for his missing nose. " _Oh no!_ My nose!" Olaf shoot back outside the doors, panting as Eugene slipped in beside Rapunzel, grinning.

Rapunzel squinted at him. "Eugene… you wouldn't have anything to do with Olaf's missing nose, would you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about blondie." Eugene shrugged, slipping a carrot onto the table, infuriating the two princesses.

"Why do ya call her blondie?" Merida asked, squinting at him over her cookie. Rapunzel glanced at her surprised, before her face melted, shrugging.

"Yeah, why's that?" Anna asked, just as puzzled.

"Um, well…" Eugen started, but Rapunzel cut him off, shrugging.

"It's just a nickname."

"Ok…" Merida dragged it out, glancing at Hiccup. Hiccup shrugged and bite into his cookie as Olaf hurried back into the room. Rapunzel sighed, taking pity on him and grabbed the carrot in front of Eugene and called Olaf over, ignoring Eugene's cries and pout. Hiccup chewed slowly as he watched Olaf happily placed his nose back on.

"Anna…" Hiccup started.

" _Princess Anna_." Merida corrected him quietly, hissing.

"Princess Anna, sorry, excuse me for asking but, how is he alive? Do you have a sorcerer or witch in your kingdom?" Hiccup asked, pointing to Olaf.

Anna squeaked, shaking her head viciously. "No, we don't. My sister brought Olaf to life, he was a snowman she and I used to play with as children."

Merida coughed, the cookie's choking her. " _Yer sister is a witch_?"

Anna squeaked again, her face turning red and Rapunzel jumped in, helping her explain. "No, no she's not a sorceress. The Queen was-"

"The Queen!?" Hiccup and Merida squeaked, causing the men and the Queen to glanced down at them.

"Yes?" Rapunzel's mother asked puzzled.

Rapunzel ignored them, leaning forward as she explained to them. "Queen Elsa is not a witch nor a sorcerer. She was born with powers of ice and snow, and is greatly loved by her people and allies. And if I hear you calling her a witch again, I'll grab my frying pan and knock some respect into you two." She threatened, a slight twinkle in her eyes. though it went unnoticed as Hiccup and Merida leaned over togther, whispering.

" _Born with Ice and snow powers? Remind ya of someone?"_ Merida whispered, grinning. Her smile vanished when she noticed Hiccup's concentrated scowl.

" _Born with ice and snow… remember that vison I had when we first met?_ "

" _Yeah, from the witch from me home… So?_ "

" _I feel like there's something here from the dream but can't put my finger on it."_

 _"Hmmm, the feeling of smoke slipping through yer fingers?"_

 _"Yeah, feels like that…"_

 _"Do ya think this Queeny has something to do with that snow storm ya saw? Make sense, queen means she has a palace, has snow powers means she could make snow storm…_ " Merdia whispered, counting down on her fingers.

" _I don't know…_ " Hiccup mussed quietly, before feeling the stares of the two princess and prince.

"Would you like, um… to retreat to your rooms for the night?" Rapunzel offered.

"Um… yes, thank you." Merida stood, Hiccup fallowing suit. Rapunzel stood, whispering something into Eugene's ear, who chuckled back as she quickly bowed her head to her father. Hiccup and Merida pushed their chairs in and bowed toward the king, who quickly acknowledged them.

Hiccup glanced at the table, Pascal watching them suspiciously as they walked towards the doors. Rapunzel smiled at the guards who opened the doors to let them through as Baby Tooth started to move under his vest. Hiccup plastered a smile on his face at them, holding his vest down before pulling it forward slightly, Baby Tooth's head peeking out.  
" _What's wrong Baby Tooth?_ " Hiccup whispered, puzzelled. He yelped quietly as she flew out and started to tweet rapidly, her little hands grasping each other pleadingly.

"What's that?" Rapunzel turned around, puzzeled. Hiccup tensed as Baby Tooth dove into MErdia's hair.

"Agh, sorry, just me… whistling." He chuckled nervously before mimicking Baby Tooth's tweets. Rapunzel lifted her slim eyebrow up, her eye twitching. "Oh… ok."

Merdia slowed slightly, letting Hiccup slip to her side. They shared a glance before Hiccup whispered through the side of his mouth. " _Baby Tooth… What's wrong?_ " Baby Tooth's head peeked out, and she quietly chirped, indicating her eating.

" _Ah think she wants another cookie._ " Merida whispered, smiling. " _Don't worry, ah think I have some in me bag."_ She lifted her hand and patted the little fairy blindly, who rubbed herself against her hand. Merida smiled, her heart melting.

" _She is seriously cute."_ She whispered as Rapunzel turned a corner, and they found her waiting beside a par of doors.

"Here's your rooms. Merida, your things have been placed on your bed, and Hiccup, I believe one of our servants have placed some extra clothes on your bed." She smiled. "I hoped we weren't too boring tonight."

"Oh, no." Merida shook her head, bowing her head. "We are the one that should be apologising again, we didn't mean to be rude and start whispering between ourselves."

Hiccup turned to her, slightly surprised. "That's considered rude?"

Merida sighed, rolling her eyes. "Ya really have no diplomatic skills do ya, Hiccup?" She teased, causing Hiccup and Rapunzel to smile.

"You know, I'm slightly surprised at you, Merida." Rapunzel started, causing Merida to freeze up. "You act as if you've been taught how to act in royalty, which I must admit I'm still getting used to." She smiled, pulling her burnet hair back behind her ear.

Merida grinned. "Eh… me mother was quite firm in teaching me the, ahum ' _ways of the lady_.'" She coughed lightly before her and Rapunzel burst into laughter.

"Anyway, I must go. Leaving Eugene and Anan alone together isn't the wisest idea. You should've seen the mess they made in the kitchen last time they were alone. With Eugene's thieving skills and Anna's appetite for chocolate it was a heck of a day." She chuckled at the memory, and then straightened herself. "If you need anything, ask one of the guards or servants. I'll tell them to help you if you need anything."

Merida bowed, Hiccup fallowing. "Thank ya Rapunzel."

They watched her walked away gracefully, before Baby Tooth flew out of her hair, twirling around Merida. Merida scoffed lightly, a large smile on her face. "Alright, I'll get ya some more cookies. See ya later Hiccup?"

Hiccup nodded, smiling. "Yeah sure. We should probably rest for the night, hopefully Jack will find us tomorrow and we can get back to look for Pitch." Hiccup face darkened at the name as Merida smirked.

"Yeah, Jack will be surprised to find me here. Hey, where's your bags? Didn't you bring some with ya?" Merida squinted at him as Baby Tooth slumped on top of her hair.

"Yeah, I left them with Toothless." Hiccup nodded and sighed, glancing down the hall and through a window imbedded into the wall at the end. "Hopefully he'll be alright for the night. I'll probably try to visit him tomorrow morning."

"Let's hope he doesn't sneak into town like he did back home." Merida laughed softy, before yelping as Baby Tooth peeked her. "Alright! I'll get ya dammed cookies! Night Hiccup." She turned into her door and marched, grumbling at the fairy, Hiccup smirking after her.

"Night Merida…"

Hiccup turned to his own door and opened it, a candle beside the soft bed lighting the room. Hiccup closed the door and stepped beside the bed, grabbing the soft clothing laid out for him. Shrugging at them, Hiccup dropped on to the bed, his legs dangling over the edge. A moan of pleasure escaped his lips and his eyes fluttering shut as he felt the softness of the bed.

"Oh, Thor's name… is this Valhalla?" He moaned softly, pulling his metal leg by muscle memory, dropping it beside the bed and he fell onto the soft pillow.

"That's it… I'm going to raid this room when I leave like the Viking I am, and I'm take this bed with me. No more wooden beds for me!" He squealed as he dropped further down into the bed, the candle light casting shadows over his face as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Hiccup launched forward, wide awake. A shrill cry echoed through the dark castle, and Hiccup felt cold fingers clutching his heart.

" _Merida!_ "

* * *

 **Please Review!**


	17. Chapter 16 Merida

**HO HO HO! I'm back! I Bring a chapter for thee and an announcement! I'm heading off on holiday till mid next month so I doubt I will be able to give you anything new except for this during that time. But while I am away, I will work both on this and my second Fanfiction** _Break It Down, Butterfly_ **and when I get back, HOPEFULLY I will give you some more chapters. If I got time this afternoon I will work on another chapter and give it to you later. But for now, ENJOY!**  
 **and also, please Review, I'm feeling a little... lonely on here. Not that many reviews lately and they really do help me to feel motivated to give you chapters. Enjoy.**

* * *

A consistent soft nudge on her nose woke Merida up. Groaning quietly, Merida opened her eyes.

" _What now?_ " She mumbled, expecting to see her three brothers. Baby Tooth fluttered into her face, tweeting excitedly. "Baby Tooth? Did ya have to wake me up?" She muttered, sitting up on her bed and slowly wiped the sleep out of her eyes. "What wrong?"

Baby Tooth tweeted cheerfully and fluttered towards her bag, her body quivering as Merida stared at her blankly. "Really Baby Tooth? I told, ya can have all the cookies you want." Merida slumped back into bed, Baby Tooth squealing with joy and dived into the bag. Merida sighed, twisting in her bed to face the window, moonlight slipping through the open curtains.

Her eyelids drooping, Merida started to drift off to sleep when a cry screamed outside. Launching forward, Merida glanced at Baby Tooth peeking out of her bag, a cookie in her hands. Pulling the sheets off her Merida stormed to her bag and picked up her bow and tightened her belt with her quiver around her waist, Baby Tooth fluttering out of her bag and shoot into her hair, pulling strands of Merida's curly red hair around her.

Merida glared towards the door, placing an arrow on her string and pulled the door open. Merida peeked down the hall, her fingers gripping her bow's string. The door next to her swung open and Merida jumped out into the hall, pulling the string back and lifted the bow up, the iron arrow head aiming down at Hiccup's terrified face. Hiccup yelped, dropping his dagger and metal leg he held in his hands and hopped back and crashed into the doorframe, and fell onto the ground.

"Merida!" Hiccup gasped, shaking. "You ok!"

"Why wouldn't I be? But really, I should be the one asking ya if ya ok?" Merida relaxed and helped Hiccup back onto his foot.

"That wasn't you who screamed?"

Merida shook her head. "No."

Hiccup spluttered. "Then what's with the bow!" Hiccup yelled. Merida rolled her eyes, dropping to her knees and picked up his dagger, grinning.

"What's with the dagger?" She countered.

"You were aiming your bow at _me!_ First at Jack, then Toothless, now me?!" Hiccup gestured to himself, quickly accepting the offered dagger and leaned over and with Merida's help strapped his metal leg on.

"I was tensed." Merida growled, stepping back.

"Ok, ok. Sorry." Hiccup held his hands in front of him, dagger in one, glancing down the hall. "Do you know where it came-" Another scream cut him off, both teenager's frowning.

"Come on! It's this way!" Merida jumped forward, Hiccup behind her. Baby Tooth peeked out, waving at Hiccup as Merida rounded a corner, her arrow's rattling in her quiver. They slipped to a stop when they came to a body. Merida frowned down at the guard as Hiccup slipped past her and observed the body.

"He's still breathing." Hiccup mutter in relief, but froze when the guard mumbled fearfully.

"Is… is he dreaming?" Merida asked, scoffing. "Yikes, these's guards are bad. Wake him up will ya?"

Hiccup shook him roughly, the guard ignoring him. "I can't... I can't wake him up!" Hiccup eyes narrowed. " _Pitch…_ " Hiccup whispered to himself, Merida missing it.

Merida's head snapped up as a scream echoed down the hall, and Merida racing towards it again, Hiccup yelling behind her to stop. Merida turned a sharp cornoer to face guards and the royal family around a door and a nervous maid holding a candle for them to see as the guards and Olaf slamming themselves against the door. Rapunzel swung around to face her, eyes widening when she saw Merida's bow in hand.

"What's happening?" Merida demanded, slipping the arrow back into her quiver. Rapunzel relaxed and slipped out under Eugene's comforting arm.

"It's Anna, the door is barricade from the inside and she's not answering us. We think something wrong."

Another scream from Anna's room casue Merida to roll her eyes. "Yeah, ya don't say."

"Don't worry Anna, I'm coming!" Olaf shouted, ramming into the door with guards. The door surrendered and the guards rushed in.

Merida and the royal family ran inside, Anna twisting and panting in bed, sweat pouring off her and Olaf rushed to her side.

"It's ok Anna, I'm here." Olaf comforted her, Anna oblivious to him there.

"Just a nightmare?" A guard whispered, slightly unimpressed. Merida turned and spoke before Rapunzel could send hell down on him.

"There was another body outside, Hiccup and I found him having a nightmare as well."

"You did?" Rapunzel asked, surprised.

"A guard a sleep? Who?" Rapunzel's father stepped forward, a flare burning in his eyes.

"Anna, wake up!" Olaf shouted in her ear, causing everyone to stare back at the princess.

Merida frowned, the facts slowly catching up on her.

"Pitch…" Eyes widening, Merida slowly turned around and stared at the darkest corner, two pairs of sickly yellow eye's watching them.

"Um, guys…" Merida said slowly, Rapunzel screaming when she saw it. The guards quickly stepped forward placing themselves between the shadow's and the royal family. The two shadow's stepped out of the shadows, huffing quietly.

Merida pulling an arrow back on her string as the Queen muttered. "A mare?" Merida released her arrow, the arrow imbedding itself into its chest. The shadow fell, falling into a pile of dark sand. The sand pulled back and reformed into another Nightmare slightly behind the other.

" _What the…_ " Merida muttered, her eyes widening. The mare's snorted as it, as if chuckling at Merida failed attempet to kill it. Merida cursed as the soldiers behind her mumbled to themselves and stepped back fearfully. The crowed retreated back up against Anna's bed away from the Nightmare's. Rapunzel held her parents back with Eugene's arm across her chest.

"What is that?" Rapunzel growled, feeling Pascal on her shoulder, shaking fearfully.

One of the nightmare's snorted, digging its hoof into the ground and shook its mane. The crowd huddle together tighter and Merida pulling another arrow back on her string, daring it to come closer. A yell cause Merida and the two Nightmare's to jump, Merida grinned as Hiccup soared onto the nightmare's back, the mare shaking itself to get rid of him. Merida aimed her arrow behind him, and placed an arrow in the second Nightmare's chest, watching with grim pleasure. The crowd gapped in awe as Hiccup dug his dagger into the Nightmare's body, the horse crying out in pain and kicked Hiccup off over its head. Hiccup dug his metal leg into the carpet, a glint in his eyes as the horse lowered its piercing yellow eyes onto Hiccup. The horse growled.

"You remember me. Say hi to Pitch for me." Hiccup smirked before throwing his dagger into the nightmare. The Nightmare exploded and fell into a small pile of black sand, Hiccup's dagger cluttering to the floor. Hiccup scooped it up, glaring at the pile.

"About time ya get 'ere." Merida asked, the crowd slumping, relieved.

"What was that?" The king demanded, glancing at the black sand.

"Sorry, had to get the sleeping guard we found comfortable." Hiccup grinned, stepping towards them, sheathing his dagger.

"So that was Pitch?" Merida guessed, Hiccup nodded.

"Yeah, one of his Nightmare's."

"I'm sorry, but how do you know all this? Who is Pitch?" Rapunzel asked, but frowned, pointing to the pile. "What's it doing now!" She growled, Hiccup spun around to see the two piles of sand starting to swirl up into the air, bending back so it was back in the shadows.

"Shoot, I thought I killed it." Hiccup muttered as it started form.

"I think ya killed yer's… not mine."

Hiccup and Merida's blood drained out of their faces as it took another form then before. "Oh Thor no, everyone go! Go go go go!" Hiccup stressed towards the door, and placed himself in front of the large Nightmare.

"What about Anna! She's not waking up!" Olaf asked, before glancing up in awe at the Nightmare as it spread its wings wide.

"Take her!" Hiccup screamed at them, scaring the guards to grab Anna limp body. "Just run!"

The Nightmare growled, causing everyone to turn slowly to look at the head rising above them. The head stared down at them, horns growing on top of its head before it slowly opened its eyes, piecing yellow slit eyes stared at them, it's lips pulled back to show darkened teeth.

" _Run!_ " Hiccup screamed as everyone stormed through the door.

* * *

 **Yeah, Cliff hanger... apparently I'm good at that... sorry. Review and maybe give me a few ideas you might like to see in this (or maybe in a short, It is an idea I have been thinking. giving you guys some short stories of these four. maybe not related to this and such. So, send me a oneshot idea and I'll see if I can't build a small library of one-shoots for you guys.) :)**


	18. Chapter 17 Rapunzel

**Hey guys, found a place to post this on my Holiday. Its kinda short sorry, but I wanted to post it to you guys now while I could. Also, please Review and give me some feedback, don't care if its negative.**

* * *

Rapunzel let Eugene grab her hand and rushed outside the door, a guard racing past them with Anna out cold in his arms.

"Wait, the kids!" Rapunzel stopped, turning around to find the Merida dragging Hiccup by the collar out of the room. Rapunzel grabbed Merida's wrist and pulled, just as the dark beast crashed through the stone walls, paint and painting's flying off the wall as its head swirled towards them, its eye's narrowing at them, Pascal to shrieked on her shoulder, grabbing her brown hair.

"That's a dragon!" Eugene shouted over his shoulder as it charged after them.

"It's a copy of the Monstrous Nightmare!" The boy Hiccup shouted, sheathing his dagger as he ran beside them. "It seems to be one of Pitch's favourites forms to make."

"I didn't know Pitch can make something _this_ big!" Merida shouted as they raced around the corner.

"Well guess what!" Hiccup yelled, the beast crashing into the wall, chunks of it flying. " _He can!_ "

"Watch out!"

Rapunzel looked ahead and dodged in time as Olaf's head shoot past, hitting the growing dragon in the face, the dragon screeching to a halt as the rest of Olaf's body flying after his head. "Keep going, I'll be fine!"

"Olaf!" Rapunzel shouted, pausing only a second before both boys pushed her forward, Merida beside her.

" _Nope_! Keep going!" Hiccup and Eugene urged in sync, each grabbing one of her wrist's.

"We have to lose it in da castle!" Merida shouted, before leaning over Rapunzel and Eugen and grabbed Hiccup's wrist, the boy yelping as she dragged him with her, Hiccup dragging the other two behind him. " _So, move it_!"

Rapunzel glanced behind them, the dragon still behind. Determined, Rapunzel twisted her hands around Eugene's and Hiccup's wrists. "Quick, fallow me." Rapunzel pulled them the side, pushing a door open and dragged them inside, the dragon skidding to a halt outside it.

" _Rapunzel_!" Her mother shouted.

"Keep going!" Rapunzel shouted over her shoulder, slipping her hand out of the boy's grips. "Hopefully we've confused it enough for us to escape." Rapunzel grinned at them as they raced through the room and crashed through the door on the other side, the dragon emitting a frustrated growl.

"An't very smart is it?" Merida grinned over her shoulder, Hiccup mimicking her.

"Must be a copy of Snotlout's Monstrous Nightmare." He chuckled.

Rapunzel led them down a simple hallway and into the kitchen, Eugene taking the led as she paused.

"Rapunzel come on!"

"One moment!" She said, grabbing a frying pan off the bench, grinning towards the awaiting group. "Frying pan!" She laughed as she held it up, Eugene snoritng into his hand as Hiccup and Merida squinted at her, puzzled.

"Huh?" The two teens said in unison.

A loud roar and crashing echoed through the hallway behind them, dust blowing through the open doors. Hiccup eyes widened. "Run!" Eugene grabbed Rapunzel's hand again, leading them out another door and through another hall way. Rapunzel glanced behind them, seeing the dark dragon sniffing the door behind them.

"Go, go go!" Rapunzel encouged and Eugene pulled them out of the small hall and crashed into the main party.

"Rapunzel." Arianna sighed, pushing others out of her way and pulled Rapunzel into a tight hug.

"Mum." Rapunzel tucked her nose into her mother's neck, a smile growing. "I'm glad you're ok."

"We need to move." Cassandra, one of the guards Rapunzel spent most of her time with, said to King Frederic.

"Aggreed, we'll show this creature of sorcery that it don't mess with the kingdom of the Corona." A small cheer rippled through the small group, Frederic nodding to Cassandra, who took the lead.

"Fallow me, we'll gather out in court yard, and we can send this beast back to filthy sand." She growled, Hiccup pausing by a window as they charged towards the door.

Hiccup eyes widen and turned to them as the guard grabbed the two door's handle. "Wait! Don't open the door!"

* * *

 **Next Chapter, Jack comes back! Chapter after that, you find out where he's been... I think.** **according** **to my plan that should be how it happens.**


	19. Chapter 19 Hiccup

**I LIVE! and i'm sorry. I didn't like this chapter so I slowly wrote it and never finished it till today. I dislike it but it had to be written. Sorry it took me SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SO SOO SOOO long to get it out to you.  
**

 **I'm currently writing a Miraculous Fan Fiction and DnD Story, so I'm not a hundred percent sure when a new chapter is coming and how often. Stay tuned and please Review.**

* * *

Hiccup eyes widen and turned to them as the guard grabbed the two door's handle. "Wait! Don't open the door!" He shouted as Cassandra pushed the doors open and rushed out. The group skidded to a halt on the ceremony veranda, Hiccup racing after them. Rapunzel heard Pascal whimper slightly as they stared over the courtyard, dark creatures stamping the stone floor and glowing yellow eyes staring up at them.

" _Dear lord_." King Frederic muttered in shock, Rapunzel lifting her frying pan.

"Protect the royal family." Cassandra ordered, the guards behind her gently placing Anna onto the ground.

"Merida! Get up on the fence." Hiccup shouted, Merida nodded grimly.

"Ahead of ya Hiccup." Merida placed an arrow on her string and jumped on to fence overlooking the courtyard, Hiccup drawing his dagger and turned to face one of the stairs up.

Dark horses climbed the stairs towards them, cutting them off from escaping.

"Is this… an invasion?" Rapunzel asked quietly, Hiccup's dagger glimmering in the lowering moonlight.

"Of sorts." Hiccup said, lifting his hand to his mouth and roared. Listening Hiccup heard a replied and smiled, lifting his dagger towards the advancing Nightmares. The Nightmares snorted, before charging.

"Now Merida!" Hiccup shouted, Merida releasing her arrows as fast as she could as they charged up the stairs. Hiccup lunged forward, his dagger plunging through a Nightmare's chest, the beast dissolving and covering his feet with sand. Merida's arrow flew past his ear, flying through two Nightmare's which fell to the ground, the dark sand moving away from battle only to reform back into Nightmare's.

"Me arrow's aren't doing anything!" Merida shouted as Hiccup cut another Nightmare, a solider beside him joining him.

"My sword isn't doing anything as well." He growled, glancing at Hiccup's dagger. "Look's like your dagger is the only thing _killing_ these things."

"We just need to hold them off for a bit longer." Hiccup grunted.

The ground shook, the battle freezing. Slowly the Nightmare's moved back away, staring towards the open doors. Hiccup stared in horror as Merida dropped beside him, Rapunzel lifting her frying pan up as Eugene held her back.

"Stay behind me, Sunshine."

A dark shadow moved out around the hall corner, it's glowing yellow eyes moving towards them and lifted its head high, its head scrapping the roof. Olaf rushed under it's body, panting as he ran towards him.

"Its coming!"

"Its bigger!" Merida said as it's claws scrapped the walls of the palace. Hiccup lowered his dagger as the Nightmare Monstrous Nightmare pulled itself out of the doors.

"No way. Its bigger then any Monstrous Nightmare I've ever seen…"

The Monstrous Nightmare rose its head high above them, snarling as the Nightmares snorted.

"Frederic?" Queen Arianna clutched her husband's clothing, Frederic hid her behind him as he stared up at the dragon, Rapunzel and Eugene holding each other, Rapunzel's head on his chest. Pascal whimpered and tucked himself close to Rapunzel's neck. Hiccup fiddled with his dagger, his metal foot scrapping across the floor slightly.

"Hiccup? What now, dragon boy?" Merida said, her hand hovering over her quiver. Hiccup stuttered.

Hiccup's ears perked as he heard a distant roar and smiled. The Monstrous Nightmare growled and drew a breath in.

"Pitch!" The dragon froze, and the others stared at Hiccup, confused. Merida placed an arrow on her string and looked around as Hiccup stepped forward, smiling.

"I know you're watching Pitch!" Hiccup laughed, the dragon snorting and lowered his head slightly, watching the boy.

"What is he doing?"

"I don't know…" Hiccup heard Merida said behind him, Hiccup pressed on.

"I know you're watching, and surprise, we're here! Jumping between worlds and following you the whole way." Hiccup nodded, opening his arms wide.

"When we first met, you told my father he was afraid of me becoming something I'm not. You showed me that I was afraid of losing my friends, my family, and becoming something I'm not. But let me tell you something…" Hiccup nearly growled, glaring into the yellow eyes, all eyes around him trained on him. "You don't tell me what I am or who I am. My dad and my friends, they know who I am. Do _you_ know who I am?" Hiccup shouted, hearing the wind picking up above him. Hiccup smiled.

"I am Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, the Dragon Rider of Berk and son of Chief Stoick the Vast and I'm pretty sure I'm Astrid Hofferson boyfriend and punching bag… and I'm also running out of things to say, so _Toothless_! Plasma Blast!"

Hiccup ducked down as a shrill noise fell from the sky, a Plasma Blast hitting the Monstrous Nightmare in the wing, causing it to cry aloud as Toothless landed on top Hiccup, growling at the Nightmare. Rapunzel and the others screamed, only seeing a dark creature falling from the sky and landing on top of Hiccup. Merida sighed, relieved to see the dragon. Olaf gasped and raced towards them.

"I'm coming Hiccup!" Olaf shouted, jumping onto Toothless's tail. Toothless perked up, lifting his tail and stared at the snowman with wide eyes. Hiccup crawled out under Toothless and patted him.

"Perfect timing bud." Hiccup said, Olaf sliding off Toothless's tail and stared up at the dragon.

"You're so warm…" Olaf muttered.

"What in the name is that!" King Frederic said, his eyes wide as he held his sword toward Toothless. Hiccup frowned and stood between Toothless and the guards, their weapons pointing towards the them. Merida jumped in front of them, her arms holding them back.

"His name is Toothless, and he's Hiccup's pet." Merida said reassuringly as Hiccup choked at her.

"Merida! He's not a _pet_! He's-"

"I know! But we don't have time to tell yer two's origins every time someone sees him, ok!?" She growled as the Nightmare stood back up, growling. Toothless swirled around and growled back, his teeth snapping out. Hiccup glared up at the Nightmare as it hissed.

A blast of white snow exploded around them, the Nightmares bracing themselves against the cold blizzard.

"What now!?" Eugene shouted.

"Miss me?" Hiccup turned around as he followed the boy as he flew past.

"Jack!"

"Jack?" The adults looked around puzzledly as Rapunzel and Eugene stared at Jack. "Jack… Frost?" The two muttered, Rapunzel lowering her frying pan a bit.

"Oh my gosh, they can see me!" Jack said, laughing as he landed beside Hiccup.

Merida rushed up to him. "Jack!"

"Merida _?"_ Jack asked, surprised. Merida hit him in the jaw, sending him staggering back, phasing through the guards. "Ya late!"

"Merida? What are you doing here!? And how?" Jack flew to her and poked her, causing her to growl.

"Did… he just fly." Hiccup turned to Rapunzel and Eugene, staring at Jack.

"Forget that… he walked right through them." Eugene pointed at the guards, who huddled closer together against the sudden cold weather.

A roar snapped them out of their confusion and the three teenagers turned to face the nightmares, slowly marching towards them. The Monstrous Nightmare gritted it's dark teeth as it struggled against the wind.

"Together?" Merida asked, notching an arrow. Hiccup grinned and patted Toothless, his wing widening to protect the guards and talking Snowman behind him, Jack staring at the snowman.

"Where did this come from?" Jack asked, glancing around.

"Jack!" Hiccup and Merida shouted, and Jack grinned, swirling around on the wind and threw a blast of ice at the Monstrous Nightmare, Hiccup pointing at it's wings for Toothless and Merida. Merida and Toothless released their own projections at the wings, which exploded in sand. Hiccup launched forward and threw his dagger.

The dagger imbedded itself the dragon's chest, the beast's yellow eyes faded. Jack grinned, high-fiving Merida who rolled her eyes.

"That showed him."

The Nightmare stumbled forward and burst into sand paticals and Jack flew forward and grabbed Jack's dagger and chucked it to him. Hiccup juggled it for a second before he grabbed the handle, smiling.

"Glade your back Jack."

"Yeah, same." Jack glanced at Merida and pointed at her. "Though there's gotta be some explaining why _she's_ here."

"I thought ya brought me here." Merida shrugged as the storm faded around them, black sand covering the ground.

"What's happening?" Rapunzel asked stepping towards them. Jack glanced at her, frowning.

"Who's she?"

"Jack, this is Princess Rapunzel and Eugene. I'm surprised you can see him." Hiccup said to her and Eugene.

"Jack Frost! I've read about you while I was younger!" Rapunzel gasped excitedly, holding her hands together.

"Rapunzel?" Jack muttered, recognizing the name.

"Hey, I love that we're meeting a spirit we've read as children and all, but _can someone please explain why there's another lizard among us!_ " He guestuerd at Toothless, who played joyfully with Olaf.

"This Toothless, my dragon." He said, smiling as Eugene slumped slightly.

"A dragon…. You have a dragon?"

"I'm a Viking."

"A Viking?" Eugene shrieked, dropping lower. Rapunzel giggled and rushed to Toothless, hugging him.

"Aw, he's sweet." Toothless froze, surprised before yelped happily at he and Hiccup smiled at them.

"He's taken a liking to her."

"Hey guys, the dust is getting away." Merida shouted, and the five of them turned to see the Nightmare Sand retreating back into the shadows. Jack glowered at it.

"Pitch is pulling back. This should give us sometime before he comes after us."

"Why is he going after you?" Rapunzel asked, pulling away from Toothless.

"Most of us have a grudge against him." Merida said, Baby Tooth peeking out of her hair weakly. She held a hand out too her, surprised. "Oh, you're were still in there? Sorry." She smiled softly, and Rapunzel rushed to her, cupping her hands under Baby Tooth who glanced up at her.

"Aw, who's this? Also, who's Pitch?"

"Pitch Black, the Nightmare King." Jack said, stepping towards her, smirking. "And you're Rapunzel."

"Yes…?" Rapunzel blinked at him.

"The Daughter of the Sun?"

"Wha…?" The two glanced toward the princess, Eugene and Rapunzel tensing. They glanced behind them at the royal family who stayed well back away from Toothless before Rapunzel glared at Jack.

"What are you talking about?"

"You were born with healing powers, from the sun, right?" Jack pressed on, and a flicker of realization came across Rapunzel's eyes.

"How did you know about that? I lost that power when I was rescued."

"Rescued? Ok, I think we need to sit down at sort _everything out._ " Hiccup said, stepping forward. "My head is spinning, and I have a lack of sleep and somehow I don't think I'm going to get much sleep now. How about we step inside and figure things out? Yay." He threw his hand into the air, mocking excitement. The others nodded, and head inside.

Jack cast another glance at the talking snowman riding Toothless's tail and frowned. "Is this one of _her_ creations that Fate told me about?"

* * *

 **Next chapter, you find out where Jack have been.**


End file.
